Lost
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: On their way back from a mission, Team Seven encounter Itachi and Kisame. In the fight that follows, Naruto is kidnapped, and his memories erased. When told that his friend's are his enemies, will Naruto trust what he's been told or go with his feelings?
1. Far From Myself

Okay this is new fic for you all. I don't know where I get my ideas from, but what can I say, sometimes I get some good ones. I don't know if this'll be one of them, but I hope you all enjoy it.

SUMMERY: On their way back from a mission, Team Seven encounter Itachi and Kisame. In the fight that follows, Naruto is kidnapped, and his memories erased. When told that his friend's are his enemies, will Naruto trust what he's been told or go with his feelings? Will Konoha get their knucklehead back, or is the Naruto they know lost forever?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost

Chapter One – Far From Myself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were on their way back from their first mission since the Tsunade had come to the village. Kakashi was reading Icha Icha as usual. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to go out with her. He was refusing and remaining stoic. Naruto, however, was strangely silent. Kakashi looked at the blond knucklehead and closed his book. "Naruto, are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Naruto blinked a few times, like he'd been thinking about something. Naruto looked around furtively then made his way over to Kakashi. "I think we're being followed Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said softly. He seemed serious, and obviously didn't want a potential enemy to hear him. "How long?" Kakashi asked. "Since we left that farm." Naruto replied. Kakashi couldn't sense a thing. "I don't think so Naruto. I would've noticed by now." Kakashi stated.

"Would you really Kakashi?" Kakashi turned to look in the direction of the voice. He recognised it straight away. "It's not a good thing if you can't take your students seriously. Or is it just poor Naruto-Kun that you ignore?" Itachi stated. Naruto bit on his lip for a moment. He looked at Sakura and Sasuke. He knew Sasuke wanted to fight badly, his fists were clenching together so tightly, that Naruto was sure his fingers would snap. Sakura on the other hand, Naruto noticed, had fear in her eyes. Kakashi was already ready to fight. Naruto got into a fighting stance then realised something. "Hey you have a partner. That Kisame dude. Where is he?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at Naruto and his eyes widened. "Naruto move!" Kakashi yelled. Too late for Naruto, as he turned, saw a glimpse of the black cloak with red clouds, and felt a blinding pain on the side of his head. The last thing he heard as he felt his brain slip into unconsciousness was Sakura screaming his name.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey you have a partner. That Kisame dude. Where is he?" Kakashi heard Naruto say. _"Wait he's right. Where the hell is the other one?"_ Kakashi thought. _"Damn it, their target is Naruto!"_ Kakashi thought as he turned to look at Naruto, his fears were confirmed as he saw Kisame behind the blond. "Naruto move!" Kakashi yelled. He knew it was too late before the words even left him. Kisame whacked Naruto around the side of his head with Samehade. Luckily for Naruto Kisame wasn't trying to shave his head or Naruto's brain would be all over the floor. Kakashi saw Naruto slump to the ground in a heap, without a single sound. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled frantically at the hyperactive boy. Naruto, however, didn't move. Kakashi's eyes widened, as he saw a pool of blood under the boys head, getting wider by the second. _"Head wounds usually bleed a lot. I can't afford to panic now. I need to save all of them."_ Kakashi thought to himself. _"The only way I can fight them is if I have help."_ Kakashi added in his thoughts. He looked at Sasuke, and knew the dark-haired boy was itching to fight his older brother. But Kakashi knew how that would end if he allowed that to happen. Itachi would just tear Sasuke to pieces. He'd already done it once. Kakashi looked at Sakura, who was absolutely terrified. She ran to Naruto's side, not even taking note of Kisame, and tried to wake Naruto. "Naruto! Naruto get up!" Sakura called out frantically. Kakashi could understand her fear. Naruto was, after all, never one to go down so easily. For some reason, the wound on his head didn't seem to be healing fast at all.

Kakashi glared at his two opponents. "Sasuke run back to the village and get help." Kakashi said stoically. Naruto's condition was precarious at best and Kakashi didn't want to risk their lives in this fight. He also knew that asking Sakura to move would be completely pointless, she was obviously too shocked to even hear what he was saying properly. "I'm not leaving." Sasuke hissed. "Sasuke, that's an order. Naruto needs help, moving him would be dangerous without a medic, he's losing blood, and he's unconscious. If we don't get help Itachi will overpower me, Sakura and you, then he and Kisame will take Naruto away with them. Do you really want that Sasuke? Could you live with that? This isn't about your revenge this is about the survival of your comrades." Kakashi hissed back. Sakura was sobbing, trying to get Naruto to wake up and bandaging his head as best she could with her ninja med kit. Kakashi pulled his own kit out of his shuriken pouch and threw it to Sakura. "Use the bandages in there too Sakura. I doubt Naruto carries any bandages." Kakashi stated. Sakura seemed in a daze, as she pick up her Sensei's med kit, and started bandaging Naruto's head wound further. Kakashi knew Sakura wasn't going to be much help. She was barely taking in what was happening around her. "Sasuke you're the fastest runner, go and get help!" Kakashi yelled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke looked at Naruto. His best friend, though he'd never admit it, was lying on the ground, bleeding profusely from a large head wound. Sasuke clenched his fists and looked at Itachi, who seemed emotionless as usual. "Sasuke, you're the fastest runner, go and get help!" Sasuke heard Kakashi yell at him. Sasuke couldn't move. As the pool of blood got thicker around Naruto, he didn't see his blond teammate anymore. He saw his parents, dead on the floor of their front room, blood everywhere. He tried to focus, but leaving Naruto seemed an impossible option to him. "I can't." Sasuke said sadly. "This isn't about your revenge!" Kakashi yelled at him. It'd be the second time he had. "No it's about Naruto! I can't just leave him!" Sasuke heard himself yell back. He saw Kisame swing Samehade towards Sakura, ready to finish her off, and he ran to block it. Sakura hadn't even moved. Sasuke knew if he didn't get there she would die. He dived and pushed Sakura out of the way of the deadly weapon. They skidded along the ground a few feet and stopped. That was when Sasuke realised that Naruto was now unprotected. "NO!" Sasuke heard Sakura yell next to him. That was when he looked at Kisame, to see he'd picked Naruto up and tossed the blond over his shoulder.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, when she saw Naruto hit the ground, couldn't help but think this was all a nightmare. Naruto never fell down. Naruto was the enthusiastic one. He was always cheerful, and if someone hit him on the head he usually whined a little and rubbed his head, then carried on. Sakura had never seen him slump to the ground and stay there. She'd never seen Naruto still for a moment. She was actually frightened for her blond teammate. She wasn't really registering what was happening around her, she felt this overwhelming urge to help Naruto, as much as she could. She ran to his side, and knelt next to her fallen comrade. _"There's so much blood."_ Sakura thought as she pulled out her med kit. Sakura removed Naruto's headband, at least, what was left of it? The cloth was shredded, but the metal plate, with the leaf insignia, was still intact. She pulled out bandages and tried to figure out where the wound was exactly. She grabbed her water bottle, and poured some over the wound. Enough blood was washed away for Sakura to see where the wound actually was.

She started bandaging it quickly, and praying that Naruto's head would stop bleeding. Naruto bleeding was not a sight Sakura was accustomed to. She had only ever seen him bleed more than a few drops on their mission to wave country. Even then, he had put a kunai in his hand himself, and he had been conscious. She wasn't sure how to react. She just knew she wanted Naruto to wake up. _"If Naruto wakes up, everything will be fine. Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei would fight off those creeps, Naruto will join in with all his energy, and then we'll go back to Konoha, and Naruto will continue trying to ask me out on a date. Things will be fine. I just need to wake Naruto up."_ Sakura was thinking inside her mind. Somehow, her efforts weren't working. She didn't even listen to the battle going on around her. She didn't hear a word of what anyone said. She heard Kakashi as though he were at the other end of a large tunnel. "Use the bandages in there too Sakura. I doubt Naruto carries any bandages." Sakura looked to see her Sensei's med kit, and picked it up. She began unrolling them and wrapping them around Naruto's head. She couldn't even think about what was happening around her.

"Naruto, wake up. We need you to wake up Naruto." Sakura sobbed. She didn't know when she'd started crying. She didn't really care. She heard the swish of something next to her, and she felt someone push her out of the way. She blinked, as though in a trance, and saw Sasuke above her. She sat up, along with Sasuke, and saw Kisame pick Naruto up. "NO!" Sakura yelled. "Put him down bastard!" Sakura heard Sasuke hiss next to her. "Sorry kiddies, but we're gonna be taking your little friend. Maybe your Sensei should've listened to him when the kid told him you were being followed. You might not be so unprepared. You might've had a _small_ chance." Kisame said. He chuckled darkly and Sasuke stood up, kunais at hand. "You're not taking him anywhere!" Sakura heard Sasuke yell. "Why do you want to take Naruto away from us?" Sakura heard herself say. "It's not about you, kid. It's about the creature inside the brat. The nine-tailed fox sealed inside him when he was just a newborn." Kisame said. "What?" Sakura asked. She was completely confused. Hadn't the nine-tailed fox been killed by the Yondaime Hokage? She looked at the shark-like man with confusion all over her face. She looked at Sasuke, to see the same look on his face also. "I see no one told you Genins the real story. Well you can't kill demons. So your beloved Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyubi within a newborn infant. That infant was your comrade, Naruto Uzumaki, which is why he has value to our organisation." Kisame said.

Sakura glared at Kisame. She thought for a moment. It would explain a lot of things. Like the extra chakra that Naruto used in the Chunin exams against Neji, and even against Haku, in the valley of Waves. How Naruto usually healed so quickly. Sakura looked at Sasuke, then at her unconscious friend. Her friend that contained a demon. Therein was her answer. Her friend was not a demon. He just carried one. He was her comrade, more than that, her friend. Just by looking at Sasuke, Sakura could tell he was thinking the same thing as her. They wouldn't abandon him to these criminals if they could help it. Sakura clutched the forehead protector tightly in her hand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi growled angrily at Kisame. That piece of information was forbidden. No child knew it. "Even if it what you said is true, why should it make a difference?" Sakura said. Kakashi blinked. "Naruto isn't some demon. He's a person." Sasuke added. "He's our friend." Sakura continued, standing up next to Sasuke. She looked angry. "You're not taking him anywhere." Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time. Within moments, Kakashi saw Itachi disappear from in front of him, and reappear next to Kisame. "You do not have a choice in the matter. Come Kisame. We have what we came for. The others are of no importance." Itachi said stoically. With that, the two Akatsuki members were gone, and with them, so was Naruto.

Kakashi saw Sakura look around frantically. Sasuke joined in, but Kakashi knew they wouldn't find anything. Kakashi felt like a failure. "We need to report this to the Hokage." Kakashi said softly. "We can't just run away and abandon Naruto. He's injured. Those creeps are gonna end up killing him Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled. "Sakura we're not going to be able to track Naruto down without help. You two are too young and inexperienced to be fighting S class criminals." Kakashi stated. "So you want us to leave? Naruto's too young to fight them too! So we should just abandon him?" Sakura yelled. Kakashi felt his heart crack a little more at the tears he saw streaming down Sakura's face. "Of course we're not abandoning Naruto. I want the two of you to go back to the village. I'm going to send one of my nin dogs with you. You'll tell Tsunade-Sama what happened, and she will decide a team to follow after me." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean after you Sensei?" Sakura asked. Sasuke glared. "He means, he wants us to go back to the village, while he tracks down Naruto, even though he can't take on the two of them himself." Sasuke said angrily. "I'm your Sensei for a reason. I train you, and you need to follow my orders. Sasuke is right to a certain extent. I'm going to track Naruto down. If you two go back, you'll be able to tell Tsunade-Sama what has happened, and she will decide the best team for the job. She'll send people after me. You don't need to worry, we'll get Naruto back." Kakashi reassured them. He knew he shouldn't be guaranteeing anything. By the time he found them, they may already have killed Naruto. In fact he might already be dead, but there was a chance, it wasn't a big chance, but still a chance that Naruto was alive.

"If you came with me, I would have to worry about your safety, as well as getting Naruto back, and it'll mean we have less chance of saving Naruto." Kakashi said softly. Sakura and Sasuke didn't look too happy with this information, but they seemed to understand. Kakashi summoned his nin dogs. Pakkun, as usual, was with them. "Pakkun, I need all of you but one to spread out and search for Naruto's scent. I need one of you to go with Sasuke and Sakura back to the village. When the Hokage has decided a team to send after me, I need that one to track _my_ scent to find me." Kakashi stated. "What happened to Naruto?" Pakkun asked. "He's been captured by Itachi and Kisame." Kakashi replied quickly. Pakkun seemed to understand, when Sakura and Sasuke didn't. "Okay, spread out." Kakashi ordered. All the dogs, except one, spread out. Pakkun had gone to track Naruto's scent. "Why did they want Naruto?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked at his students. They knew about Kyubi now, but it wasn't his decision to tell them the rest of the story. They didn't want to leave until Kakashi did obviously. It seemed to be taking an awfully long time to track down Naruto's scent. It had been at least twenty minutes. The tracking shouldn't have taken that long. Kakashi knew something was wrong. "You two need to get going." Kakashi stated. That was when Pakkun appeared. "There is no scent, Kakashi. We've searched for it everywhere. Itachi and Kisame seemed to have somehow masked their scent. All I can smell now is genjutsu. I fear the trail is already cold." Pakkun stated sadly.

Sakura shook her head. "Naruto was bleeding. He was hurt. How can there be no trace?" Sakura asked. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. Neither of them could quite believe it. Kakashi noticed that Sakura was holding Naruto's headband. "We need to take a new course of action. The Hokage needs to know what's going on, and get the trackers on to the trail as soon as possible." Kakashi thought. "We have to go back to the village. We'll get Naruto back somehow." Kakashi said to his two remaining students. They both looked crestfallen. Sasuke's, normally emotionless, face showed a deep sadness. Sakura had tears streaming down her cheeks and her whole body was trembling. This was having a bad effect on her. He couldn't blame them for reacting like this. "Come on you two. I know this is hard. But if we don't go back to the village, we can't do anymore to help Naruto." Kakashi said softly. Sasuke nodded reluctantly, and Sakura was just completely still. Kakashi led the girl away, by placing a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her to move. The sad group headed back to Konoha to tell of their loss.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was sat in her office waiting to hear bad news. Shizune had informed her that, somehow, she'd won a jackpot raffle prize. That was usually a bad omen for her. Something bad always happened if she ever had a winning streak, gambling. Jiraiya had arrived and was sat with on her windowsill. "Tsunade, you should really try to look on the positive side. It may just be that you get more paperwork today." Jiraiya stated calmly. "I don't think so. I have a bad feeling about today. Kakashi's team hasn't come back. They were only on a D rank mission. It should have been completed and the team should've been back by now." Tsunade stated. "Isn't Naruto on Kakashi's team?" Jiraiya asked. That was when Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura barged into her office.

"Naruto's gone!" Sakura yelled. Tsunade could see the girl's tears, still fresh on her cheeks. Sasuke stood next to her, looking angry. Kakashi looked rather subdued. "What?" Tsunade asked, shocked at the idea of such a revelation. "He was taken by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." Kakashi said softly. He carried on reporting the events as quickly and clearly as possible, not leaving out a single detail. Tsunade wasn't happy that the two Genin had been given such dangerous information. But Kakashi had already told her that the two Genin hadn't taken it badly. In fact they had still wanted to save their comrade.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya once Kakashi had finished his report. He knew without her saying anything what she was trying to say. Something bad had definitely happened this day. "Jiraiya, go and tell Shizune to find as many Jounin as she can that aren't on a mission. She'll be heading out with them. Naruto is injured, and I need a medic I can trust there, to heal him. Also, I want to see the rookies, and Gai's team here, along with Iruka." Tsunade said softly. "Why would there be a need for everyone to be here?" Sakura asked. She still sounded dazed. "You're all his friends. You _all_ have the right to know Naruto is missing." Tsunade stated sadly.

"I need to request to go with any retrieval squad that is going to look for Naruto." Kakashi said. "Please let me go too Hokage-Sama." Sakura asked. "Sakura Haruno, there is no way you or any rookie is going on a mission of this level. It's far too dangerous for rookies to be attempting." Tsunade said harshly. Sakura bit her lip and Tsunade regretted her harsh tone. "Sakura, you and Sasuke are not experienced enough to take on a group like this. I'm going to send as many Shinobi as I can. What with the shortage that we have at the moment, it's going to be difficult, but I'll do all in my power to bring Naruto back to this village safely." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke looked down at the ground. "I'm surprised that you aren't insisting on going yourself, Sasuke." Tsunade said softly. "I know you won't allow it. There's no point in wasting my breath." Sasuke stated coldly. Sakura looked at Tsunade, hoping for reassurance, but Tsunade couldn't give it. Not at this time. "You should both sit down." Tsunade said to the two Genins. Sakura looked shell-shocked, and Sasuke just guided her to a seat, then sat down beside her. It was then that Tsunade noticed that Sakura was clutching a forehead protector in her hand. "Is that Naruto's?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded. "She's been holding it, since she tried to stop Naruto's head wound from bleeding." Sasuke replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kisame and Itachi had travelled as far as they could get without stopping to tend to Naruto's bleeding. After all, it wouldn't help them if he dropped dead before they got to their destination. Itachi had been getting rid of their trail since they had left, and knew no one was following them. Itachi was now sat in a cave, waiting for Naruto to wake up. His head wound had stopped bleeding. After a while it had anyway. They were near a small village called Kokuruko. Itachi had sent Kisame into the town, to find some clothing for Naruto. When asked why, Itachi had simply stated that the orange jumpsuit, stood out far too much. Kisame had shrugged and gone off to do as he was asked. None of this had really bothered Itachi. Using the boy to get what he needed wasn't something he was unaccustomed to. Naruto's quiet form was slightly unnerving. After all, if the boy died, he'd have to explain to their leader why the boy had died. Telling him that Kisame had whacked the brat too hard wouldn't really cut it as an explanation.

Kisame came back with some clothing. An azure blue shirt that matched the boy's eyes, black pants, and ninja sandals, and a black jacket. "The brat awake yet?" Kisame asked. Before Itachi could answer, they heard a groan. "Great he's gonna start being annoying now. He probably won't change into the damn clothing just to be difficult." Kisame hissed. They watched as Naruto sat up, he looked disorientated, and his eyes were struggling to focus. After a few moments this changed and Naruto was staring at them in complete and utter confusion. "Who are you guys?" Naruto asked quietly. He looked frightened. Itachi smirked. "Well I'm your older brother Itachi. We were quite worried about you." Itachi said. His voice sounded almost kind, and Naruto cocked his head to the side as he stared at Itachi. "If we're brothers why don't we look the same?" Naruto asked. "You look like your father." Itachi replied. "Don't we have the same father if we're brothers?" Naruto asked. "No." Itachi replied. Naruto looked confused. "It seems that the blow to the head you got from those Konoha ninja has given you amnesia. Do you remember anything at all?" Itachi asked. "I remember a girl calling me even if I couldn't hear what she was saying. I remember pink and black and silver. I'm not sure about anything else." Naruto replied. "How do you know she was calling you?" Itachi asked. "I don't know it's just a feeling I have. I wish I remembered my own name......" Naruto seemed even more confused. "Your name is Kaito. Don't worry. Here, put some fresh clothes on. There's a stream outside where you can wash. You need to hurry up we're going to be late." Itachi said. Again, the hint of kindness came through in his voice. Naruto looked at his own clothing. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Naruto asked. "It is a prison uniform Kaito. You don't want to be seen in it, or everyone will know where we just came from when we walk along the streets." Itachi stated. Naruto blinked. "Plus there's blood all over it." Itachi added. Naruto then noticed the blood all over the jacket. "Why is there blood all over me?" Naruto asked. "It's your blood Kaito-Kun. After those Konoha ninja attacked, you took a bad blow to the head. The wound only stopped bleeding an hour ago." Itachi answered. Naruto blinked and walked out of the cave to the stream where he could wash.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea Itachi?" Kisame asked worriedly. "Of course. He can't remember who he is. We can train him into the perfect weapon. A weapon that hates Konoha. If he thinks he'll be in danger if he goes there, he'll never attempt to go. If he never goes, he is unlikely to meet anyone he knew before. He's a blank slate at the moment Kisame. Think of the things the brat can be taught. After all, if I can keep him under control, there will not be a problem. If I lose control of him, I'm sure Leader-Sama will either take control himself, or we'll just perform the extraction, and Naruto will be dead. Either way is a win win situation." Itachi stated. Kisame nodded. "I still have a bad feeling that this is going to come back and bite us in the ass. Literally." Kisame stated. "Just make sure you send a message to Akatsuki letting them know what the situation is. Tell them I've given Naruto the name Kaito. We don't want him suspecting anything. Once he's at the base, he won't be found by any Konoha ninja. After all, Amekagure is not somewhere Konoha nins enter." Itachi said softly.

At that moment, Naruto walked back into the cave. His blonde, spiky, hair was all over the place, as usual. The new clothing seemed to suit him. There were two things Itachi noticed. One was that Naruto's leaf headband was missing. That didn't surprise him, after the whack Kisame had given Naruto, he was surprised the boy's head hadn't cracked open. Secondly, he noticed a necklace around Naruto's neck. Naruto seemed to notice Itachi staring at it. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I got it from Aniki. After all, you're my brother." Naruto stated happily. "How do you think you got it Kaito?" Itachi asked. Naruto seemed to ponder it for a moment. "I think I got it from someone important. I also think it's important to me. I don't want to take it off. Was it from my father?" Naruto asked. "Yes. That's exactly who it was from." Itachi replied. Naruto grinned happily. "Okay, where are we heading?" Naruto stated. "We're heading towards Amekagure. Don't worry too much though, Ototou, I'll be sure to look after you. Don't wonder off from me. That's how you got captured and attacked by those evil Konoha ninja before." Itachi stated. Naruto nodded vigorously and walked outside the cave. "Where did you leave those clothes?" Itachi asked. "Under a bush near the stream. They're useless aren't they? There's no point in keeping them." Naruto stated happily. Itachi smirked. _"He'll never remember anything if he just believes everything I tell him. That's a good thing for Akatsuki."_ Itachi thought to himself as they started out. Naruto standing right by Itachi's side. Where Itachi intended to keep him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well this is the first chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I don't know what pairings are gonna be. It's very likely to be a Naru/Saku or a Naru/Hina. Feel free to ask any questions you like. I always answer. Thanks for reading all. See ya when I update next week.


	2. Failure To Launch

Okay here's the next chapter of Lost. When I talk about Naruto he'll always be Naruto, but when Akatsuki are speaking to him, they'll call him Kaito. As would anyone who didn't know him before. I hope it's not too confusing. Anywho, hope ya all enjoy the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Two – Failure To Launch.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The whole rookie group were sat in Tsunade's office with their Sensei's, Iruka and Team Gai. Sakura was still shell-shocked, and Sasuke was quiet as usual, but his face showed far more emotion then anyone had ever seen on it before. "I called you all here for a reason." Tsunade said softly. The group waited for Tsunade to speak. "Naruto has been abducted by a criminal organisation known as Akatsuki." Tsunade said sadly. The room burst into uproar. "So what are you doing about it?" Kiba yelled, Akamaru yipped on top of his head. "Yeah Hokage-Sama, aren't you sending someone after them?" Ino added. "This is troublesome. I'll go." Shikamaru stated idly. "Yosh, as will I!" Lee yelled. Hinata was silent and Neji had wrapped an arm around her shoulder loosely. "We're already organising a search team." Tsunade said. "Who's on it? You need a good tracker. Akamaru and I can do that." Kiba insisted. "Or if you think Kiba is too young, his sister Hana is an excellent tracker." Shino stated. Kiba nodded in agreement. "How did it happen?" Iruka asked softly. He looked at Kakashi angrily, and Kakashi looked down at the ground, shamefaced. The other Sensei's were trying to calm their students.

Tsunade looked at the group, and got ready to speak, but there was a knock on the door. Shizune came in with Homura and Koharu who looked serious. "We need to speak to you about Naruto Uzumaki." They said. "Say what you're going to say." Tsunade replied. "In private." Homura hissed. "If you have something to say about the boy, you can say it in front of his friends." Tsunade replied. "There will be no search." Koharu stated. The whole room stared at the older members of the council. "What do you mean? No search? Naruto is a Konoha Shinobi. He's been abducted. There's always a search for a missing Shinobi, abducted in the line of duty." Tsunade hissed. "We're not risking the lives of other Shinobi to bring back one Genin. It's not a risk the council wishes to take. We haven't the man power since the Sound invasion, and one Genin isn't worth a rescue team." Homura stated.

Everyone was silent for a moment, before the least expected person started yelling. "HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S NOT WORTH IT?" Hinata yelled. "If it was anyone else but Naruto you'd be looking." Sakura said softly. "What are you talking about girl?" Koharu hissed. "What she means is that if it was me who got abducted by Akatsuki, you'd send the whole village out for me. But because it's just Naruto, to you, you don't care because he's the container for Kyubi." Sasuke stated. The whole room was filled with gasps. The students, at hearing this information, were shocked because they'd never been privy to it. The Sensei's and Iruka were shocked that Sasuke knew about such a thing. The council members were shocked that Sasuke would dare to speak about it in front of them. Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi were the only silent ones. Tsunade sighed, and without waiting for the council members to get over their shock, she explained the truth surrounding the attack of the Kyubi to these rookie students. This seemed to make their outrage even worse.

"How can you not save a hero of this village?" Shino asked. "He's done this village a favour for years and you treat him like he's worthless?" Kiba asked. Hinata just sobbed into Neji's shirt. Various questions, alike to Shino and Kiba's shot all over the office. "It has already been put to popular vote. The council has decided that by now Naruto Uzumaki is probably dead. Akatsuki wished to extract the demon from the boy's body, the chances he'd survive are less than zero. There is no point sending a team to retrieve a body." Koharu said. The group of students glared fiercely. Tsunade sighed deeply. _"It seems the younger generation have a lot more brains then the older generation."_ Tsunade thought to herself. "If it was me, would you send a team out?" Sasuke hissed. "You're an Uchiha, Sasuke. Your bloodline getting into the hands of another village is not something we can risk." Homura said. That made the students glare more. Sakura stood up next to Sasuke and added her own glare to everyone else's. "So Naruto is worthless because he doesn't have a bloodline? Or because he's a Jinchuriki?" Sakura questioned icily.

At that moment, Tsunade's office door swung open, and crashed into the wall loudly. Konohamaru burst in without hesitation. "Is it true that Naruto Nii-Chan's gone?" Konohamaru yelled. Tsunade sighed. "Who told you?" Tsunade asked. "We heard other people talking about it. Everyone's talking about Naruto Nii-Chan being taken away on his last mission. Is Naruto Nii-Chan okay?" Konohamaru asked. "I'm sorry Konohamaru, but the rumours are true. Naruto has been taken away." Tsunade said softly. Konohamaru started crying then. Iruka walked over to the crying eight year old and hugged him, trying to offer some form of comfort.

Another entry to the office startled everyone, when Jiraiya entered through the open window. "In that case, I will go to look for Naruto." Jiraiya stated. Tsunade gave him a soft smile. "You can't go looking for the boy." Koharu answered. "We need all our Shinobi here in Konoha now." Homura added. "I'm not contracted to this village. I'm a leaf village Shinobi, but I don't have to obey your rules. Naruto is still a student of mine and he's a child. I'm not going to abandon him to Akatsuki so quickly." Jiraiya stated. He left the room, through the door this time. "If one Genin isn't important, then what difference is two going to make?" Sasuke said. "Or three." Sakura added. "Make it four." Kiba stated. "I'm going too!" Hinata exclaimed. "We're a three man cell, so I will accompany you." Shino said calmly. The young ninja were all exclaiming their willingness to go and search for Naruto.

Of course Homura and Koharu disagreed. "We said we can do without one Genin not ten, and definitely not a Chunin." Koharu snapped. "You will not be cleared for a mission. Any one of you that leaves this village without a valid mission would be considered a traitor." Homura stated. Tsunade sighed. Unfortunately she knew that they were right about the last part. Without a mission, or permission from the Hokage and the council, ninja's that left their villages were traitors. "I think it's time the two of you left my office. As you can see these ninja aren't going to see eye to eye with you, and you've made your point." Tsunade hissed out to Homura and Koharu. The two elder council members left the room and all eyes rested on Tsunade. "I'm truly sorry. If I could then I would send the best we've got to find Naruto." Tsunade said softly. "I'll go find Naruto with or without their permission." Sasuke hissed. "Do you think Naruto would want you to become a missing nin for him?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke bit his lip, and glared angrily. "I'm going to set you an S class mission." Tsunade said softly. The occupants of the room stared, waiting for Tsunade to carry on speaking. "Whatever mission you go on, if you catch any whiff of Naruto, I give you full permission to split your forces, send for back up or whatever needs to be done to bring Naruto back to the village. This mission is S class because it must be kept secret. You're all his friends, and as such I know you want to help him. Jiraiya is an excellent spy. It's been a speciality of his from childhood and he does it well. Gathering information, and finding out things he shouldn't know are something Jiraiya does on a daily basis. Once he finds out what's happened to Naruto, he'll let us know, and I'll set up an appropriate mission. There is no argument the council can give once I know Naruto's location and status." Tsunade said softly. The group begrudgingly agreed, and hoped that there would be news of Naruto soon.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was sat in a Ramen shop, eating a bowl of Miso Pork Ramen. He wasn't sure why the smell and taste attracted him so much, but he knew he loved Ramen for some reason. "Itachi-Aniki, when are we going to get to this place?" Naruto asked. "Soon Ototou. We'll be there soon. Have patience Kaito." Itachi told him. "You think I can decide what I want to wear when we get to the next town?" Naruto asked. "Why, is there something wrong with what you're wearing?" Itachi asked. "It doesn't feel right." Naruto said softly. His loudness seemed to have disappeared. "When we get to Amekagure, you can find some new clothes." Itachi said kindly. Naruto grinned and carried on with his bowl of Ramen. His necklace still glinted around his neck.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was night time, and Sasuke had just walked Sakura home. The two had sat in Ichiraku's hoping to work out a plan of escape so they could go and find Naruto themselves. They also realised that finding Naruto was pointless if they became missing nins, as they'd be arrested and tried for defection once they bought Naruto back. Sasuke walked down the street thinking about the predicament at hand, when he was attacked. He felt the blow land on his cheek, and he flew into a wall. He looked up to see four familiar faces. He'd seen them when Oto and Suna attacked Konoha and Orochimaru had killed the Third Hokage.

"What do you four want here?" Sasuke hissed. "Actually we came to test your power. Pretty fucking weak if you ask me." The only female of the group said. "We came from Orochimaru. If you come with us, he can release the power of the curse seal you carry." A black haired male stated seriously. "It'll make you twice as powerful to learn how to control the mark." A fat male said. "That is if you come with us. You can always stay and rot in this village." A silver-haired male quipped. Sasuke glared angrily at the four. "Why would I go anywhere? I've got more important things to worry about then your perverted master." Sasuke exclaimed.

That moment, Kakashi appeared from out of nowhere. "I think this is your cue to leave." Kakashi stated blankly, whilst getting into a defensive stance. The group glared and disappeared quickly. Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "How did you know they were here?" Sasuke asked. "I've been a Shinobi for a long time. You were deep in thought. You're still a Genin, so don't wonder too much about why you didn't sense them and I did. They're likely to come back and make the offer again. Orochimaru wants you for some reason and he'll stop at nothing to get it. If you leave this village, not only would you be betraying everything your family stood for, but you'd be betraying every person you know now. Including Naruto." Kakashi stated calmly. Sasuke nodded. "I understand Kakashi. I won't be leaving this village. I have more important things on my mind." Sasuke stated. Losing Naruto had made a large turn in Sasuke's perception of things. He was slowly beginning to realise exactly what was most important to him. He was also beginning to think about what his parents might have wanted. He also thought about how Naruto had managed to survive, all alone, for all these years, with everyone looking down on him. Sasuke had barely handled being alone. That was with everyone practically worshipping the ground he walked on. Everyone except Naruto of course. Naruto kept Sasuke in his place. He kept Sasuke from getting too big of an ego and he kept Sasuke thinking carefully about how he trained. Naruto had always pushed Sasuke to be his best and Sasuke had definitely risen to the occasion. Now it was Sasuke's turn to help Naruto, he'd decided he wouldn't fail.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was sat in her bedroom, looking at the framed picture she had of Team Seven. She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She heard a knock on her door. "Come in." Sakura called, as she wiped the tears from her face. Her mother and father entered. "We heard that your team mate was abducted on your mission today." Her mother said softly. Sakura nodded. "Which one?" Her father asked. "Naruto." Sakura answered. "Thank god it wasn't Sasuke Uchiha. We can all do without that brat, but the last Uchiha? Well, you'll get a new teammate assigned to you soon." Her mother stated. Sakura felt disgusted. "How can you say that? I don't want a replacement teammate! I want Naruto back!" Sakura exclaimed loudly. Her parents glared at her angrily.

"If you knew what he was you wouldn't say that." Her father hissed. "If you're talking about him being a Jinchuriki, I _do_ know about that and I'm not too narrow-minded to care! He's my friend, my teammate! He's not a demon, he's just a container! I'm going to do whatever I can to get him back to the village safely!" Sakura yelled. Her parents looked at her angrily. "Get out Sakura. Until you're ready to apologise, you're not welcome back here." Her father said angrily. Sakura glared and stood up from her bed. "Fine, if that's the way you want it dad." Sakura said. She grabbed a duffel bag and started packing her things. Her parents just glared at her angrily, as she threw clothing, ninja gear, books and scrolls into her bag. She picked up a teddy that was on her bed, given to her by Ino and the last thing she picked up was the framed picture of Team Seven. She wrapped it up in a jumper before placing it into her bag, and then zipped it up. She walked past her parents and down the stairs, and they followed her. She opened the door and looked at them, standing on the top of the stairs.

"If you hate Naruto so much that you're willing to kick me out over it, then I'm better off leaving. Until you're willing to admit you were wrong, I won't come back here." Sakura stated. "You'll be the one apologising young lady." Her mother stated loudly. Sakura sighed and closed the door behind her. She started walking, not sure where she would go now, but knowing she couldn't go back on her word. She wouldn't go back and pretend she hated Naruto, and she wouldn't go back and apologise to her parents for defending him. She was alone for now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi and Kisame arrived back at the Akatsuki base with Naruto that evening. It was a lot sooner than planned, and Naruto had been quite helpful. "Remember to be polite to Leader-Sama Kaito." Itachi said sternly. Naruto nodded vigorously. They walked into the hidden base, and they bumped into Konan immediately. "Hello Itachi, Kisame, Kaito-Kun." Konan said. Kindness seeped into her tone when talking to Naruto. "Leader-Sama wants to see the two of you. Kaito, come with me, I'll show you to your room." Konan said. Naruto looked at Itachi wondering if he should listen or not. Itachi nodded, so Naruto walked along with Konan.

"Kaito, do you remember anything at all?" Konan asked. "No. Itachi-Aniki says it's because Konoha ninja whacked me over the head pretty hard. I remember a girl calling me. I think she was calling me. I couldn't hear what she was saying. I remember some colours too. Silver, blue and pink. Aniki says the necklace I've got came from my father. Did you know my father Nee-Chan?" Naruto asked. Konan smiled at the boy. "No I didn't know your father Kaito-Kun. My name is Konan. You don't have to call me Nee-Chan." Konan said kindly. "Okay Konan Nee-chan. Hey Aniki said I could get some new clothes when we got here." Naruto stated happily. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Konan asked. "It just doesn't feel right." Naruto said softly. That was when Konan opened a door.

Naruto peered inside the room revealed to him to see that the room was rather bare, and sparsely furnished. There was a desk and chair, a dresser, a wardrobe and a bed. The bed had fresh covers on it, and the desk had a small plain lamp sitting on it. Naruto blinked and looked at the room in wonder. "How comes it's so empty?" Naruto asked. "We move from place to place. We've never accumulated things." Konan replied. Naruto blinked and shrugged. Naruto walked around the medium-sized room and back at Konan. "You have your own bathroom through the door next to the dresser. Get some rest. You must've had a long journey. Don't wander off until Itachi, Kisame or I come to take you anywhere." Konan quipped. Naruto smiled as he took notice of the door. "Thanks Konan Nee-Chan." Naruto stated happily. Konan made to leave, but just as she reached the door, she turned back to look at Naruto. "Welcome home Kaito-Kun." Konan said softly. The grin she saw on the boy's face was so wide, she thought it might split his cheeks. "Thanks Konan Nee-Chan. You're real nice to me. Even if I am being a pain." Naruto said happily. Konan smiled. "Just get some rest Kaito." Konan said softly, and left the room. She closed the door behind her and started off down the corridor. _"Maybe it's good the kid is here. He's certainly brightening up the place."_ Konan thought to herself. She wouldn't admit that she was already getting attached to this bright ray of sunshine. That was too much for her thought processes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Kakashi had walked Sasuke back to his own small apartment before he would let Sasuke go home. He wanted to check the boy over and make sure he hadn't been damaged. A knock on the door interrupted the two males. Kakashi opened it to see Sakura standing there. There were tears streaming down her cheeks as she threw herself into her Sensei's arms. "Kakashi-Sensei...... my parents...... Naruto...... so awful...... couldn't stay...... threw me out...... hate him...... couldn't...... won't apologise...... defending Naruto......I-I-I..." Sakura managed to sob out. Kakashi hugged the crying girl. He didn't need to guess as to what had happened. Her sobbing, her choked out words, and her bag of possessions showed that obviously, Sakura's parents thought as much of Naruto, as most villagers did.

Kakashi gently led the girl into the apartment and sat her down on the bed. Sasuke stared at the crying girl. He sat next to her and managed to coax the story from her slowly. Of course, Kakashi found out his suspicions were right, and cursed the ignorance of the village. "Sakura, you won't be alone, you can stay here. We'll go and see Tsunade in the morning and discuss everything. It will work out fine Sakura." Kakashi said kindly. "She can stay at mine if she wants." Sasuke said softly. Kakashi stared at Sasuke. "Are you sure about that?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded. "I already lost one Teammate today. I'm not losing another one." Sasuke replied. Sakura nodded. "I don't want to take all of your space Kakashi-Sensei, so I'll stay with Sasuke." Sakura said softly. Kakashi shook his head and smiled at the pair. It seemed they had learned a lot about what it meant to be a team since their blonde team mate had been taken from them. Now all they needed was to get Naruto back. Then everything would be fine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi and Kisame were sat in the meeting room with their leader, Pein. "Let me get this straight." Pein said sarcastically. "Kisame whacked the brat over the head so hard he could've killed him, but it has resulted in luck for us, as the boy now has no memories, and believes he is Itachi's little brother?" Pein quipped. "Yes Leader-Sama." Itachi replied. Pein shrugged. "It went well this time. He can be trained individually by all of us. I'm not saying the brat is going to become some sort of super child, but he'll definitely be strong. What does he think his name is again?" Pein asked. "Kaito, Leader-Sama." Itachi verified. Pein nodded. "Next time Kisame, think about what you're doing. It was pure luck you didn't kill the brat in the first place." Pein hissed. Kisame nodded in understanding. "Let the boy sleep for now. Tomorrow he will train with Akatsuki." Pein ended the conversation. The other two just nodded their understanding.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Kakashi and Sasuke walked with Sakura to see Tsunade. Sakura bit her lip worriedly. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder from Kakashi and she gave him a half-hearted smile. "It'll be alright Sakura. Tsunade-Sama will make sure of it." Kakashi said kindly. Sakura nodded. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked her stoic teammate. "Yeah?" Sasuke replied. "Do you think... when Naruto comes back..." Sakura trailed off. "When he comes back, I'm gonna ask him to come and stay with us." Sasuke stated boldly. Kakashi smiled at the his two students. They were planning for Naruto's return. They were keeping positive. That was a great achievement in his opinion. He just hoped that all their positive thinking wouldn't be in vain. Despite trying to think positively himself, Kakashi knew that the reality was very bleak. That Naruto may never return, or that if he does, he wouldn't be the same.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Konan Nee-Chan look at that?" Naruto yelled happily, as he walked from stall to stall in the market. Konan smiled at the boy fondly. It had only been a week since he'd been bought to the base, and Konan found that Naruto's presence had brightened up Akatsuki life considerably. She looked at the hair pins that Naruto was showing her. "They're roses like your one with origami birds attached to them." Naruto stated happily. Konan smiled at Naruto's observation. "Yeah they're quite pretty." Konan quipped, as she decided to buy the hair pins. "Konan Nee-Chan, do you think I could get some plain clothes for now, and then get some clothes later on when I get to go out on missions again?" Naruto asked earnestly. "Of course Kaito. It's better that way. What kind of training clothes would you like?" Konan asked him. Naruto started looking around and grabbed a few pairs of grey pants and a few green vests. Konan nodded approval and purchased the clothing.

Naruto walked past a shop that sold weights and stared at some leg weights strangely. "What's wrong Kaito-Kun?" Konan asked. "I dunno Konan Nee-Chan. I just got a funny feeling when I looked at the leg weights." Naruto said softly. Konan smiled gently at him, and started leading him along towards another stall. "We'll all be training you on different days Kaito. Is there something that interests you?" Konan asked. "I want to learn how to use a sword! I heard fish face saying that Itachi-Aniki is really good with swords!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Konan smiled broadly at Naruto's enthusiasm. "I'm sure you'll learn all that from one of us." Konan replied as they carried on through the market place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi walked to the Uchiha compound, feeling that he should keep an eye on Sasuke and Sakura, and found that Sakura was weeding in the front garden. "Sasuke's inside Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura stated cheerfully. Kakashi smiled at the sight of Sakura weeding and planting new flowers. Kakashi went inside, and heard sounds from the back of the compound. He soon found Sasuke in a room painting the walls. He seemed like he was concentrating intently on his work. Kakashi smiled as he realised Sasuke was painting the room a sky blue with orange swirls all over the walls. "Let me guess, this room is going to be Naruto's one day?" Kakashi stated softly. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and nodded. "Naruto will come back one day Kakashi-Sensei. I know he will. I know all logic points against it. I know it's likely he's probably dead. But I know that's all wrong. He is going to come back and complete his dream." Sasuke said sternly. Kakashi smiled. "I'm glad you're optimistic Sasuke. It makes a change from your normal behaviour." Kakashi said kindly. "Naruto is my best friend, my closest friend, and I didn't appreciate him. Now he's gone. I'm not going to let him down again. I've been letting my parents down all this time also. They wouldn't want me to be the way I have been. They would've wanted me to get on with my life." Sasuke said softly. He bit his lip. "So what colour is Sakura's room?" Kakashi asked. "Cherry blossom pink. I've done a lot of cleaning and redecorating this week. Sakura's been working on the garden. It used to be really nice, and I let it go wild after......" Sasuke trailed off before he could talk about the massacre. He hated talking about it. Kakashi understood. "So at least you and Sakura are getting along." Kakashi quipped. "Yeah she's not being a fangirl and it's nice having someone around here again. I think that Naruto being gone isn't just affecting me. I think it's affected her too." Sasuke replied. Kakashi nodded. He hoped that the changes were for the better. He also hoped that Naruto was alright. That somehow, Sasuke's feelings weren't unnoticed and that Naruto was still alive, and that he was coming home one day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just for reference. The Uchiha compound/ mansion/ whatever was always one floor as far as I know. Even in Naruto episodes, where you see the Uchiha district all the houses are one storey, and even when Sasuke is in his room and he leaves it, it's still on the ground floor. Also I know Sasuke seems to have changed rather rapidly, but the idea is that he's had a realisation because of Naruto being gone, that he's not living the right way, and he needs to change it. He's closest to Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto, so they'd see it before anyone else. Anywho, that's all my notes for today and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask me in a review or PM! And that's the second chapter of Lost. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Love all of you readers.


	3. As Time Goes By

Okay here's the next chapter of Lost. I hope you all enjoy it. Now for a time skip, because, you don't really want to go through all the training Naruto receives. Or rather... I don't. LOL! Anywho we're having a two year timeskip, which would make all the rookies and Gaara fourteen, Gai's team fifteen, I can't even remember the age differences between Temari and Kankuro. I'll check later. Anywho, the reason why I'm skipping two years? Just because I can. Also there are flashbacks to former episodes in the series. (grins) Anyways, on with the chapter people.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Three – As Time Goes By.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was staring at the memorial stone. His face shrouded with dark thoughts. He heard someone behind him, and turned to look at Iruka. The one person he couldn't bear to see. "Kakashi, what happened on that mission that's eating you up so badly? I know you would've done your best to protect Naruto." Iruka asked. "I should've listened to him more Iruka. I didn't take him seriously. He said that we were being followed. I thought maybe he was imagining things. But he wasn't. It was Itachi and Kisame. I'll never forgive myself if he gets killed because I didn't take him seriously. He may be a Genin, but there are so many people who are after the Nine-tails. I should've listened to him and checked to make sure no one was following us. I didn't. I dismissed his claims. It was my fault he got taken." Kakashi said softly.

Iruka placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "Naruto is a resourceful kid. He always has been. We'll find him." Iruka stated. Kakashi nodded. "I hope so." Kakashi said quietly. The two carried on staring at the stone. Iruka, finding the names of his parents, and Kakashi, staring at the names of his friends. Neither of them noticed Sasuke and Sakura watching from the shadows.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"KAITO! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO?" Hidan screamed, as he ran along the Akatsuki base corridors, clad in a towel, with his hair a bright, neon pink, standing out like a sore thumb. Naruto was running along the corridor laughing his head off. "Don't worry Hidan, it'll come out...... eventually." Naruto yelled backwards as he ran away from the psychotic Jashin worshipper. "KAITO YOU LITTLE BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD OFF!" Hidan screamed as he ran after Naruto. As the pair ran past Deidara's room, a loud yell from the artist rocked the whole base.

"KAITO! WHERE'S MY CLAY YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

xXxXxXx TWO YEARS LATER! xXxXxXx

Since Naruto had gone missing quite a bit in Konoha had changed. Sasuke and Sakura lived together. They were just friends however. Neither of them felt this need to change the relationship they had. Their teamwork was practically flawless. Kakashi was still their leader, even though they had become Chunin. They had had another person put on their team as a replacement for Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura immediately hated him of course, just because he was placed there to replace Naruto. The teen in question, Sai, seemed to have no emotions, and didn't care too much about why he was there, except those were his orders from Danzo. Sakura had studied with Tsunade and become a medical specialist, hoping she could one day use her skills to help Naruto. Sasuke had studied hard under Kakashi and learned more techniques then he could ever imagine learning from Orochimaru.

The Sound had tried to convince Sasuke to leave his village several times since that particular night two years ago, but Sasuke had declined and kicked their asses. He had learned that power and revenge weren't the path his parents would have chosen for him. While he still wanted to defeat his brother, he was learning he needed to bide his time and wait for the right opportunity to present itself to him. He started to train with Sakura once a week, both of them hoping to point out any weak points to work on, and both of them hoping they would be strong enough to get Naruto back home. They believed he was still alive, no matter what. Both had said that they wouldn't give up until they saw a body or Naruto himself. Kakashi also searched as hard as anyone else. His feelings of guilt over Naruto's abduction hadn't stopped since the day the boy had been taken. In fact the feelings of guilt had become worse. He had made the same vow along with Sasuke and Sakura, even though he didn't know it.

There had been no sight or sound of Naruto since his abduction. For some reason a new Assassin, known as Kaito the Nameless, had appeared suddenly, just over a year ago. He seemed to be a mercenary whose face was never seen. For this reason, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were working with Hinata, Ino and Neji, on their mission today. They were supposed to be guarding a diplomat from Hoshigakure back to Konoha. As it was the group felt oddly nervous that this new assassin might attack at any moment. Diplomats and various other officials had been killed already by Kaito the Nameless. If this diplomat was killed they'd be in trouble, as the alliance with Hoshigakure was very hard to broker. The fact that two Star Shinobi were with them didn't help ease the edge that had settled over them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had become a different person over the last two years. Constant training and studying had been his companion and the Akatsuki had been his trainers. He'd become a master of the silent kill, like the former mist-nin Zabuza, and he'd learned to track better than an Inuzuka. He'd become a weapons specialist and had his own sword. Unlike Kisame, his sword didn't have a name. He wore a hooded black cloak on his missions for Akatsuki so he'd never been seen. Konan had become his fast friend and one of the people he looked up to. Itachi had become his brother for all intents and purposes. He was happy to play pranks on Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Hidan on a regular basis. Although he didn't know why he felt the need to pull pranks on them. He'd also learned how to use Medical ninjutsu through study and practise in Amekagure. He was pretty good at it. Not as good as Tsunade, but he was certainly getting there. Naruto dressed in black pants, black fingerless gloves, with metal plate guards on the top of them, black ninja sandals, and a high-collared, navy blue shirt. He had arm protectors that were white on his own arms, and on the back of his shirt, he had a circular symbol with the Uchiha fan inside it and an orange swirl on the top section of the fan. His blonde hair framed his face more neatly now and no one could understand how the boy had grown so much.

Konan sat with Pein discussing their next move when Naruto entered the room. "Kaito-kun?" Konan asked the teen. He looked at her and grinned. "Hey Konan Nee-Chan. Leader-Sama?" Naruto questioned the male. Pein smirked at the boy. He'd become a loyal weapon, and didn't remember anything of the past. "Kaito, we need you to do a small mission for us." Pein said softly. Naruto listened intently. "There is a diplomat, headed to Konoha, from Hoshigakure. We need you to take him out. If anyone tries to stop you, you take them out too. If Konoha makes an alliance with Hoshi as they have done with Suna, they will be in a position to start hunting us down. This can't be allowed to happen." Pein stated seriously. Naruto nodded. "I understand Leader-Sama. I'll take care of it. Is anyone assigned to come with me?" Naruto asked. "No. You should be fine doing this job on your own. You are a master of the silent kill you shouldn't have too much trouble killing one man. He is being protected by two Star Shinobi and seven Leaf Shinobi. I'm sure you can bypass them." Pein replied. Naruto nodded and went to leave the room. "I'll leave this afternoon Leader-Sama." Naruto stated seriously.

He walked out of the room, and Konan looked at Pein seriously. He looked back at her. "I know you don't want the boy to get hurt Konan. I know you care about what happens to him. He'll be fine. You worry before every mission he takes. He always comes back safe and sound." Pein stated kindly. "That doesn't mean my worry is unfounded. If a leaf Shinobi sees his face they'll take him back to Konoha. Once they do that he'll start remembering. I told you it may be a case of seeing and remembering for him." Konan said softly. "Well we'll have to start worrying about Konoha even more. They're getting closer to finding out where we are. We may have to take the battle to them soon." Pein stated. Konan nodded and the two carried on with their small meeting.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sasuke were at the back of the formation protecting the diplomat. Hinata and one star Shinobi were on one side, another star Shinobi and Ino were on the other. Kakashi and Neji were in front and Sai was behind Sasuke and Sakura. "I heard Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya discussing Akatsuki before we came on the mission." Sakura whispered to Sasuke. "What did they say?" Sasuke questioned. "They're on the move. Still no clue about Naruto. They have a new member though. The same assassin that we're all worrying about now. Kaito the Nameless." Sakura said. The two had no idea how close to home the name would prove to be.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was in his room checking some necessities for his journey, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." Naruto said softly. His loudness had toned down a lot. Itachi entered. "I hope you took what Leader-Sama said seriously. Make sure you're careful. Especially around Leaf Ninja." Itachi stated. "Yeah I know Aniki. I'll be fine. Besides, I've been on plenty of these missions before." Naruto replied. "None of them involved Leaf Ninja. They will do whatever they think they have to do to finish their mission Ototou." Itachi quipped back. "I'll be careful Aniki. I don't even intend to get close if I can help it." Naruto said kindly. Itachi walked forward and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Just remember the mission." Itachi stated. He left the room, and Naruto shook his head to himself.

He checked his necklace, around his neck, and his weapons. Not that he'd need that many. Then he put the weapons in his Kunai holster and shuriken pouch. He slipped food and medicine pills and a couple of scrolls into another pouch, and then pulled on his black, hooded-cloak. There was another knock at his door. "Come in." He called out yet again. This time it was Konan. She looked worried. "Hey Konan Nee-Chan. I would've come and said bye before I left you know." Naruto said kindly. Konan smiled and hugged the teen. "Be careful Kaito-Kun. I'm giving you one of my Origami birds. If anything happens, throw it into the air, and it will immediately set off towards me. We'll know if you're in trouble then." Konan said kindly. Naruto nodded happily. "I'll take good care of it Konan Nee-Chan." Naruto said softly. She nodded and handed him the Origami bird. Naruto grinned and hugged Konan back. "I'll be back soon Nee-Chan. Don't worry so much about me." Naruto said happily. He left the room then, as Konan watched after him, hoping he was right for once.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zetsu was talking with Pein in the meeting room. "So you want me to follow the boy?" Zetsu asked. "Yes. I want to see how he behaves when there is no one to pull his strings. Konan cares about the boy, almost as if she bore him herself. Make sure not to harm him if it's at all possible. If that occasion even arises" Pein stated. "Understood Leader-Sama." Zetsu stated calmly. He then left the room silently as Pein pondered his thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had made it to the diplomat's camp. He'd seen the faces of the leaf Shinobi, and was extremely confused. The faces looked so familiar to him. There was a pink haired girl, and dark haired boy and a silver haired male, with a face mask, that seemed the most familiar. It felt as though he should know them, but something was just out of reach on the edge of his thoughts. There was also a dark haired girl that seemed familiar, and Naruto felt a fondness within him for the girl. He decided to bide his time and wait for one of them to separate from the group.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

So far things had been going well and no one had attacked them. It was evening and the group had stopped for the night. Hinata went to get water from a nearby stream. She was gathering water in the canteens they carried when she heard a noise behind her. She spun round, Byakugan blazing, ready for action, only to see a face she hadn't seen in two years. Her eyes went wide. "Naruto?" She questioned in shock, before she went red and fainted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto knelt down next to the fallen girl. He had had plenty of opportunities to kill the Hoshigakure diplomat, but he hadn't done so yet. He still had many questions to ask. He'd waited for one of them to separate from the group for a while. As soon as the girl had left the group, he'd approached her. But she'd called him Naruto. And then she'd fainted? He was more confused than ever. As he knelt next to the girl he'd also had a flash of memory. Something he hadn't known for two years.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

_Naruto was standing in a field, with three tree stumps set in the ground, in a row, and he was looking around. He heard a noise and looked behind him, to see the same dark-haired girl, dressed in a blue, long sleeved t-shirt. "Hey Hinata!" He heard himself say cheerfully. "H-Hi Naruto-Kun. Wh-what are you doing here? Aren't you su-supposed to be at the arena?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. This was my old training ground. I just decided to look around it again and remember how far I've come." Naruto said cheerily. "Oh." Hinata replied. Her cheeks were still red. "You know Hinata, when I met you I thought you were really weird. But I've come to realise something." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him intently, cheeks still bright red. "I like weird people like you." Naruto said happily. "Come and watch me wipe the floor with Neji in my match Hinata right?" He called over his shoulder as he ran off. He saw the dark-haired Hinata nod slightly as he left......_

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto looked at the girl. _"Hinata... how do I know you?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He cupped some water from the stream and dripped it onto Hinata's face. Hinata stirred and looked at Naruto as though he were a ghost. "Naruto?" She asked. "My name's Kaito." Naruto replied. "Do you know who I am?" She asked. "You're name is Hinata... I think... I had a flash of memory when I saw you. I haven't had that in years. You were talking to me in a training ground. I said I liked weird people like you......" Naruto trailed off. "If you know who I am then how can you not know your name?" Hinata asked softly. She concentrated hard so that she wouldn't stutter. "I do know my name. Itachi-Aniki told me my name. It's Kaito." Naruto replied.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Hinata asked. "Yeah." Naruto said. He saw the headband around her neck. The symbol of the leaf displayed proudly. He stood up warily. "What's wrong?" Hinata asked. She didn't want to lose Naruto again, even if he had no full memories, he was still Naruto. "You're a leaf Ninja. They tried to kill me two years ago, that's how I lost my memories. I was told to stay away from Konoha." Naruto said. His voice showed only a tinge of fear. Hinata stared at him incredulously. "Naruto?"

"Stop calling me that! It's not my name!" Naruto yelled at her, effectively cutting her off. "It is your name!" Hinata yelled back. "Naruto is your name! You're a ninja of Konoha! You love Ramen and wearing orange jumpsuits! You wanted to be Hokage one day! That was your dream! You inspired me to keep fighting even when things were at their darkest! Why would I call you anything else?" Hinata yelled back. "Why would my brother lie to me?" Naruto yelled. "Because he isn't your brother Naruto. Itachi Uchiha is an S class criminal! You were on a team with his little brother! Sasuke! Do you remember him and Sakura-Chan?" Hinata exclaimed. The words Sakura-Chan clicked in his mind to form another flashback.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

_He was standing in a forest. A boy wearing the same style top he wore now, was standing to his left. A pink haired girl was standing to his right. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit exactly like the one he'd been wearing two years ago, when he woke up with Itachi-Aniki. He was trying to run up a tree without hands. It was a simple chakra exercise that he knew off by heart now, but he didn't seem able to do it. For some reason he found himself getting up off of the floor and walking over to the girl, who was sat on the ground watching him and the other boy attempt to complete the exercise. He bent down and started whispering to her. "Sakura-Chan you're really good at this. Can you give me some advice? Please? And please don't tell Sasuke I asked!" Naruto whispered to the pink haired female. She smiled at him and began speaking._

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

He felt like things were clicking when he didn't want them too. _"The orange jumpsuit I was wearing when I woke up that day... could it be that it was what I was recognisable in? Could Itachi-Aniki and Kisame really have been the ones that attacked me, and abducted me? Could they have been the ones that smacked me over the head and caused me to lose my memories?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto was so confused. Nothing seemed to make sense, and yet everything did at the same time.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked tentatively. Naruto looked at the girl and tried to make sense of what he was feeling when he did look at her. He felt this bond to her somehow. A bond he'd never really grasped with Itachi as his brother. "You're lying." Naruto whispered. He couldn't handle the thought that she might be right and he'd been lied to all these years. "I'm not lying Naruto. I'm not. I admired you my whole life why would I lie to you?" Hinata asked him. The problem with this statement was that Naruto wasn't sure that she _wasn't_ lying, and every time she spoke it made him want to trust her more.

He felt like something was very wrong, but he couldn't pinpoint it. He could practically smell danger in the air. That was when he heard footsteps heading towards them. He also heard a swish through the trees. _"Shuriken?"_ Naruto thought to himself. He listened for their trajectory and looked at the teen girl known as Hinata. "Get down!" He yelled, pushing her to the ground. He felt the sting of steel piercing his flesh as two sharpened shuriken pierced his lower back. He hissed as he sat up. He looked to see Zetsu watching him. "What the hell are you doing Zetsu? I had a mission, and you're interfering!" Naruto hissed angrily. "You're jeopardising your mission by talking to this girl. She is a leaf Kunoichi. She is dangerous to you. What made you protect her in the first place Kaito?" Zetsu asked blankly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji and Sakura thought that Hinata had been gone too long. They both decided to go to the stream and find her. That was when they heard shouting voices. They sped towards Hinata and heard the swish of shuriken. Sakura felt Sasuke running next to her. She looked at him and he nodded in understanding. They weren't prepared when they sped to the riverbank and saw someone shielding Hinata. They saw a black cloaked figure with shuriken in their lower back. When he sat up however, Sakura gasped, holding a hand to her mouth. The same spiky, blond hair, the same azure eyes that were still burning brightly and brimmed with emotion, and the same face, even if it had matured a little. "That's... Naruto!" Sakura murmured. Sasuke stared also, not making a sound.

"What the hell are you doing Zetsu? I had a mission, and you're interfering!" They heard Naruto hiss out. "He's with Akatsuki?" Sasuke said. His voice conveyed shock. "You're jeopardising your mission by talking to this girl. She is a leaf Kunoichi. She is dangerous to you. What made you protect her in the first place Kaito?" They heard Zetsu ask.

"What the hell?" Why are you calling him that?" Sasuke exclaimed out loud. Zetsu, Hinata and Naruto all turned to look at Sasuke. Naruto got up and helped Hinata up. "Are you alright?" They heard Naruto ask her. She nodded. Then they saw him pull the shuriken out of his back, wincing as he did so. "What I do or don't do isn't any of your business Zetsu. What the hell are you following me for?" Naruto asked. "Leader-Sama told me to follow you Kaito. It appears you're not as loyal as you should be." Zetsu said blankly. "Your brother would be disappointed." Zetsu added.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and saw the boy look torn. Sasuke knew that face. It came when Naruto was angry and confused with himself. "He doesn't have a brother. Naruto is an orphan with no family. What have you bastards been doing to him?" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked at Sakura with something akin to recognition. Like he'd seen a ghost. "You're called Sakura right?" Naruto asked. "Naruto don't you remember?" Sakura asked. She felt her heart clench. Her friend looked like everything was too new to him. "I haven't remembered anything for two years. Itachi-Aniki told me it's because I was attacked by Konoha Shinobi. I took a huge blow to the head, and lost a lot of blood and all of my memories." Naruto said softly. He eyed the leaf headband on Sakura's head. He looked at Sasuke. Sasuke felt raging anger boiling up inside him. "He's not your brother Naruto. He's my god damned brother and he's been manipulating you. I'll kill him for this." Sasuke hissed. Naruto got another flashback then.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

_The dark haired Shinobi was stood there with a glowing ball of electricity in his left hand. He was younger but Naruto could tell who he was. Once again, he looked down at himself to see he was wearing an orange jumpsuit that was exactly like the one he'd been wearing two years ago. He felt a headband on his head, but he didn't touch it. Naruto saw him behind Itachi-Aniki and Kisame. "I've fostered my hatred for you brother. I've waited and trained for this day. Now you _die!_" He yelled. He ran towards Itachi-Aniki, and tried to put that ball of electricity, which Naruto noticed sounded like birds singing, through Itachi-Aniki's chest. Itachi-Aniki grabbed his arm, and deflected the powerful looking attack. "Foolish little brother." Itachi-Aniki said blankly. He broke the boy's wrist. He screamed in agony, and Naruto felt something in his heart clench, and felt fear bubble up in his very being at the sound of the younger boy in pain. _

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto was shaking his head, shock apparent on his face. "You're lying. You're all lying. You're trying to trick me so you can kill me. You're all lying." Naruto kept saying it over and over. The group were shocked beyond belief. "Naruto." The dark haired Shinobi tried to approach him. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto yelled. Naruto was shaking and trembling like a leaf in the wind. His eyes were wide and afraid. He looked like he was about to implode mentally. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata called to him. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't listening. _"Something is very wrong with him."_ Sasuke thought to himself. He wasn't too proud to admit that this new Naruto was scaring him. Where was the old Naruto he knew?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto felt like his brain was on fire. It was overloading with images of people, smells and sounds. Voices that laughed and yelled were playing across his mind. He held his hands over his ears, trying to shut out the sounds, but he couldn't, because they were coming from his unused, locked away, memories. He felt himself drop to his knees and he pressed his fingers into his head, trying to not think. "Naruto-Kun are you alright?" He heard Hinata say to him. At the same time he felt himself losing consciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke glared angrily at the Akatsuki member. "What did you bastards do to him?" Sasuke asked. His voice was frighteningly calm. "We didn't do anything. After the nice whack to the head Kisame gave him, or so I was told, he had no memories. Itachi took advantage of the situation. He believes Itachi is his brother. He believes we're his friends. He's a ruthless killer now. Trying to make him be something else will just overload his brain. Which is why he is unconscious now. He obviously doesn't know who to believe. That makes it harder for you and easier for us. He remembers us. He only has flashes of you. Any person will stick with what they know." Zetsu stated neutrally.

"But he isn't just another person. He's Naruto Uzumaki. The Naruto I know would trust his feelings, not his brain." Sasuke heard Sakura say next to him. Sasuke smirked, knowing his pink-haired teammate was right. Naruto rarely ever thought out a situation before he jumped right in. Zetsu laughed at the group. "This isn't the Naruto you know. He knows himself as Kaito the Nameless. He has no memories of being the idiot you know. He plans his actions carefully in a battle. I've been on many a mission with the boy. He had Itachi as a trainer. He is a master of the silent kill. You'll find out when he wakes up." Zetsu said. His voice sounded smug, and Sasuke felt a glare crossing his face again. Sakura had run over to their fallen friend. She had her chakra ready to heal him, and she got to work healing his wounds. Sasuke saw the looks on Sakura's and Hinata's faces and wondered if Naruto wouldn't have two girls battling over his heart.

xXxXxXx IN NARUTO'S MIND xXxXxXx

"_Naruto, wake up!" Naruto blinked. "My name isn't Naruto." He said sleepily. "Of course it is. You need to wake up." Naruto opened his eyes to see an old man in red and white robes. "Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously. "You don't remember me Naruto? I should feel hurt, but since you have no real memories I can't really blame you." The old man said. Naruto looked around to see a village with pastel and bright coloured buildings everywhere. There was a mountain in front of him which had four faces carved into it. "Where are we?" Naruto asked. "You don't know?" The old man asked. "I'm not sure. It all seems familiar. I just can't put my finger on it." Naruto replied. "Well, if you go to your old apartment then you might remember some more things." The old man said kindly. The old man started walking through towards the village. "Hey old man! What's going on? Wait up!" Naruto yelled, as he ran up to walk next to the old man. He was smoking from a pipe as he walked. Naruto saw children running around happily. He saw Shinobi standing on the street talking to each other. He felt nervous at the sight of so many leaf headbands. "Where are you taking me old man?" Naruto asked. "To your home Naruto." The old man replied. "This isn't my home. My home is back at base with Itachi-Aniki, Konan Nee-chan and the others." Naruto said softly. "And stop calling me Naruto. It's not my name." Naruto hissed. The old man said nothing. He just carried on smoking his pipe. Naruto walked along with the old man, not really wanting to, but compelled to follow him by his own feet. He no longer seemed to control his body, as it walked up to an older looking building. He followed the old man up to the top floor and they stood outside a green door with a window in the top. "This is your home Naruto." The old man said. "My name isn't Naruto." Naruto hissed. "Well I can't open the door. You have the key." The old man replied. Naruto put his hand in his pocket to feel for the key, but everything was fading to black and the old man was still speaking. "Just remember the way Naruto. The will of fire burns strongest in you." He heard the old man say._

xXxXxXx OUT OF NARUTO'S MIND xXxXxXx

Naruto felt himself coming to, and opened his eyes. He was laying on his front, and he felt some sort of chakra healing him. He turned his head to look at the pink haired girl, who was knelt on the floor, her hands over his back, with a green glow emitting from them. "It'll be alright Naruto. We'll look after you." The girl said kindly. Naruto's back was practically healed, but his mind was still racing. He stood up shakily. 'Sakura-Chan' stared at him worriedly as he turned to look at Zetsu. "Get lost Zetsu." Naruto hissed. "I'm afraid not. I'll have to complete your mission as you're in no fit state to do so." Zetsu said gleefully.

At that point, the silver haired leaf Shinobi, along with a black haired leaf Shinobi, a blonde Leaf Kunoichi and two Star Shinobi, appeared. A man who was dressed in a formal yakuta was stood behind them. He was obviously the intended target. Naruto's eyes widened, when Zetsu disappeared, and reappeared behind the diplomat. "Wait!" Naruto yelled. It was too late. The diplomat was dead before Naruto could even get the single syllable from his mouth. Zetsu grinned. "Well Kaito, you should be coming back now." Zetsu said blankly. Even as he smiled his voice was so completely blank it was scary. "I'm going to do something before I think of coming back to the base." Naruto said calmly. "You're turning traitor Kaito?" Zetsu hissed. "No. Just checking out something." Naruto stated. Zetsu glared and disappeared.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi stared at his young student. He wasn't so young anymore. Kakashi could see the things in his eyes that his other students and younger comrades couldn't see. The suspicion in his eyes, the killer intent that radiated from his every move, the maturity his gaze held. This was not the innocent little Genin that he had known two years ago. This was a trained killing machine. A true Shinobi. "Naruto?" Kakashi questioned carefully. "That is _not_ my name." The boy said. "Why do you insist it's not?" Kakashi looked at Hinata as she spoke. "We all know you. I know you know we're telling the truth. Why can't you believe us?" Hinata asked. To anyone else, Naruto would have seemed completely calm. But to Kakashi's trained eyes, there was a definite trembling of the teen's hands. He disappeared from sight. Leaving them all shocked and Kakashi wondering what exactly the boy had been told.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto watched from a tree as the girls, Hinata and Sakura, called out for him. Or who they thought he was. "Naruto!" The pink haired girl yelled. The black haired male, who'd come with her, the one his flash had told him was Sasuke, pulled the crying girl into a hug. The long-haired male, hugged the dark haired Kunoichi as she started crying as well. "I'm sorry to make you cry." Naruto whispered. "I need to find out the truth before I can decide what to do." Naruto added. He leapt from that branch and disappeared into the night, leaving behind a dead diplomat, two Star Shinobi and a group of Leaf Shinobi in his wake.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, end of chapter three. Next chapter, we'll have some points of view from people. An extra twist and a few noticeable innuendos (I hope) so please R&R and tell me what you think. I'll be updating soon. Byes everyone.


	4. Bittersweet Memories

Okay the fourth chapter of Lost is here. Thanks to all of you who've reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Four – Bittersweet Memories.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zetsu had arrived back at the Akatsuki base and reported what had happened to Pein. Pein glared fiercely at Zetsu. "Why did you let him get away Zetsu?" Pein hissed. "He insists that he's coming back. He was injured protecting one of the Konoha Shinobi. He recognised her." Zetsu replied. Pein gritted his teeth. "He'll contact Konan or Itachi. If either of them leave the base alone without telling me, follow them." Pein stated. Zetsu nodded. "Understood." He said simply and left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto found himself travelling towards Konoha. Although he had no idea where he was going really. His instincts were taking him there. Once he found himself outside the gates of Konoha, hidden in the forest, he wondered what it was that bought him there. He saw the carved faces in the mountainside, like in his dream. There was an extra face however. The face of a woman. Naruto stared intently at the face. "I know her." Naruto whispered to himself. Another memory came to him then.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

_Naruto was stood in front of the woman. She had blond hair. "I am Hokage now, so I shouldn't really dirty my hands on a little squirt like you. One finger's all I'm gonna need." She stated boldly. "Don't underestimate me Baa-Chan. I'm gonna be Hokage one day." He heard himself say. He charged at the female, and felt her finger flick off a headband he'd been wearing. He stared as she bought her fingers to flick his forehead. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the flick, but felt a pair of lips, gently touch his forehead. "Grow up to be a great man. Alright kid?" She said kindly. A smile graced her face. "Of course Tsunade Baa-Chan!" He heard himself exclaim._

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto bit his lip hard. _"Why do I remember people here?"_ Naruto thought to himself. _"I need to let my instincts guide me."_ He thought again, as he snuck into Konoha, hoping to find the answers to his questions.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was finished explaining what had happened to Tsunade. "So Naruto was there?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi nodded, as the other Konoha Shinobi stayed quiet. "And he had absolutely no memories of Konoha?" Tsunade asked again. "He seemed to recognise Hinata and Sakura. He was very confused. I didn't really get to speak to him." Kakashi said softly. "Hinata?" Tsunade questioned. "He didn't remember his name at all. He said his name was Kaito. But he knew who I was. He said he'd had a flash of memory of a conversation we'd had. He remembered Sakura. I think he recognised Sasuke. In fact I think he recognised all of us even if it was only a little bit. But he was very confused. Like he wasn't sure who to believe. He really thinks that Itachi Uchiha is his brother." Hinata stated. Tsunade nodded. "We'll have to plan our next move carefully. Not only with Naruto but also with Hoshigakure." Tsunade said softly. "He protected Hinata from Zetsu's attack! There must be some hope!" Sakura exclaimed. "There's probably a lot of hope, depending on what Naruto does next. He didn't kill the diplomat, which means we still have a hope of salvaging the peace treaty with Hoshigakure. But we also have a chance to help Naruto. If any of you see him, just make sure to let him ask his questions, and answer them honestly. He's had enough lies. It'll help him if he sees familiar faces." Tsunade said. The group nodded. Sai was stood in a corner of the room, not really wanting to get involved, but with an enormous curiosity to see how this played out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto crept through Konoha as silently as possible. He looked around surreptiously. The buildings were the same as in his dream. He hadn't seen the old man however. He made his way around in the shadows, hoping not to be spotted. He found himself next to what appeared to be a school. He looked at a lone tree swing, and something clicked again in his mind.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto was sat on the swing, looking around at the groups of playing children. He saw who he assumed to be Sauske, also sitting alone under a tree. He saw a girl he thought to be Sakura, sat with who he assumed to be the blond Kunoichi he'd seen with the group before. They were all considerably younger but he just instinctively knew who they were. He also saw Hinata hiding behind a fence, watching him. He heard Sakura and the other girl talking. "What are you going to do after school Ino-Chan?" Sakura asked the blond girl. "I'm helping in the flower shop. Dad's on a mission so Mom needs me to help out." Ino said happily. "I have to help out at the sweet shop today. Mom and Dad are busy." Sakura replied. Naruto stared at them, wondering where his own parents were.

That was when a Ninja came into the courtyard. He had spiky brown hair, tied into a ponytail and a scar across his nose. "Come on everyone! Break time is over! Back to class!" The man yelled. Naruto, against his will, felt himself standing up and running over to the teacher. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" He heard himself shout......

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto was so very confused. Was the man a teacher or a friend? Maybe he was both. Maybe he didn't even exist. Naruto heard people coming, and hid in the tree. He saw students run out into the courtyard. Three of the students stuck out to him and one of them in particular. "Konohamaru-Kun! Are you okay?" The girl of the three asked. "I'm alright Moegi. I was just thinking about Naruto Nii-Chan. I wonder if he'll come back. Sasuke and Sakura keep saying he's going to but it's been so long." Konohamaru stated. 'Konohamaru' held a pair of goggles in his hands, and looked very downhearted. Again Naruto was faced with a flashback.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

"Hey it's a long road to become Hokage. Here, have these." Naruto said to the boy as he handed him the goggles. Konohamaru grinned widely. "You mean it boss?" Konohamaru asked. "Sure. I've already graduated. I've got a leaf headband. So you can use these goggles now. Just remember there isn't an easy road to becoming Hokage. One day we'll battle for the title of Hokage." Naruto said to the boy. He nodded vigorously. "Okay Naruto Nii-Chan!" He exclaimed loudly.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto carried on watching as Konohamaru's two friends, Moegi and Udon, as Naruto found out, tried to comfort him. Then the very same teacher came out of the school as in his flashback. "Okay everyone, break time is over! Back to class!" He called out.

As students filed in, Konohamaru ran up to the same Iruka-Sensei. "Iruka-Sensei?" He questioned softly. "What's wrong Konohamaru?" Iruka asked. "Do you think that Naruto Nii-Chan will be back soon?" He asked. "I think he's going to come back to us one day Konohamaru. That's something I know from the bottom of my heart." Iruka said gently. "He has to come back. He promised he was gonna battle me for the title of Hokage. He never breaks his word!" Konohamaru exclaimed. Naruto bit his lip as yet another flashback came to him.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

_Naruto stood up and slammed his hand on the desk. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! I never go back on my word! I don't care if I stay a Genin for the rest of my life! I'm still gonna be Hokage one day!" He heard himself yell. He saw Hinata sat next to him smiling softly. _

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto felt so confused. _"Was everything I was told a lie?"_ He thought to himself sorrowfully as he left the tree he was sitting in, and disappeared with all the stealth he could muster.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Sakura started walking down the street sadly. "I wanna see Naruto again Sasuke." Sakura said softly. "I know a way we can." Sasuke replied. Sasuke started walking in a different direction. Sakura followed after him quickly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto found himself going through Konoha, sticking to the shadows. His hood never left his head. His face was never exposed. He was still so confused. He soon found himself at a rickety looking apartment complex. He made his way to the top floor and stood outside the very same green door, with the window in the top. He touched the knob of the door, only for the door to open. The door creaked loudly, and Naruto cringed just from the loudness that broke the silence. He walked into the apartment and saw that the place hadn't been lived in for a while. He could see films of dust on everything. Yet images attacked him from every direction. Him sitting on the beat up couch, him eating instant Ramen at the kitchen table, him reaching into the beat up refrigerator to pick up a carton of milk. Often it was out of date. He walked into what seemed to be the bedroom. He saw the bed, and a beaver hat left on the messy bed. He was assailed by images of himself, wearing the hat when he woke up. He walked over to the bedside table and picked up a picture frame that sat there. It was covered thickly with dust, but Naruto couldn't help feeling this need to remove the dust. He wiped the dust off with a rag he saw on bedside table next to the photo frame. What he saw took his breath away.

It was him, as a twelve year old. But what took his breath away were the people in the picture with him. He noted the silver haired Jounin that he'd seen with the others, protecting the diplomat. He looked exactly the same and Naruto felt a lump in his throat. He also saw the ones he knew as Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura was in the middle smiling, Sasuke was on the right side and he was on the left. The silver haired Jounin had his hands on top of their heads, ruffling their hair, it appeared. Naruto turned the picture over, and saw that he'd written on the back of it.

"Me, Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke-Teme." Naruto read out softly. He picked up another photo frame, also covered in dust and wiped it clean. He saw a picture of himself with the man he'd remembered being Iruka-Sensei. He was sat on a stool in, what appeared to be, a Ramen bar. Naruto saw himself sat on the stool next to the brunette male. Both were grinning at the camera, and holding chopsticks. Naruto was shoving Ramen into his mouth whilst still grinning. He looked on the back, and yet again found a note. "Me and Iruka-Sensei after I graduated the Academy." Naruto read out loud again. There were about four other pictures along a shelf that was just above his bed. He cleaned them off one by one. The first one was a picture of him, as a younger child, and the old man from his dream. "Me and Old Man Hokage on my tenth birthday." Naruto read out. He looked at the second picture. It was him with the three kids he'd seen at the Academy. "Me and the Konohamaru Corps before the Chunin exams." Naruto read out. The third picture was a picture of him and the blond female he knew to be 'Tsunade Baa-Chan' as well as two others. One was a tall, older man, with pure white hair. The other was a young woman with short, dark hair. "Me, Ero-Sennin, Tsunade Baa-Chan and Shizune Nee-Chan at the hot springs." Naruto read out. The last picture was a picture of him with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, the blonde girl Ino, The male with long, dark hair, a brunette boy with sunglasses, a dark haired boy with spiky hair that looked like a pineapple, a brunette girl with odangos, a red haired boy, another blond girl, a boy with a black, bowl haircut, a large looking brunette boy, a brunette boy with a white puppy on his head and a boy wearing a black hood with cat ears. He looked at the back of the photo. "Me with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Shino, Neji, Ten Ten, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. After Tsunade Baa-Chan came to Konoha." Naruto read. He had placed the pictures back as he had looked at them.

He could scarcely believe this was all real. But the handwriting was definitely his on the back of the photos. He felt himself trembling. The urge to cry was overwhelming at that moment. But Itachi had taught him not to cry. A lot more things made sense since he'd been told he wasn't Itachi's brother at all. He could see the resemblances between Sasuke and Itachi, where he'd never seen them between himself and Itachi. He wondered if Sasuke could use Sharingan like Itachi. Then remember his flashback and realised that in fact he could. Naruto knew instinctively that they were telling the truth. He wanted so badly to remember everything. To know exactly what had happened. He heard his front door open, for he knew now that this apartment was in fact his, and he did the only thing he could think of doing. He used chakra to cling to the ceiling as he waited for whoever it was to reveal themselves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the apartment. "Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" Sakura asked. "I come here sometimes. When I think that Naruto's getting further away. I come here and I remember and I realise that he's going to come back to us one day." Sasuke said softly. "Even now that we know he doesn't remember us?" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke could see she needed a positive answer. "I think he'll remember us. I don't know how long it's going to take, but I'll be waiting for my best friend when he wants to come back." Sasuke stated. Sakura smiled softly as they entered Naruto's room. "Sasuke do you think...... when Naruto comes back...... that he'll want to stay with us?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in surprise. "He's always lived here. We're a team Sasuke, and I stay with you now. I know that you painted that room and everything, but do you really think... deep down... that he'll stay with us?" Sakura asked. "I don't honestly know." Sasuke replied. "That doesn't mean you can't hope though." Sasuke added stoically, as Sakura nodded. That was when they looked at the photos on the side table, and shelf across the top of Naruto's bed. "The photos have been cleaned." Sasuke said softly. "Didn't you do that?" Sakura asked. "No I never touched anything in here. Someone's been here." Sasuke stated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had listened to the whole conversation. He bit his lip and wondered how he could never know people missed him that much. That was when he heard the end of the conversation. He decided to reveal himself. He jumped down from his position, clinging to the roof, making Sasuke and Sakura jump.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura jumped back, and Sasuke pulled out a kunai, until he saw the glint of Naruto's familiar necklace. He felt his eyes widen as he put away his kunai. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He saw his old friend pull his hood down, and Sasuke was forced to see just how much Naruto had grown. "I believe you all now." Naruto said softly. "Do you remember us?" Sakura begged. Naruto shook his head and Sasuke felt his heart drop. "I keep getting images. Everywhere I look. Everything in here makes me have flashbacks. The pictures......" Naruto looked over at the pictures. "They all have my handwriting on the back. I wish I could remember everything fully. I don't know why I can't." Naruto said softly.

Sasuke saw tears creeping down Sakura's cheeks. Naruto looked so confused. "I want to. I look at those pictures and everyone in them looks happy to be there. I want to remember what their friendships were like. I......" Naruto trailed off when Sakura threw her arms around his neck. Sasuke gave a soft smile. "Naruto, we can help you remember! We can!" Sakura yelled. "Stay with us Naruto! Please?" Sakura pleaded. Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke hoped his eyes were sending the same message. "I need to do something first. I'll come back as soon as I've finished it. But I will come back. I swear. Give me one week. I'll be back in this apartment." Naruto said softly. He took Sakura's arms from around his neck, and gripped her shoulders gently. "Don't cry Sakura-Chan. I don't like to see you cry." Naruto said softly. "Look after each other." Naruto said gently to Sasuke. Sasuke gave a small smile. "We'll see you soon." Sasuke uttered. Naruto gave a small smile and left the apartment, before either of his old teammates could say a word.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto left Konoha, and his heart almost longed to go back. But he couldn't do that yet. He had to confront the people that had done this to him. He needed to know why. He wanted to talk to Konan desperately. He wanted so many things. But right now he needed to break his ties with Akatsuki, which is where he was heading now. _"I'll make things right somehow."_ He thought to himself as he leapt through the trees. He got to a clearing near Konoha still, and released the origami bird that Konan had given him. _"Now all I need to do is to wait for Konan to reply."_ Naruto thought as he sat down to wait.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the fourth chapter of Lost. I hope you all like it. Naruto will be meeting up with people next chapter, and there'll be some other surprises in store too. So tune in for the next chappie.

As a note to you all, I will be updating next week, but I won't be updating between the fourth and eighteenth of May, because I'll be in Spain. You see it's my Mother's birthday and with my tiny funds, I saved money so I can take my mom to Spain for her birthday. She's always wanted to go. (nods) So yeah, I'll be unable to update, but I WILL be writing a lot. My laptop and I are never parted, so expect updates when I get back. See ya soon people.


	5. The Plight of A Sister

Okay all, here's chapter five. I hope you all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Five – The Plight of A Sister.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Konan looked out of her window, and saw one of her origami birds heading towards her. She cupped a hand around it delicately, and opened the message. She bit her lip as she recognised the handwriting. _"Nee-Chan, meet me at the border between Konoha and Suna. I need to talk to you. Kaito."_ Konan read silently. Her hands shook. _"Please let him be alright."_ She thought to herself as she grabbed her own Akatsuki cloak and left the room. She didn't notice that Zetsu had been observing her departure.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Do you think we should go and talk to Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they left Naruto's apartment. "I think so. If we don't tell her and there's trouble, I'm sure she'll be very unhappy." Sasuke said. Sakura gave a smile when she saw that Sasuke had a mocking smirk on his face. "We should tell her really." Sakura said softly. Sasuke nodded and the pair started walking to the Hokage tower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Konan has left to see Naruto." Zetsu stated seriously. "Bring her back. I don't want her harmed Zetsu. I'll make that clear now. You will not hurt her in any way." Pein stated. Zetsu nodded. "Listen in to their conversation. I want to know exactly what contact she has with the boy. I want to know how it can be exploited." Pein stated. Zetsu nodded again and disappeared. "That seems rather cruel." Itachi stated. Pein glared at him. "You care for the boy do you?" Pein asked. "I've grown fond of him. He is easily manipulated however." Itachi replied. "So there's no love in the boy you adopted as a brother?" Pein asked. Itachi glared at his leader furiously. Pein just laughed. "We'll see what Zetsu reports back." Pein quipped, as Itachi glared even more.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was sat in an empty bar. It had been deserted years ago, but Akatsuki members met there often. He sensed a familiar chakra. "Hey Nee-chan." Naruto said softly. He turned to look at the bluenette. Her face filled with worry, stared back at him. She ran up to him and hugged him. "You're alright! I was worried about you Kaito!" Konan exclaimed. "But Kaito isn't my real name is it Konan Nee-Chan?" Naruto questioned. Konan looked at him softly. "You know? Did you remember?" Konan asked. "I keep getting flashes. Naruto is my real name. Did you really intend to just use me?" Naruto asked softly. "Kai- I mean Naruto. It was never my intention to use you. Ever. When you came to the base, you were like a ray of sunshine. Pein told me to make you feel welcome. At first you were a real mystery to me. But after a while...... you really grew on me. You've become family to me Naruto. I never had a family, apart from Pein. I never had brothers and sisters. I never wanted you to get hurt." Konan said softly. Naruto looked into her eyes. "I believe you. But does that mean you'll let me go?" Naruto asked. Konan nodded. "I didn't tell Pein I was coming here. I don't want him to try and control you. Go back to that village of yours Naruto. Not all the people there cared about you, but you do have friends. People that truly love you and want you back home." Konan said kindly. "What about you?" Naruto asked. "I'll go back to the Akatsuki. Where I've been since I was a child. But sometimes...... maybe I'll...... get to come and visit you? I don't know, but I'll definitely be checking up on you. I don't know how but I will see you every so often." Konan pleaded. Her eyes looked saddened. "You'll always be Konan Nee-Chan to me. I'm not exactly going to turn you in if you do come to visit me." Naruto replied. Konan hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto hugged her back. "You're so forgiving Naruto. I don't know how you can be." Konan whispered. "Because I guess I want to be better than my others." Naruto replied.

Konan grinned. "You know, your dream was to be the greatest Hokage. Did any of your friends in Konoha remind you about that?" Konan asked. "Hinata did." Naruto replied. "I really think you could be Naruto. I don't know what makes me believe in you, but I do. You'll be a great Hokage. Maybe you'll be a great peacekeeper too." Konan added wistfully. "I'll find a way to bring everyone into peace. A world where everyone understands each other." Naruto said. Konan nodded. "What about Itachi?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry Naruto. I think he does have a certain fondness for you, but he... he was the one who instigated the idea of lying to you about your own past. He was using you as a weapon. I wish I could tell you if he cared about you or not. Itachi is a mystery to everyone who knows him. Strangely enough, it's that mystery that makes him who he is." Konan said softly. Naruto nodded. "One day I'll have it out with him. But not today. I think I need to go back home Nee-Chan. Just make sure you keep your promise. Come and visit me. I'll miss you the most out of everyone in Akatsuki ya know." Naruto stated chirpily. Konan nodded. "I will Naruto. I swear." Konan replied.

That was when a shadow passed over them. They both turned to look at Zetsu. "Meeting up with a traitor, Konan, I thought you had better sense." Zetsu stated. "Leave Konan Nee-Chan alone! She was trying to convince me to come back but I refused! Naruto yelled. "What a bad liar you are Naruto. I just heard your whole heartbreaking conversation. I've been told to bring you back Konan. Leader-Sama has asked that I bring you back unharmed." Zetsu stated sarcastically. Konan glared, and Naruto joined her. "I won't let you hurt Konan Nee-Chan." Naruto hissed. "What are you going to do brat? Kill me?" Zetsu questioned. "If I have to." Naruto replied. "Fine then boy. You want to fight, I'll fight you. Just remember, I'm not under any instructions concerning you." Zetsu hissed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade listened to Sakura and Sasuke's account of seeing Naruto again. "So he says he's coming back here?" Tsunade asked hopefully. "Yes Tsunade-Shishou. He said he needed to talk to someone first." Sakura replied. Sasuke nodded in agreement. Tsunade smiled widely. "Jiraiya you pervert, get in here!" Tsunade called. Jiraiya, as usual, hopped in through the window, grinning like a nutcase. "I suppose you just heard the conversation?" Tsunade asked. "Of course I did. You want me to go and check out what the brat is up to?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade nodded. Sakura and Sasuke stared at Tsunade. "If he's in danger, we can't ignore it." Tsunade replied. The two younger Ninja nodded their understanding.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto pulled out his sword and Zetsu got into a fighting stance. "No! Zetsu, leave him alone!" Konan yelled. "I don't follow your orders Konan." Zetsu stated. Konan couldn't help but feel like her breath had been stolen, when Zetsu launched a flurry of punches at Naruto. Naruto, being as smart as he was, managed to dodge every single blow. He went after Zetsu with his sword, but Zetsu was extremely talented, as all Akatsuki members were, and dodged Naruto's slices. Kicks, punches and hits were let loose on both sides, and both sides were dodging, or taking minimal damage. That was until Zetsu flew past Naruto at a speed that didn't seem quite human. He pulled out a kunai, aiming to take down Konan. Naruto gave chase, going at his own impossible speeds. He threw himself in front of the kunai, meant for Konan. But before Zetsu could bury his weapon into Naruto's flesh, he fell to the floor.

Time seemed to slow, then speed up, as Naruto realised that Zetsu was dead. Konan and Naruto saw a kunai sticking out of Zetsu's back. Their gaze trailed over the dead Zetsu, towards the door. There standing in the doorway was none other than Itachi Uchiha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. That's the end of the chapter for now. I know I'm awful, but don't worry, I will be updating in two weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Please R&R and let me know what you think. By the way, if you think the fight scene was rubbish, I have to apologise. I'm kinda useless at them. Although I am attempting to write more of them so I get better. Love ya people, see you when I come back from Spain.


	6. Itachi's Secret

Okay I admit that the last chapter was short I also left you guys hanging and I feel bad, so I apologise. Anywho, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Six – Itachi's Secret.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Konan stared at Itachi in wonder. "Why did you save me Itachi?" Naruto asked. "Because you remind me of Sasuke. So much so that I felt the need to protect you." Itachi said softly. "I don't get that in the slightest. You bought him to us Itachi. You took advantage of his memory loss." Konan stated. "If I hadn't, then what would have happened Konan? He would have had the Kyubi removed from him, and he would have been killed. I wanted to save him. At first it was to try and keep one bond alive for my brother, but as you've said, the brat grows on you." Itachi replied. Konan looked down at the floor. "Why does Sasuke hate you so much Itachi? I know that I knew, but I just can't remember." Naruto asked. His face completely serious. "I was accused of murdering the whole Uchiha clan. Apart from Sasuke." Itachi answered. "Did you kill them?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Itachi's answer was quick and effective. "But...... why would you do that?" Naruto quipped.

Itachi took a breath and sat on one of the bar stools. "I wanted to protect Sasuke." Itachi was trying to avoid the whole story and Naruto could tell. "Why would he need protecting?" Naruto asked. "If I tell you I must ask you to promise, never to breathe a word to Sasuke. He thought our family were perfect. He can never know the truth." Itachi replied. Naruto thought for a few moments. Then nodded his head. "I promise." Naruto replied. Itachi visibly relaxed. Then he started his tale. "It started when I got promoted to Anbu." Itachi said.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Itachi walked home from another mission. He'd been accepted into Anbu, and he knew his father was waiting for him to come and tell him of his triumph. He walked into their family meeting room without a word and knelt before his father. "Your entry into Anbu was a success I assume?" His father asked. Itachi nodded. "It went as well as you expected it to." Itachi replied. "Good. Why did you insist upon me going to Sasuke's inauguration ceremony?" His father hissed. "He'd suspect something was wrong if you didn't go. You are his father after all." Itachi replied. He received a slap to his face. "Don't call me that creature's father. Keep in mind that he's not a brother of yours. He's a demon. Now that you're a part of Anbu, you can help rid us of him without any trace." His father stated angrily. He got up and left the room, leaving Itachi to bite his lip angrily. _"How can you hate Sasuke for carrying a creature that you had placed inside of him yourself?"_ Itachi thought. He heard a noise near the door. He turned to see Sasuke staring at him oddly.

"Why does father look angry Aniki?" Sasuke asked cutely. His face filled with confusion. "He just didn't like something I said Sasuke." Itachi replied. _"He can never know that his own father and clan think so little of him."_ Itachi thought. "I made it into Anbu." Itachi told his brother. Sasuke grinned widely. If it was possible, Sasuke looked happier about the promotion than Itachi was. "That's great Aniki! Did you tell father yet? He'll be happy when you do tell him! He wanted you to be in Anbu! Maybe you can help me with my Shuriken jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed happily. "I'm sorry Sasuke, not today." Itachi replied. Sasuke looked at him cutely, and Itachi poked him in the forehead. "Owe! Do you have to do that Aniki?" Sasuke asked. Itachi got up from where he was sat and ruffled his little brother's hair affectionately. "I'll see you soon Sasuke." Itachi stated and left the room, leaving his small brother to ponder as always.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi glared at his father as they faced each other. "You want Sasuke to love you before he dies father? Having second thoughts about ending his life?" Itachi asked. He was angry that his father was manipulation his little brother. "As you keep saying he'd be suspicious if we act differently towards him. I attempted to teach the brat a jutsu, and he can't do it. It's not going to make a difference." His father stated angrily. "I'm not going to let you manipulate Sasuke anymore! He's my little brother not a pet project!" Itachi yelled. His father stood up, towering above Itachi. "Are you intending to betray this clan? All the members of our clan know what Sasuke is. I will not risk the danger of his becoming unstable. If you can't commit the deed, I'll find someone who will." Fugaku Uchiha hissed out at his eldest child. Itachi glared. "Who father? Is there someone so sick they'd want to kill a seven year old child form their own family?" Itachi spat out. "He's not a child. If you cared about this clan and your duty to it you'd finish that demon yourself. But of course you want to shirk your duties. I'll find someone who's more loyal to this family to do the job I ask." Fugaku stated angrily. Itachi shook with anger as his father left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was sunset. Itachi was standing over the corpse of his cousin Shisui, his best friend who had to die at his own hand. Fugaku had indeed found a replacement to kill Sasuke and Itachi had just made sure that the replacement was out of commission. Killing Shisui hadn't been easy. In fact it had been the hardest decision he'd ever had to make, but he'd done it anyway. To protect his baby brother.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As Itachi went through the Uchiha estate, a few weeks later, he heard people whispering wherever he went.

"_That's Itachi isn't it?"_

"_Isn't he suspected of killing Shisui?" _

"_Apparently his brother did it, and they're trying to keep it quiet." _

"_They say he's a Jinchuriki!" _

"_He needs to be killed!" _

"_We can't put the village in danger!"_

"_We must protect our clan's honour!"_

Itachi heard whispers like that wherever he went within the clan's estate. He knew Sasuke would never hear these whispers. His clan were too frightened of him. Itachi knew his father had started the rumours. His father knew that he had killed Shisui, but he didn't want to lose his only heir. Sasuke wasn't important enough to their father. He knew his father was trying to incite an attack against Sasuke. Especially when he'd mastered the grand fireball justu. Itachi bit his lip angrily as he heard a few men talking about 'getting rid of the demon tonight' and his blood ran cold.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Stop it Itachi! Your father wouldn't do such a thing! He loves you and your brother!" Itachi heard his mother yell as he fought his own father. His father looked like a man possessed. He managed to trip Itachi and send him sprawling to the floor. Sheer anger made him fight on. Fugaku prepared to run Itachi through and that was when Mikoto Uchiha threw herself over her eldest child's body. Itachi's eyes widened as he heard the impact of the sword to his mother's body. The look of pain that crossed his mother's face would be etched into his mind forever. Mikoto Uchiha collapsed, and Itachi, gently moved her so that she was lying down on her back. Her blood created a puddle around her on the floor. Fugaku looked at his sword like a man in shock. "Look after your little brother Itachi. Look after Sasuke. Make sure both of you are safe." Mikoto whispered. Those were her last words, as her breath left her body. Itachi felt numb inside. His hands shook as he looked at his father. "How could you? You lied to my mother! You never told her what you did to Sasuke did you? You turned him into a Jinchuriki and you never told her! You hated him and hated him and never though for one second that all he wanted was your acceptance! He trained the whole week to master that jutsu just so you'd accept him! Just to give him a little praise! You incited the clan against him! It was you who spread those rumours wasn't it? How could you do that to your child?" Itachi yelled. His anger over his father's ways came out in a long verbal tirade. Fugaku Uchiha looked at Itachi angrily. "You refused your duty to this family! You gave me no choice! You attacked me, your own father, without remorse! Killed your cousin Shisui, your best friend! For what? A demon container? Now your mother is dead! Soon that boy will be dead! Make a decision on who's side do you wish to be?" Fugaku yelled back.

Itachi glared at Fugaku with nothing but hatred. "I chose my side a long time ago. Sasuke is my baby brother. He depends on me. I choose him above all others. No one is alive to kill Sasuke. I finished them all off. If Mother had insisted on Sasuke's death I would have killed her too. But I knew she had no idea. You never told her the truth for her to have any opportunities to make a decision. I won't allow you to hurt Sasuke. I've lost everything that matters to me today, but not him. Not yet. So you might as well give up father." Itachi stated calmly. Fugaku looked horrified. "You-you... you killed.... everyone?" Fugaku asked shakily. "Everyone." Itachi replied. "There were no children, apart from Sasuke and I, here. Everyone was older than me apart from Shisui. But Shisui and I were the same age. If I could fight with and kill my best friend father, what shocks you so much about me killing everyone else?" Itachi asked. Fugaku Uchiha looked at his eldest child with loathing. "You murdered your own kin!" Fugaku yelled. "You would murder your own kin. Wasn't it supposed to be me on the end of your sword instead of my mother? Didn't you plan to kill Sasuke? Then you have the nerve to talk to me about kin?" Itachi asked. Fugaku growled angrily and jumped forward to attack his son. Itachi used his own sword to run his father through. "You will never hurt anyone again father. You and this clan are through. Sasuke will make this clan a better one." Itachi hissed. He let his father drop to the ground. That was when he heard running footsteps. Sasuke burst into the room. He looked terrified. He didn't even seem to see Itachi at first. "Mother? Father?" Sasuke said softly. He looked at his butchered parents, tears streaming down his cheeks, and then he saw Itachi. "Aniki? Who did this? Everyone's dead! Aniki!" Sasuke exclaimed pitifully. It was this moment that Itachi had decided to lie. This moment that Itachi would tell his brother that he'd murdered the clan to test his potential. _"I can never tell him the truth about them. He'd never understand."_ Itachi thought as he told Sasuke the lie that would last for the rest of their lives.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK! xXxXxXx

Naruto and Itachi stared at each other. "Sasuke is...... Sasuke's a Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked softly. Itachi nodded. "For the Goyubi, the five tailed bull. He doesn't know Naruto. He can never know." Itachi stated. "But he's in danger and he doesn't even know it!" Naruto yelled. "No he isn't in danger. The beast has never attempted to escape Sasuke. Either his will is strong or the beast just likes it where he is. Either way, Sasuke seems to have it under control. Sandaime knew what had happened. I told him what I had done, what my father had done, and I left it in his hands." Itachi said. Naruto nodded his understanding. "But what about Tsunade Baa-Chan? Shouldn't she know?" Naruto asked. "There is a letter for the new Hokage in a special compartment of the desk. You may tell her about if you choose to. She will make the decision to tell Sasuke or not. But I'm asking you not to tell him. You're his friend. He wouldn't accept the information well from you." Itachi stated. Naruto sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "I suppose that means that I'll be bringing Itachi to visit too." Konan joked. "You do realise we will have to tell Pein that you killed Zetsu right?" Itachi asked blandly. Naruto nodded. "I understand. Say what you gotta say. I'll tell Tsunade Baa-Chan what happened. If you choose to come back to the village, I'm sure it won't bother her. But be careful just in case." Naruto replied.

At that point, both Konan and Itachi said their goodbyes and left, leaving Naruto to make his way back to the village. None of them knew that they had been watched. Jiraiya saw Naruto and decided to keep the conversation to himself. And of course Tsunade. He jumped down from his hiding place next to Naruto. Naruto jumped in fright. He glared at the white-haired man. "I know you right?" Naruto asked. "Know me? Of course you do! I'm the all powerful Toad Sage Jirai-" Jiraiya was cut off by Naruto staring and laughing. "Hey! That's highly insulting gaki!" Jiraiya stated irritably. "Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled through his laughter. Jiraiya saw the note of recognition in the boy's eyes and decided, just this once, to let it go.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Sakura waited at the gates until midnight. Neither of them moved, hoping for a glimpse of their friend. That was when Sakura made out a white blur through the trees. "Someone's coming Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. They watched as Jiraiya landed in front of them with Naruto in tow. Sakura threw her arms around Naruto's neck, and hugged him tightly. Sasuke lightly punched Naruto in the shoulder. Naruto punched him back. The two boys smirked at each other. Sakura just held on tightly to Naruto. Subconsciously afraid that if she let him go he would once again disappear. "Come on Naruto. Why don't you come back with us?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. I think I will. I need to go and see Tsunade Baa-Chan in the morning though." Naruto replied. "I'll come and get you gaki." Jiraiya said. Before Naruto could agree, the white-haired male disappeared. "Come on Naruto. Let's go home." Sakura said excitedly. Naruto nodded, as Sakura linked arms with him and Sasuke. She started leading them towards the Uchiha estate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiraiya leaned against Tsunade's office window. His face the picture of seriousness. Tsunade's face was grave looking. "Do you believe what Itachi said?" Tsunade asked. "It depends. If you find the letter from Sarutobi-Sensei it's probably all true. If so it's your decision to tell the boy or not." Jiraiya replied. Tsunade gnawed at her lip for a moment. "I need to think about this." Tsunade said. She looked shell-shocked, and Jiraiya understood why. The idea that they'd had two Jinchuriki in their village instead of one, all this time, and no one had had a clue. "Naruto will be telling you in the morning. Itachi asked him to keep it secret from Sasuke, which he promised to do, but he also promised to tell you the whole story." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded. "I need to compose myself before he talks to me. Is he safe?" Tsunade asked. "He's with Sasuke and Sakura. They're taking him 'home' with them." Jiraiya replied. A grin spread across both of their faces. _"Finally, Naruto has a place to call home."_ They both thought to themselves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was looking around the room that Sakura and Sasuke had bought him to. It was a bright azure blue, with orange swirls decorating and complimenting the blue paint. There was a comfortable looking bed with the same designed quilt cover, and a beaver cap of green rested on the pillow. There were also three plants on his window sill. They looked very healthy and well looked after. In the room were simple furnishings, a desk and chair, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, and a cabinet with a lamp on it. His two friends looked at him expectantly. Surprisingly, Naruto found himself liking the room. "Where did the plants come from?" Naruto asked. "They're your plants. I got them from your apartment and bought them here. I didn't want them to die while you were gone. You always loved those things." Sasuke replied softly. "And the cap is yours too. They left your pack when they took you. The cap was inside. You always wore it to sleep in." Sakura said softly. "Who did all this?" Naruto asked. "I sewed the quilt cover. Sasuke painted." Sakura replied. Naruto smiled at his two friends. It was a real, brilliant smile, like one of the very smiles he'd had before he'd been gone. "Thanks." Naruto said softly. His voice full of emotion. Sakura and Sasuke didn't say anything. "We all need some sleep. Everyone will be glad you're back Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's been kinda a long day." Naruto replied. Sasuke and Sakura left the room and Naruto got ready to go to sleep. He placed the cap on his head and crawled under the covers, and for the first time in a long time, he drifted off to sleep feeling completely safe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone. That's this chapter finished. Next chapter, loads of village secrets and lies exposed. Well, maybe not loads, but plenty. Anywho, I'll be updating soon. Please R&R and tell me what you think. See you next time people.


	7. A Revelation Exposé

Okay everyone. Here's chapter seven. I hope you all like it, and all that jazz.

To my anonymous reviewer chaRM, my paragraphing skills are not the best, but if I started a new line for every person who talks there wouldn't be any paragraphs. LOL!

To my anonymous reviewer Megan Price. Thanks for the review (of course) and I'm glad you liked the plot twist.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Seven – A Revelation Exposé.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade hated to look at the letter she'd found. It had been where Itachi had told Naruto it would be. She opened it that morning, feeling like she was about to seal someone else's fate.

_To My Successor. _

_I'm growing older, and as things stand I doubt I will be choosing the next Hokage. Whoever you may be, congratulations on the post. With this job, however, comes great responsibilities. There is a book of records from all of the events I am about to tell you, in a book, hidden in a cavity behind the picture of the fourth Hokage._

_Firstly, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's well known Jinchuriki, is the child of Kushina Uzumaki, a former Whirlpool country Ninja, who joined Konoha's forces, and Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage. On his eighteenth birthday, he must be told. However if you choose to tell him earlier I will leave it to your discretion. He was given his mother's maiden name as requested by the council, because of a statement made by Fugaku Uchiha. He stated that letting people know the Hokage had created a Jinchuriki out of his own child would make us look weak in the eyes of the other nations. Of course I knew it was because he didn't want his old rival to have any more of an advantage in death over him. Naruto's father's estate has been left in trust with Jiraiya to be looked after until his eighteenth birthday. Everything that he could ever need or want is provided for._

_Another matter is the massacre of the Uchiha clan. Itachi Uchiha told me of what he had done. While he killed his own family members, he was a child, and wanted to protect his brother, who I have been told, was made a Jinchuriki for the Goyubi. Fugaku Uchiha and the others who participated in that ritual would have been executed for such a practise in this case. To make a Jinchuriki to boost the power of your own clan is not acceptable in Konoha. On Sasuke's eighteenth birthday, he is to be told the truth of what happened to his family. Also he is to be told about what is sealed within him. Everything that happened has been written in a report by a medic of high calibre who was sworn to secrecy. All examinations proved that Mikoto Uchiha died by the hand of her own husband. Itachi didn't want his brother to know about his family. He wanted to leave Sasuke's innocent outlook of his family intact. _

_Also Sakura Haruno, the adopted child of the Haruno sweet shop owners, is the child of Kakashi Hatake and Rin Motomiya. Rin was killed on a mission, and one of her subordinates bought the child back. Rin asked that Kakashi be told about his daughter. But her teammate, Nirobu Uchiha, took Sakura to his friend's home, as his friend and his wife were unable to have children of their own and I was not given the information until I placed her on Kakashi's squad. Her adopted father told me the truth of her paternity and at that point I didn't feel I could destroy a child's whole outlook of life. I wished to protect Sakura Haruno, and so I didn't tell her the truth, but I informed her adoptive parents that she would stay on Kakashi's squad so that she could know her biological father in some small role. Telling Kakashi would've made the situation worse at this point. Once again, I do not know how situations will have changed at the time a successor is chosen for the role of Hokage. So I will leave this information in your hands._

_There are several other pieces of information in the record book I've left behind. There are many things that cannot be explained by a simple letter. I wish you the best of luck and I shall leave you with these last words. Being Hokage is not just about doing what you think is best, but also what is right, no matter the situation. _

_Yours Sincerly,_

_Sarutobi, Saindaime Hokage._

Tsunade sighed. "How in the name of God am I supposed to tell these kids this stuff, and not tear their whole world apart?" Tsunade questioned out loud. She found the book quickly after that. The reports of the Uchiha clan were extensive. It appeared that Mikoto had been killed trying to shield someone. Tsunade guessed it must have been Itachi. Tsunade remembered Mikoto as a good, kind woman, who wouldn't hurt a soul. Fugaku and the other members of the Uchiha clan had been killed by Itachi. But he'd admitted to doing that. Tsunade sighed as she'd read over those reports. _"He was just twelve years old and he made a terrible choice to protect his brother."_ Tsunade thought. She also wondered what she would've done in his situation. She quickly removed herself from that train of thought. She knew it would only hurt her to think about it.

Of course she read through the reports on Rin Motomiya's death. In all practicalities, Rin Motomiya had been run through, deflating one of her lungs, and puncturing one of the main arteries to her heart. The medic who treated had just enough time to perform a caesarean and save her child, who Rin had named Sakura. The baby was healthy, and after holding her child once, Rin Motomiya slipped away, from blood loss to her heart. She had revealed the father of her child to be Kakashi Hatake in a personal diary that had been bought back with her belongings. Tsunade sighed sadly to herself as she pondered the fate of her younger apprentice. Rin had been a medic-nin, so Sakura's talent for it was not a surprise. In fact it was more explainable then it had been before with Sakura having no ninja parents.

She knew that she had to tell Sasuke about his hidden past. Should the Goyubi decide to try and control it's host then Sasuke wouldn't have a chance of fighting back without foreknowledge. So despite how negative the reaction she might get, telling Sasuke was something she had to do. Tsunade also had to think about what to say to Sakura and Kakashi. After all, Sakura's 'parents' had disowned her. Sakura had no one. The idea of her apprentice being alone in the world when she didn't need to be, weighed heavily on Tsunade's heart. She decided that she should also tell Sakura and Kakashi what she had found out.

Naruto however, she knew she couldn't tell yet. Not until he remembered who he was fully. He needed to have a full memory and no distractions before she could tell him the truth about his parents. _"I don't want to damage him more then he already is damaged."_ Tsunade thought to herself sadly. She saw Jiraiya hop in through her window. "Jiraiya, go and get Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. Bring them here. Take Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke to stay with Shizune until Naruto and I have talked. Then I want you to send Kakashi to me after I've spoken to Naruto." Tsunade stated boldly. "What did you read?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade showed Jiraiya the letter and book. Jiraiya's eyes went wide. "Sarutobi-Sensei definitely knew how to keep a secret. This book holds all the dirty dealings of the Uchiha clan before Itachi wiped them out." Jiraiya stated. "That's not all it holds." Tsunade said softly. "I know. I'll go and get them." Jiraiya said kindly. He left, letting Tsunade go back to her thoughts. There were many things in that little book that she needed to ponder over.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was watching his students sparring in the Uchiha compound's training ground. Naruto had improved a great deal, but he was careful how he attacked his teammates. Sakura came and sat down next to Kakashi to watch her two male teammates spar. "Kakashi-Sensei? Do you think we can ever get back to the way we were before?" Sakura asked softly. Kakashi ruffled Sakura's pink hair. "We'll never get back to exactly the way we were Sakura. But we'll be closer. I think that's somehow better." Kakashi replied. Sakura smiled softly, and Kakashi was reminded of his late teammate. _"I wonder what you would've been like now Rin?"_ Kakashi asked in his mind. "What you thinking about Sensei?" Sakura asked. "Nothing much Sakura. It appears we have company." Kakashi replied, as he felt the presence of another chakra.

Sasuke and Naruto also noticed, and the group turned to see Jiraiya turn up. "Hi Jiraiya-San." Sakura said cheerfully. "Hey Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled. "Don't call me that Gaki!" Jiraiya yelled back. Naruto smirked. "What's wrong JIraiya-San?" Kakashi asked. "Tsunade wants to see you all. So I'm being the errand boy and coming to find you." Jiraiya stated irritably. The group all made their way to the Hokage tower and Jiraiya stopped outside Shizune's office. "Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, you guys wait here for a minute. Tsunade wants to speak to Naruto first." Jiraiya told them. Naruto gulped slightly. The others waited with Shizune, while Naruto was escorted to the Hokage's office.

When they walked in, Tsunade looked at Naruto softly. The first thing she did was walk up to the boy and hug him. "It's been so long Naruto. How are you doing Gaki?" She asked gently. Naruto smiled at the blond female. "I didn't know I missed you so much until I remembered you Baa-Chan." Naruto said softly. Tsunade smiled and her eyes went teary. She shook her head to get rid of her tearful expression then her face turned serious. "I know you want to tell me something, but I already know." Tsunade said kindly. "How?" Naruto asked. "I found a letter from Sandaime. He was very specific. Also Jiraiya heard your conversation." Tsunade said pointedly. Naruto pouted and gave Jiraiya a slight glare. "So you were following me last night." Naruto stated. "Well your friends were worried that you were in danger. Tsunade was worried you were in danger. I was worried about you Gaki. It made sense to follow you just in case." Jiraiya quipped. Naruto shrugged. "That saves the horrible conversation I was worried about having." Naruto said mischievously.

"I will need to tell Sasuke. You do realise that Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "I knew it would be up to you. Itachi asked me not to tell Sasuke. But I told him that I couldn't stop you if you chose to." Naruto replied. "You're cleverer then we give you credit for Gaki." Tsunade said softly. "You want me to tell Sasuke to come in?" Naruto asked. "No. Tell Kakashi I want to talk to him first. I found out a lot of things from the letter I got from my old Sensei." Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded and left the room.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi watched as Sakura and Sasuke just looked out of the window. He heard the door open. "Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto questioned quietly. "Yes Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Tsunade Baa-Chan wants to talk to you." Naruto replied. Kakashi nodded and got up, leaving his students to their own devices. He walked into the office, wondering what Tsunade might want to speak to him about. "Kakashi, you might want to sit down." Tsunade told him. "I'd rather stand." Kakashi replied. Tsunade sighed. "The first thing I want to ask is does Sakura have any contact with the Harunos?" Tsunade asked. "No. They disowned her, and haven't spoken to her since I took her to gather her things from her room there. They seem to have adopted a child, as a replacement I suppose." Kakashi answered. "How much do you know about your late teammate, Rin Motmiya's death?" Tsunade asked. "She was sent on a yearlong mission. Six months later, her team returned. I was told she'd been killed. I..." Kakashi trailed off. _"I hate thinking about Rin's death. Why does she have to ask this now?"_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Tsunade-Sama, what has this got to do with Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"There were a few things you weren't told about her death. She was indeed killed on her mission. Just before she died, a doctor performed a caesarean, and saved her child. A daughter that she named Sakura." Tsunade said. Kakashi's eyes went wide. "What?" Kakashi looked at Tsunade with not only confusion but anger. "What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked. "Rin left this village pregnant. She didn't tell anyone until she was injured, fatally. She knew she would die, and asked for the child she was carrying, to be saved. One of her team members, Nirobu Uchiha, bought the child back here. He gave her to the Harunos who were unable to have children of their own, and who he was great friends with. This was against Rin's last wishes." Tsunade told Kakashi slowly.

"A child? Rin had a... child?" Kakashi found himself stuttering as he sank down into a chair. "Haruno? Sakura is Rin's daughter?" Kakashi burst out. "Rin's last wish was that Sakura be given to her father." Tsunade said softly. Kakashi blinked in confusion. "She named you as the father Kakashi. I need to know if that's possible." Tsunade asked. Kakashi felt like he'd gone into a daze. _"Me and Rin... that only happened once... we both agreed we shouldn't have. We... She was pregnant? Why didn't she tell me?"_ Kakashi questioned in his mind. "Yes it is more than possible." Kakashi said softly. _"Sakura's my daughter?"_ Kakashi questioned silently. Tsunade nodded. "I didn't want to tell her until I knew all the facts Kakashi. I think she deserves to know the truth about herself. What I want to know from you now is will you accept or reject her?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi growled angrily under his breath. "I would never reject my own child Tsunade-Sama. If I had known I had a child, I would've spent every day of my life raising her. I want to know how Rin's wishes were forgotten in all honesty?" Kakashi questioned. "It appears that it was Nirobu Uchiha who ignored her wishes. By the time Sandaime knew that she was your child, she'd already called the Haruno's her parents for twelve years." Tsunade replied. "What?" Kakashi asked. He was confused. "When the Haruno's found that Sakura had been placed on your team, they wanted for her to be put in a different squad. They knew you were her father biologically. Nirobu Uchiha must've told them. But they didn't see fit to tell you themselves. They didn't want her growing an attachment to you I suppose. Sandaime said that you and she should know each other, even in some small way. After all, they'd robbed you of the chance to be a family. That doesn't have to be the case anymore Kakashi." Tsunade told the silver-haired Jounin. Kakashi nodded with certainty. "How am I going to tell her all of this?" Kakashi asked. "I'll be telling her. This diary was left among Rin's possessions." Tsunade handed a small bag to Kakashi. He handed it back. "You should give them to Sakura. She'll... she'll want to know about her mother." Kakashi said softly.

There was a knock at the door then. Shizune poked her head in. "Tsunade-Sama, Naruto and Sasuke are having a fight in the office." Shizune stated. "What? What do you mean having a fight?" Tsunade yelled. "Well you see, they're...... they're throwing paper balls at each other." Shizune replied. She looked as confused as Kakashi and Tsunade felt. "Are you serious Shizune?" Tsunade asked. Shizune nodded. "They're balling up paper and throwing it at each other. I've never seen such a strange thing in all my life." Shizune stated. Kakashi stood up and made to leave the room. "I'll go and deal with them." Kakashi said. A tone of amusement was evident in his voice. "I bet you will. You'll probably encourage them." Tsunade stated. All three Ninja smirked to themselves. Kakashi left the room then. "Shizune, can you go and get Sakura please?" Tsunade asked. Shizune nodded and Tsunade prepared herself mentally for what she was about to tell her young apprentice.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura had been watching her friends have a stupid paper-ball throwing contest for the last twenty minutes. _"I've never seen them act like normal kids before."_ Sakura thought to herself. She saw Kakashi come in then. He gave her the strangest look. "Is something wrong Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked. "No Sakura. Everything's fine." Kakashi replied. _"Wow! He's acting strange. Why is everyone so weird today?"_ Sakura thought to herself, as Shizune came back into the room. Shizune gave her a smile. "Sakura, Tsunade-Sama wants to speak to you." Shizune said softly. Sakura nodded and left the bedlam of the office, where Kakashi-Sensei had just joined in the paper-ball fight. Sakura walked up to the office door and knocked politely. "Come in!" She heard Tsunade call from the inside of the room. Sakura opened the door and walked in. As soon as she saw the expression on her teacher's face she immediately felt as though Tsunade were about to tell her something extremely serious. "You wanted to see me Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura asked softly. "Yes Sakura. There's something I need to tell you. It would be best if you sit down." Tsunade supplied. Sakura sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "What's wrong Shishou?" Sakura asked. Her mind darted around all the possibilities. "There's something very important that I need to tell you and I want you to listen carefully to what I'm going to say." Tsunade said softly. Sakura nodded, waiting for Tsunade to carry on.

"This is going to be difficult to tell you, but it's something you need to know. I found a letter from Sandaime. It stated quite a few things that were left to my discretion whether I chose to disclose the information or not. There was a piece of information that pertained to you Sakura. Are you following me so far?" Tsunade asked. Sakura stared at Tsunade with wide eyes. "Why would Sandaime have information about me? What did I do?" Sakura asked. "No Sakura you didn't do anything! This is something that was done to you." Tsunade said kindly to her student. Sakura was very confused. "What was done to me?" Sakura asked. Tsunade sighed. "The Haruno's adopted you Sakura. They weren't your biological parents." Tsunade said softly.

Sakura felt sick. "I was lied to?" Sakura asked. "Yes. Your mother was a Ninja of this village. A medic-nin just like you. Apparently she was very good at medical ninjutsu." Tsunade said kindly, "Who was she?" Sakura asked. "Her name was Rin Motomiya. She left this village on a yearlong mission, and didn't know she was pregnant when she left. She was fatally injured six months into the mission. She told one of her teammates of her condition, and a medic delivered you by caesarean. You were healthy, but Rin died very shortly after holding you. She named you Sakura and asked that you be given to your father." Tsunade said softly. "My father?" Sakura asked. "Sakura, Rin used to be on the same Genin squad as your Sensei Kakashi. It's him she named as your father." Tsunade said softly.

Sakura felt like the whole world had stopped spinning. "Is it true?" Sakura asked. "Kakashi was just as shocked as you are when I asked him. He never knew that Rin was pregnant. But he said it's more than a possibility." Tsunade told her young student. Sakura blinked and looked down at the floor shakily. "Did he not want me? Is that why I got adopted?" Sakura asked softly. "No Sakura! Don't think that. Kakashi didn't even know you were his child until today. He told me that if he had known he would've raised you himself. He thought you were really their child Sakura." Tsunade said softly. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes. "Why wasn't I given to him then?" Sakura asked. "Why was I lied to?" Sakura added. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She looked at Tsunade, begging for an answer. "The teammate of your mother's that bought you back to Konoha, his name was Nirobu Uchiha. He decided on his own to give you over to the Haruno family. He never told anyone about your parentage apart from your adopted parents. Why they never told anyone? I don't know the answer to that Sakura. You'd need to ask them that yourself." Tsunade said softly. "Can I talk to Kaka- I mean to my father for a minute? I guess that's what I should call him." Sakura uttered. "Sure. I'll let you two talk by yourselves for a minute." Tsunade said softly. Sakura nodded and she watched as Tsunade got up from her desk chair. She walked over to the door. "Sakura?" Tsunade said before she opened the door. "Yes Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura asked. "That pack on the table belonged to your mother. Kakashi thought you might want to have it. It was what was in her pack on her last mission. It includes a diary." Tsunade replied gently. Sakura nodded and picked up the pack, holding it to her chest.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi had finally gotten Sasuke and Naruto to stop acting like little children. They'd finally finished their paper-ball fight. The two boys were grinning at each other stupidly. "What's wrong with you two today? Normally you fight like a pair of dogs over a bone! Today you're goofing around like a pair of children!" Kakashi exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying life Sensei." Sasuke said mockingly. "Yeah Kakashi-Sensei! You never know when things might change!" Naruto stated. Kakashi couldn't deny that fact. That was when Tsunade came in. She inclined with her head towards the door, and that was all Kakashi needed to know. He sighed as he walked towards Tsunade's office and opened the door. He saw Sakura sitting on the chair in front of Tsunade's desk. She looked dazed, and was hugging Rin's pack to her chest. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

Kakashi felt his instincts as a teacher, let alone a parent, take over. He walked over and knelt in front of Sakura. "Sakura?" He questioned softly. She blinked a little and then looked at Kakashi. "Why did everyone lie to me?" She asked softly. "I don't know Sakura. But I'll find out. I promise Sakura. I promise you I'll find out why this happened." Kakashi said softly. Sakura nodded. "So you're my father huh Sensei? Am I supposed to call you Dad? Father? Or Sensei?" Sakura questioned. "You can call me whatever feels natural to you Sakura. I don't want to push you to call me Dad. I've missed... your whole life." Kakashi looked down at the floor saddened. "So it really wasn't that you didn't want me?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked back up at Sakura. He could see that fear in her eyes. The fear of complete rejection. Kakashi gave Sakura a smile. "No. It was never like that Sakura. If I knew I had a child I would've been looking after you. I wouldn't have allowed the Haruno's to take you." Kakashi said softly. Sakura nodded her head shakily and threw her arms around Kakashi's neck. She held on to him tightly as she sobbed. Kakashi hugged her back, knowing she was relieved that she hadn't been rejected twice in her lifetime. She also knew that she had family that cared about her. It made a difference for him as well. To know he had a child brought out a feeling inside of him that he'd never before experienced. _"I'll make sure you're safe Sakura, no matter what."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kaka- I mean, Dad. I think we need to go and visit the people that called themselves my parents." Sakura said softly. Kakashi smiled. "We'll go and do that tomorrow." Kakashi said kindly. Sakura nodded and looked at the pack sadly. "Will you tell me what she was like?" Sakura asked. "Of course I will. Whenever you want." Kakashi replied. Sakura nodded her understanding, as she stood up. "I wanna see Sasuke and Naruto." She said softly. Kakashi placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair gently. "Let's go then." Kakashi replied, and the pair left the office.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you once Kakashi comes back in here with Sakura." Tsunade stated. "What did I do?" Sasuke asked, somewhat childishly. "You didn't do anything Sasuke. But what I'm going to tell you is probably going to be a shock." Tsunade replied. Sasuke nodded his understanding, and at that moment, Kakashi and Sakura came back into the room. Sasuke looked at Tsunade in confusion. "Come on Sasuke." Tsunade stated plainly. Sasuke walked off with Tsunade and headed into her office. Leaving the others behind.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade noticed the way Sasuke looked at her as she sat down. She gestured him to do the same. He sat down as asked, wondering exactly what Tsunade wanted to speak to him about. "Sasuke, there are some things that have been bought to my attention that I feel you should know about." Tsunade said gently. Sasuke looked at Tsunade suspiciously. "Your brother had a specific reason for killing your clan members Sasuke." Tsunade started. Sasuke bristled at the mention of his brother. "I know! He told me! He wanted to test his own potential!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Sasuke he lied about that." Tsunade stated. "What?" Sasuke asked. Confusion laced his voice. "He told you he killed the clan for that reason to protect your view of your family." Tsunade said softly. "Why would he do that? What need would he have to lie about something like that?" Sasuke yelled. Tsunade sighed. "Sasuke, when you were born, your father did something that is considered illegal by the standards of this village. That's not just me and the Council. It includes the citizenry and Shinobi of Konoha as well." Tsunade stated. Sasuke stared at Tsunade, confusion clearly written on his face. "Sasuke... your father created a Jinchuriki." Tsunade told Sasuke. Sasuke blinked. "Why would he do that?" Sasuke asked. "For power. For his own ends. He wanted a weapon to control." Tsunade replied. "My father wasn't like that!" Sasuke yelled. "On the contrary Sasuke, I have to tell you that is exactly what your father was like. You are the Jinchuriki he created Sasuke. He sealed the five-tailed bull, Goyubi, within you. Your brother admitted it to Sandaime, after he murdered the clan members. He killed them because of a plot to get rid of you." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "I'm truly sorry to tell you this Sasuke. I wouldn't if I could avoid it. Itachi lied to you about the murder of the clan to protect you from the fact they were planning to kill you. It's the main reason that your father wanted your brother placed in Anbu. So he could cover it up when it happened. Your father decided that you were far too dangerous to keep alive. Your mother had no idea what had been done. She was caught in the crossfire between your brother and father, and it was your father's sword that ran her through." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke felt tears coming into his eyes. He couldn't stop them from spilling over. He was completely breaking down. "Why? Why didn't Itachi tell me the truth? Why when he was the brother I adored and looked up to for so long? I never knew the truth!" Sasuke sobbed out. The boy was completely breaking down. Tsunade went to the door, and beckoned to Shizune. "Get Naruto please. Quickly." Tsunade whispered. She looked back to see Sasuke shaking violently, tears streaming down his cheeks. She couldn't blame him. A secret like that being revealed had to do something to your mental stability and Sasuke had had enough of his own issues throughout his life. Tsunade bit her lip anxiously as she saw Sasuke retreating into himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was shaking in his seat. Tears pouring down his cheeks, as he sobbed. That was when someone wrapped their arms around him and hugged him tightly. Sasuke looked up blearily to see the bright face of his best friend. "Naruto. I'm a Jinchuriki like you. Why didn't my brother tell me?" Sasuke asked softly. He was in the middle of a nervous breakdown. "It's alright Sasuke. No matter what happens I'll always be here." Naruto whispered back. "But I'm a monster!" Sasuke yelled. "Am I a monster Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "No." Sasuke replied. "Then how can you be one?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just hugged Naruto back, tightly, holding on to the only lifeline he had left to sanity.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade watched everything occur from the corner of the room, praying that Naruto could help Sasuke through this nightmare he'd been thrust into.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chappie. I hope you all liked it and such. For reference. I can't remember how old Kakashi and Rin were when the Kyubi attacked. I think Rin was still alive at that point. Nobody really knows what happened to her, but everyone assumes that she's dead. Also I don't know her surname so I made it up. For anyone who doesn't know (which wouldn't be a lot of people) Rin was the female member of Kakashi's team when he was a Genin. Anywho, this is an AU fic so please don't be too judgemental. Thanks for reading this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think and I'll be updating soon.


	8. Action and Reaction

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Lost. I hope ya all enjoy it and such. Just for reference, Sasuke is a bit OOC throughout this whole fic. There will be points where he acts completely OOC for the state of the situation so that the plot of the fic will go ahead.

To my anonymous reviewer Megan Pierce, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the last chappie and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Eight – Action and Reaction.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi and Konan had arrived back at the Akatsuki base. Pein was there to greet them. "Where were you two?" Pein asked. "I was trying to convince Kaito to come back to us." Konan said softly. "He refused and killed Zetsu." Itachi added. "What were you doing there?" Pein asked. "I had a bad feeling Leader-Sama." Itachi replied. Pein glared slightly. "We have to make new plans." Pein stated as he walked into the base. Itachi and Konan followed him, hoping that he'd bought their story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That afternoon, Naruto was hopping rooftops with Sasuke on his back. Surprisingly Sasuke would only stay near Naruto. Tsunade had wanted to keep Sasuke in the hospital overnight. But Sasuke had recoiled from any other touch but Naruto's. Tsunade had told them that he had suffered a form of mental breakdown and that reacting to Naruto was a good thing at the moment. It was best that Sasuke stay with the people who were closest to him. Kakashi and Sakura followed behind Naruto. Kakashi had agreed to stay with the trio until Sasuke had recovered in some way.

When they finally got back to Sasuke's house, Naruto tried to get Sasuke to sit down, but Sasuke refused to stay anywhere unless Naruto was around. Naruto nodded at Sakura and Kakashi, and led Sasuke up to his own room. "Sasuke come on, let's go and get some sleep." Kakashi and Sakura heard Naruto say to Sasuke kindly. "Kaka- I mean Dad, I don't know when to tell Naruto and Sasuke about you being my dad. Sasuke seems so lost, and I don't even know why. Naruto said he got some news from Tsunade, but......" Sakura trailed off. "Give it a couple of days before you talk to Sasuke about it Sakura. When Naruto is by himself, I'm sure you'll be able to talk to him about all of this." Kakashi replied kindly. Sakura looked up at the ceiling. "Until then, we have to help Naruto make Sasuke better." Sakura stated seriously. Her face set with a look of determination. Kakashi nodded, giving Sakura a soft smile. _"Well my beliefs will live on in someone."_ Kakashi thought to himself happily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto made Sasuke lay down. Sasuke still looked dazed and more than a little frightened. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly. "Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto questioned back. "You're not going anywhere are you?" Sasuke uttered. He looked like a frightened child, his face paler than usual and his eyes filled with tears. "No I'm staying here Sasuke. I'm not going to go away." Naruto said softly. Sasuke seemed to relax, and after a little while, Sasuke was sleeping soundly. Naruto sat next to Sasuke's bed, and watched over his friend, wondering if there was anything more he could do to help.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Sakura was walking to the front door of what had been her home since birth. She felt this need to confront her 'parents' about what they had done. She knocked on the door gently. She heard the cry of a baby, and then footsteps coming towards the door. It opened to reveal Sachiko Haruno, the woman Sakura had known as her mother her whole life. "Mother?" Sakura asked softly. Sachiko gave something between a look of confusion and a look of sadness. "What are you doing here Sakura? You left this family." She said coldly. "A family I didn't belong to in the first place." Sakura said softly. "What?" Sachiko asked softly. "Found another child to adopt? Did its father know about it? Mine didn't know about me right mother?" Sakura asked coldly. "What are you talking about Sakura?" Sachiko asked. Her face showed a look of panic. "Tsunade-Shishou told me Mother. All about my birth mother who died on a mission away from the village. About Kakashi-Sensei being my biological father. Sandaime-Sama left a record for his successor. She chose to let me know the truth. Maybe you can explain why you wanted me so badly you had to steal me from my own father." Sakura asked. Sachiko bit her lip nervously. "Come in." Sachiko said softly. Sakura followed her into the house, and closed the door behind her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi Hatake walked towards the village sushi restaurant. He had decided that he needed to confront Seido Haruno today so that at least he could concentrate a bit more on helping Sasuke. There he saw the man, putting some garbage out the back of the restaurant into a dumpster. "Haruno!" Kakashi called out angrily. The man turned and glared at Kakashi. "What do you want here Hatake?" Seido hissed. "I want to know what gave you the right to steal my daughter." Kakashi asked angrily. "Nirobu Uchiha bought the child to us and told us she had no one. We wanted a child so we kept her and raised her. When you left Anbu and became a Jounin, ready to train a team, Nirobu informed me that you were her biological father. He was killed in the massacre shortly afterwards." Seido stated blankly. "Didn't you think to question why I'd allow my own child to be raised by complete strangers?" Kakashi spat out. "I didn't bother. After all, you were a young teenager when Sakura was born. She was obviously a mistake that you and the mother made. You would never have coped with a child on your own. Everyone knows how your father coped." Seido hissed. Kakashi lost his temper then. Within seconds, Kakashi had Seido Haruno pinned to a wall by his throat, using his own arm to keep the man there. "What gave you the right to make that decision Seido? Who the hell do you think you are talking about my father like that? Making a decision that I couldn't handle my own child? Then you disowned her, told her to go because she stood by her friend!" Kakashi growled out. "That brat is a demon lover, just like you. She had to get it from someone." Seido choked out.

Kakashi let go of the man, who fell to the ground coughing and choking, and turned to leave. Seido glared angrily at Kakashi. "You think it's so easy, you try looking after that girl. She's spoiled, ungrateful and doesn't consider anyone else. I have another child now. Take your brat back if you want." Seido hissed. Kakashi didn't even bother to turn back as he replied. "Sakura has a good heart. Even if she were any of the things you said she was, it was you that raised her. Think about that carefully Seido Haruno. If I think for a single second that you harmed my daughter in any way, physically or emotionally, I will hunt you down and kill you. That's a promise, no matter how far you try to run." Kakashi stated before walking away, leaving Seido Haruno to glare after him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was sat in front of Sachiko waiting for an explanation. "Your fath- My husband, told me that you had no family. I had no children, and I'll never have children of my own. I thought it was a miracle when Nirobu Uchiha bought you to us. When my husband told me who your biological father was, you were seven years old. You called me mommy. I wondered why he hadn't claimed you. I asked, and Seido told me that he wasn't capable and that's how we got you. It wasn't until you were put on Kakashi's team that I began to wonder if Seido hadn't been lying to me. Of course I found out he had been lying to me. When we went to the Hokage, and he told us that we shouldn't have adopted you without legal consent from your biological father. By then the damage was done, and I didn't want to hurt you anymore by telling you what the truth was." Sachiko stated softly. The baby was asleep in Sachiko's arms.

"So if you cared so much why did you disown me?" Sakura asked. "I thought that Seido wasn't serious, or that you'd come back in a few days. He's controlled my life all the time I've known him. I... I wish I'd stood up to him more. The only time I ever stood up to him, was to let you become a ninja." Sachiko said softly. "Maybe you'll stand up to him more for this child." Sakura said softly. She stood up and made to leave. "Sakura wait!" Sachiko called back. Sakura turned her head to look at the woman she'd called mother for so long. "I do still care Sakura. Just... I don't want you to go back on your convictions... just... just let me know how you're doing from time to time?" Sachiko asked softly. Sakura just gave a small nod of recognition, then left the house, closing the door behind her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had managed to get Sasuke to eat some soup. He was still completely dazed, relying on Naruto to nudge him in the right direction. "Sasuke, do you think you might want to talk to Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto nodded his understanding. Sasuke ate the soup in front of him slowly. He hadn't moved from his bed except to go to the bathroom. "My father must've hated me so much to seal a demon inside of me and then try to kill me." Sasuke said blankly. "I don't know about that Sasuke. I can't tell you if your father loved you or not. But..." Naruto trailed off. "But?" Sasuke asked. "Itachi could tell you Sasuke. He could tell you everything you need to know." Naruto said softly. Sasuke bought his knees up to his chest after moving the soup bowl he'd been eating from. "Do you think he'd bother coming?" Sasuke asked sadly. "Itachi would do anything for you Sasuke. If you want, I can contact him and tell him to come," Naruto asked gently. Sasuke nodded, and then laid down in his bed. He curled into the foetal position and soon enough he was asleep. Naruto left the room and went downstairs, pulling out the origami bird that Konan had given him once again. He attached a message to it and sent it off. He heard the door open, and Kakashi entered the house.

"Is Sasuke any better today?" Kakashi asked. "I got him to eat some soup." Naruto replied. "That's good. At least he's eating something." Kakashi replied. "Sensei? I have to do something that you're probably not going to like and I'm gonna have to ask you to look the other way." Naruto said softly. "What makes you say that Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "I've asked Itachi to come and speak to Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Kakashi looked at Naruto in shock. "What are you thinking Naruto? He killed the Uchiha clan. Sasuke wouldn't want to see him." Kakashi stated. "You'll understand later on Kakashi-Sensei. I swear. But Sasuke needs to talk to Itachi." Naruto said softly. He looked up at Kakashi, pleading with his eyes for his Sensei to trust him. Kakashi sighed. "Okay I'll allow you to do this. I'll trust you Naruto. But I'll be in this house when he's here. If anything happens, I want to be close by." Kakashi told Naruto bluntly. Naruto nodded his understanding. "I understand Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto said gently.

That was when Sakura came into the house. She smiled at Naruto widely. "Naruto I want to talk to you." Sakura said happily. She grabbed hold of the blond boy's arm and dragged him off. Naruto waited for Sakura to stop dragging him before he spoke. "What's wrong Sakura-Chan?" He asked. "I wanted to tell you what i found out from Tsunade-Sama yesterday." Sakura said softly. Naruto nodded, waiting for Sakura to tell him. "Kakashi-Sensei is my biological father. Tsunade found a letter from Sandaime telling her all about it." Sakura said softly. She looked at Naruto as though she hoped for reassurance. Naruto smiled. "Don't worry Sakura. I don't mind, you haven't changed in my eyes. I think... I think it brings us all closer together. When Sasuke's okay again, we can tell him about it." Naruto said. Sakura grinned. "How are you feeling about it though Sakura? It must be hard to deal with the fact that you were lied to." Naruto asked kindly. "Kakashi-Sensei didn't know about it either Naruto. But you are right. It hurt to know that the people I called my parents lied to me my whole life." Sakura said sadly.

Naruto gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Sakura. We're a family here. All of us together right? I promise that I'm not going to lie to you. I also promise that I'm not going to lie to Sasuke or Kakashi-Sensei, or any of the people that I care about." Naruto stated seriously. Sakura's eyes filled with tears at this heartfelt statement. She threw her arms around Naruto's neck and hugged him tightly. "I promise that I'll always accept you just the way you are Naruto." Sakura whispered as she hugged her blond best friend. Naruto hugged her back, wondering how much of himself was still hidden from him at the moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. I know a bit rambling, and emotional. Just a few loose ends to tie up with Sakura and Kakashi really. Next chapter Itachi will arrive, and Naruto will start getting more memories back. Other things will happen but I need to leave some mystery for y'all to figure out. LOL! Please R&R and I'll be updating


	9. The Prodigal Son Returns

Okay people, here is the next chapter of Lost. I hope you all like it and such. You'll get to see Itachi this chapter. (nods) Also I'd like to apologise to everyone for taking so long to update. I've been preparing to go to University, and while I'm proud of myself for getting an unconditional place to the University of Greenwich, I had to go to all sorts of meetings to sort out my financial life while I'm here. That and it's been a hell of a time actually settling in and just getting the right stuff. This hasn't left me much time to sit around and write, as much as I love it. So once again, I apologise for making everyone wait. Thanks for your patience.

And to my anonymous reviewer Megan Pierce, I'm glad ya liked the chappie. I don't mind if ya sound like a fangirl. It's better then what my brother sounds like when he reads over my shoulder (Brother: What the hell sis! You make Sasuke and Naruto sound so gay! Me: How do you know they're NOT gay? Brother: Hell no! Stop messing with my head) Hehe, yeah that's basic conversation in my house. LOL! Anywho, I'm glad you like this fic so far and I hope that my new chapter lives up to the rest of this fic. (nods) Oh and thanks for reviewing chapter three too.

Anywho, to everyone else, enjoy the chappie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Nine – The Prodigal Son Returns.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was late at night in Konoha. Sakura was fast asleep, her face taking the look of innocence in slumber. Kakashi sighed as he pulled her duvet up to cover her properly. Sakura snuggled into her bed further, and stayed asleep, a small smile resting on her face. Kakashi left the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at Naruto, who was as awake as Kakashi, and he gave the blond a questioning look. "Itachi got my message. I don't know exactly when he'll be here but I know it'll be soon." Naruto replied softly. Kakashi nodded and walked off to sit in the kitchen. Naruto was grateful for the trust Kakashi was placing in him and he didn't want it to be misplaced. He went into Sasuke's room, and saw his friend was sleeping. He bit his lip as another memory returned to him.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

_The trio were in a forest. Naruto felt as though something were wrong but couldn't put his finger on it. A fierce wind blew, separating him from his friends. He was swallowed by a snake, and his thoughts, before he managed to escape were of never seeing his friends again......_

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Naruto knew these memories were connected with something darker. He wasn't sure what, but he knew that the situation he'd recalled had been a life or death situation, one that frightened him. That was when he sensed someone coming in through the window.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi had arrived in Konoha. Keeping himself hidden was an art. He'd been hiding from hunter nin and plenty of other dangers since he'd left the village, at the age of twelve. He sighed as he made his way to the Uchiha estate. He made his way to the main house, and found Sasuke's window open. He climbed in, and saw Naruto already staring at him. "I got your message. Is Sasuke doing alright?" Itachi asked softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stared at Itachi sadly. "He's taken it pretty bad Itachi. He wants to know the answers to questions that I can't give the answers to. You can. That's why I called you. He really needs you to be honest Itachi. You can't lie to protect him. He needs the truth from you." Naruto said sternly. Itachi nodded. Naruto walked over to his friend's side, and gently gave Sasuke a nudge.

Sasuke opened his eyes blearily. "Naruto?" He asked questioningly. "Yeah Sasuke. Itachi's here." Naruto said softly. Sasuke sat up and stared at Itachi. "Maybe I should leave you too to talk." Naruto said softly. Before he could move away, Sasuke latched on to Naruto's hand, shaking his head vigorously. Naruto smiled and sat down next to his closest friend, and waited for Sasuke to start asking questions. Sasuke and Itachi eyed each other for a few moments before Sasuke started speaking.

"I need to know why Goyubi was sealed inside of me." Sasuke started softly. "I need to know who was in on it. I need to know why my whole family wanted me dead. I need to know..." Sasuke trailed off for a moment. He looked to Naruto as though he were trying to get his bearings. "I need to know if Father ever had any love for me at all." Sasuke ended. Finishing his trailed sentence. Itachi nodded his understanding before he started to speak.

"You were chosen to be Goyubi's host because you were a newborn and newborns or unborn lives can meld with the demons. Any older human would be killed if a demon were sealed inside of them. Father made the decision and he along with many of our male clan members helped with the sealing. Mother never knew about it at all. Her death... her death hurt me deeply, not least because she was trying to protect me." Itachi said sadly.

Sasuke bit his lip anxiously, as he waited for Itachi to answer his other questions. "The clan were frightened of you becoming too strong Sasuke. It was an idea implanted by our Father, and he upheld the rumour with great accuracy. After I killed Shisui, something I despised doing, Father made out that it was you that had killed him, and lost control of Goyubi. Most people fear what they don't understand. As for whether or not our Father loved you... I don't think I can answer that. I'd like to say he did. I'd like to think he must've loved you at some point. But I honestly don't know, and to lie to you would be cruel and unfair." Itachi finished.

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks for answering my questions brother." Sasuke said softly. Sasuke looked at Naruto. "How did you survive it all Naruto? All the hate from the villagers and the prejudice?" Sasuke asked. "I didn't even know what I was. No one ever came up to me directly to say anything. But people did to you. How did you survive it Naruto?" Sasuke added. He looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand gently and smiled at his closest friend. "I survived because I had to. I don't remember too much, but the parts I do remember of my life are that you guys are important to me. Maybe it's because I had the support of my friends that I managed to survive Sasuke. You're gonna have me, and Sakura, and Kakashi-Sensei to help you. We won't abandon you no matter what happens." Naruto replied softly. Sasuke nodded and turned to look at Itachi. "Is there a way I can contact you?" Sasuke asked. "Just give a message to Naruto. He is able to contact me and any time. I'll always come if you need me here Sasuke. No matter how dangerous it is." Itachi replied softly.

That was the moment that there was a knock on the door, and Kakashi walked into the room. He and Itachi acknowledged each other, and Itachi went to the window. "Do you have to go now?" Sasuke asked softly. His tone almost like that of a child. "I'll be back to visit you soon little brother. I promise." Itachi replied gently. "But you need to start getting better. A Shinobi doesn't lay in bed all day." Itachi added with a kind smile. Sasuke nodded and smiled back.

Itachi looked at Kakashi. "I won't put any of you in danger. But if Sasuke needs me I'll be there for him. I don't want any trouble Kakashi." Itachi said firmly. Kakashi nodded his understanding and Itachi left. All three of the males in the room wondered exactly how this would work out in the end.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke started getting better, day by day, with Naruto's help. Sakura and Kakashi were also there and Sasuke never felt alone. Explaining the situation to Sakura had been easier then they had first thought it would be. She accepted Sasuke with open arms. To her the three males were her family now and she wouldn't give that up for anyone.

One day however, Naruto found Sasuke looking through some old records in the study. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I want to know if there's a way to bring Itachi back here." Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded. "I'll talk to Tsunade about it." Naruto said softly. The two nodded at each other, and Naruto left the Uchiha estate to go and find Tsunade.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay, kinda short, but I don't want to end this story too quickly, and there are lots of things to expect still. Please R&R and let me know what you think and I'll be updating as soon as I can.


	10. A Permanent Place

Okay all. Here's chapter ten of Lost. I hope you all like it. A big thank you to all of you who reviewed, or added me to your faves or alert lists.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Ten – A Permanent Place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade had listened to what Naruto had to say. It had been rather early when he barged into her office and demanded to talk to her. She smirked inwardly. _"He's starting to act like himself more and more every day."_ She thought happily. A plan had already formed in her mind to bring Itachi Uchiha back to the village of his birth. She didn't know if he or Sasuke would like the idea. But of course that wouldn't stop her putting it to them.

"Naruto, you've been ranting for an hour." She stated firmly. Naruto gave a Cheshire grin, albeit a sheepish one, and waited for Tsunade to carry on. "I have a plan Naruto. But to carry it out I have to speak to both Itachi and Sasuke to see if they agree to it. You need to call Itachi here." Tsunade added kindly. Naruto grinned. I can get Itachi to come to the Uchiha estate. Sasuke will be there too. You can talk to both of them there Baa-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily. He was out of the office before Tsunade could say another word. Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. _"Well we'll see how all of this turns out."_ Tsunade thought to herself as she started on the mountain of paperwork she had for that day.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not a week later, Tsunade was sat in a room with Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi. "Sasuke, do you want your brother back in the village?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded. He seemed a lot healthier compared to the last time Tsunade had seen him. He was washed, dressed and looked less pale. He seemed to be gaining his original colour, rather than being white as a sheet.

"I have a plan, but I need to know if you two brothers will go along with it." Tsunade stated. Both Uchiha males waited for Tsunade to carry on speaking. "My plan was to place the blame for the clan's murder on your father. Itachi, trying to defend himself, killed your father. Sasuke was just lucky not to be around." Tsunade said softly. Sasuke and Itachi looked at each other. Both seemed to be thinking hard about what they would say to this idea.

"I agree." Sasuke said softly. Tsunade looked at Itachi for his answer. Itachi nodded his ascent. Tsunade gave a soft smile. "Well, welcome back to the village Itachi." Tsunade stated kindly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not a week later. Tsunade was arguing with the council. This was nothing unusual. However, the council were against Tsunade's decision to allow Itachi to return to the village.

"It's ludicrous Tsunade. The boy killed his whole family." Koharu stated. "I've already stated that that was not the case." Tsunade replied calmly. Homura glared. "Whatever the case was. Itachi Uchiha committed murder. He can't just escape without any punishment." Homura hissed. "He's been punished enough. He's been separated from his small brother, lost his other family, including his mother. He spent the last nine years on the run. I believe the time has come to show him a bit of leniency." Tsunade said softly.

"You're soft Tsunade. You care too much about others." Danzo hissed. "No I care just enough Danzo." Tsunade replied. She got up from her seat. "This discussion is over. As Hokage, I get the last word. You're here to advise me, not command me. Now if you don't mind, I have a ton of paperwork to do." Tsunade stated. She left the room with a smirk on her face, and left behind a bunch of angry elders.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura found herself feeling slightly nervous. She knew that Sasuke's brother was to come and live with them. She knew rather a lot more than the other villagers did. She had been told the truth of the situation by Sasuke. In turn she had told him about Kakashi being her biological father. The group seemed quite happy about the situation. With Itachi coming back to the fold, they were going to be a full-fledged family. Sasuke was becoming healthier day by day, and Sakura knew it was because Itachi was coming back. Somehow she wanted to thank him, but something made her want to run at the same time. _"I'll have to get used to the fact that he's not my enemy."_ Sakura thought to herself, as she carried on getting the groceries.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto felt rather tense. Things were happening at a fast rate. He had most of his memories back now, and every time he saw something he got a flash of memory. Not all the images he got were good. In fact some of the memories that he'd remembered were rather horrifying. He walked home that day, to the Uchiha estate, and sat down on a couch rather heavily. He felt the weight of a thousand glares on his back. Even when no one was in the house.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke." Naruto said softly. His voice sounded heavy. "You're remembering the bad stuff along with the good right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Sometimes, I wonder what the hell I did. Then I remember what I am. I hate how ignorant people are. Be happy that no one knows about you Sasuke. It's a heavy burden to carry." Naruto said softly. Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the couch. "You don't have to carry it alone Naruto." Sasuke said kindly.

"That's right Naruto-Kun." The two turned to see Sakura in the doorway, carrying a bag of groceries. "We don't care if you're a Jinchuriki or not. We're your friend for who you are. Whether or not you're a Jinchuriki makes no difference." Sakura stated happily. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the female of his team. "Thanks you two." Naruto said softly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi was sitting on the deck outside the house. He and Sasuke had sat there so often as children that it seemed right to sit there and think. He felt someone sit next to him and turned to look at Sakura. "I just wanted to say that no matter what happened in the past that I want to be a friend. Sasuke and Naruto trust you. I know if they trust you then so can I. I hope this'll be your home again, like it's ours now." Sakura said softly. Itachi gave the girl a smile. He also wondered what Kakashi might say to the idea.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, I hope you liked this chapter. It's a bit short. But next chapter will be longer. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	11. A Bond Is Formed

Okay all. Chapter eleven is here. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all of you who added me to your faves and alert list.

To my Anonymous reviewer, Megan Pierce. Thanks for your congratulations, I actually love all the things I'm doing at University, so it's well worth the trouble I took to get here. Also, my Mom threatens to throw me out of the window all the time. You just have to give parents that soppy look that says "You know you love me really." And they get over it. As for your little brother, when mine annoys me I just poke him in the forehead and tell him to be quiet. He hates that. (nods)

I'm glad you found chapter nine moving and that you loved chapter ten. I'm also glad you love this fic loads, because it means I must be doing something right with it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Eleven – A Bond Is Formed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi made a habit now of making sure Sasuke ate, trying to help Naruto regain the memories he'd lost, and attempting to make conversation with Kakashi. Kakashi was a hard man to please however, so Itachi knew he had his work cut out for him. Why was Itachi trying so hard to get along with Kakashi? The simple answer is that Itachi knew Kakashi had become a father figure to the three young Ninja of the household and Itachi wanted to do his best by Sasuke.

He had just returned to the house after a mission, to see Sakura walking towards the door, looking dejectedly at the grocery bag she was carrying. Itachi noticed that the bag was rather crumpled, and that Sakura seemed to look a little rough around the edges. He decided to find out what was wrong.

"Sakura?" Itachi called out to the girl. She jumped in fright, and then sighed in relief, when she realised it was Itachi. "Hi Itachi." Sakura said cheerfully enough. "Why do you look like someone roughed you up?" Itachi asked bluntly. Sakura looked down at the bag again. "The villagers don't really like me. They see me as Naruto's friend, and they hate me. They wouldn't challenge Sasuke. They're far too scared for that. They're also scared of Kakashi, Naruto and you, so that just leaves me to pick on I guess." Sakura replied. Itachi sighed as he took Sakura's battered grocery bag.

"Why don't you fight back Sakura? You're very capable of it. I've seen you in action." Itachi asked. "Because if I did then I might seriously hurt someone. None of them can really defend themselves. I know it would serve them right. I know I should fight back. But Naruto was never like that. I don't know what stops me apart from the fact that I'm scared I'll really hurt someone." Sakura replied. A tone of sadness seeped into her voice. The pair had walked in to the house and towards the kitchen. Sakura took the grocery bag and started putting things away.

"Sakura if you don't stand up for yourself then they'll get worse. I was an Anbu when Naruto was a child and it wasn't pretty. Some Anbu even turned their backs when the cruelty was going on. I never could. I suppose that's a part of my nature. Naruto, however, has no idea I was ever there. He might have known me as Anbu-Raven. That's about it. Even if he had his full memories." Itachi stated calmly.

"So how come you're telling me this?" Sakura asked. She had stopped putting things away at that moment. "Because I want you to understand that you shouldn't allow yourself to be picked on. You're far stronger than that. Naruto was a child and had no choices. You have the choice. You are the apprentice of Tsunade-Sama, the Godaime Hokage. That is a position that the villagers should respect. Act like her apprentice." Itachi replied. Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks Itachi. You're right. I guess it's just finding the right way to say something. Saying it to myself makes no difference. Hearing it from someone else is a bigger boost." Sakura said cheerfully. Itachi nodded and left Sakura to her task.

xXxXxXx FOUR MONTHS LATER xXxXxXx

Sakura was carrying a large bag of groceries. It was Naruto's birthday today. A lot had happened in the half-a-year since Naruto had returned. Sakura had stood up for herself. The villagers had left her alone mostly. Today however, Sakura felt as though she were being watched. With the festival that usually carried on today, Sakura tried to ignore the feeling. After all, she knew that people were going to glare at her more. She was friends with Naruto. The festival was supposed to celebrate the defeat of the Kyubi by the Fourth Hokage. But Sakura knew the Kyubi was still alive, contained within Naruto. She knew the villagers weren't happy with that information.

The old rookie group had decided to throw Naruto a birthday party. Sasuke had made the suggestion. Naruto was being kept busy by Tsunade whilst the group prepared for the party. Sakura had gone to get the food. For some reason, Sakura had started being the big sister that went to do the groceries and liked to tidy up. She didn't know quite when she had taken that role, but she was happy in it. She had two large bags in her arms. She could just about see over them, when someone barged into her. It took all her skill to make sure Naruto's birthday cake didn't get destroyed. She glared up at the person who'd knocked in to her only to find Seido Haruno glaring back.

"Excuse me Haruno-San." Sakura hissed as she went to walk around but felt an almost bruising grip on her arm. "Where do you think you're going Sakura? You should apologise to your elders when you bump into them." Seido hissed back at her. "You bumped in to me Haruno-San. I didn't ask for an apology and I won't apologise for something I didn't do." Sakura replied.

"You should apologise for that damn demon brat! Today is our festival, to celebrate it dying! But he's still alive! You should apologise! Any child raised by me should've slit that little bastard's throat in his sleep! But not you huh? You're pathetic!" Seido yelled at Sakura hatefully. Sakura bit down on her lip, trying desperately not to let his words get to her.

"What's going on here?" Sakura and Seido turned to see Itachi standing there. "This is none of your business Uchiha." Seido Haruno snarled angrily. "It's my business when you attack someone close to me. I won't allow you to hurt Sakura." Itachi stated coldly. He grabbed hold of Seido's hand, that still gripped Sakura's arm, and gripped hard. Within moments, Sakura heard a snap and a yell of pain. She saw Seido glare hatefully at Itachi.

"If you so much as look at Sakura in the wrong way I'll hunt you down Seido Haruno." Itachi stated. "What are you talking about boy?" Seido questioned hatefully. "I saw you watching her today Haruno. Sakura doesn't need to be spied on. Just remember I'm watching over her safety." Itachi replied. He led Sakura away from the scene, taking one of the large bags from her.

"Thanks Itachi." Sakura said softly. "Just remember, we're a family now. Sasuke accepts you all unconditionally and so do I." Itachi replied kindly. Sakura grinned happily as they walked back to the Uchiha estate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi was walking down the street when he saw the altercation take place. He smiled to himself when he saw Itachi step in. _"I know Sakura would prefer I didn't jump in to save her every time there's trouble. But if Itachi hadn't shown up I would've ripped that bastard's head off."_ Kakashi thought to himself. He then opened up his Icha Icha book and started to read again.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was sat with Tsunade and Jiraiya under a tree in Team Seven's favourite training ground. His two elders, who were precious to him, were bickering amongst themselves. Naruto smiled at the pair as he lay back on the grass and stared at the sky.

"Tsunade Baa-Chan? Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked softly. The pair looked at him. "I remember pretty much everything from before. I think I'm still missing some things." Naruto told them softly. "What makes you say that kid?" Jiraiya asked. "I don't have a clue who my parents were. I mean I know they were already gone when I was a baby, but someone would've told me. Wouldn't they?" Naruto asked. Tsunade sighed. She'd known it would come to this eventually.

"Naruto, no one told you about your parents before. They were worried about your safety." Tsunade said gently. Naruto stared at Tsunade from the spot where he was laying. Tsunade then proceeded to tell him about his parents. She hoped he would forgive her for keeping such a secret from him. When she was done she waited for Naruto to say something. The boy just nodded. "It's okay Baa-Chan. I know why you didn't tell me when you found out. It's still a little hard to believe though." Naruto stated cheerfully.

Tsunade felt relief swell up inside her at this comment. Jiraiya gave a goofy grin and pointed to his wrist sneakily. Tsunade nodded. "Okay Naruto, let's get going." Tsunade said cheerfully. Naruto nodded and the trio got up and started walking.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at the Uchiha house, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Asuma, Ino, Temari, Chouji, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba and Shino, were all running around trying to make sure everything was perfect. For some odd reason, Iruka and Gaara were helping Sakura in the kitchen, and Shikamaru had flopped onto the couch, claiming that everything was too 'troublesome' and napping periodically.

Sai appeared at the sitting room window. "They're on their way here. I just saw them at the front gate." Sai stated. The group started hurrying about madly. Sasuke was walking along the ceiling with Kiba, using chakra to check the decorations. Itachi had gone into the kitchen to tell Sakura and Gaara what was happening. Shikamaru had gotten up from the couch. Ino, Ten Ten, Temari and Hinata were checking the arrangement of the food and obviously the birthday presents. Shino, Lee, Neji and Kankuro finished up with attaching balloons everywhere and got down from where ever they'd climbed up to. Everyone closed the curtains and Sakura made everyone go into the hallway or the kitchen, so that everyone was out of sight. That included Sai. Now they all waited with baited breath for Naruto to arrive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto opened the door and walked in, followed by Tsunade and Jiraiya. "Why is this place so dark?" Naruto asked aloud. "Hey guys I'm home!" Naruto called out. All at once, the lights flicked on, and Naruto jumped in shock at the gathering.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Everyone yelled out cheerfully. Naruto's eyes went wide. He looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya, who were grinning behind him. "Did you two know about this?" Naruto asked sardonically. Tsunade shrugged and Jiraiya just grinned. Naruto couldn't help grinning back and running around to hug everyone in sight.

xXxXxXx A FEW HOURS LATER xXxXxXx

Naruto had had a lot of fun. He couldn't remember any birthday being like this. That was a great feat seeing as he'd only just recovered most of his memories. He'd really liked the gifts he'd received. Not just because they appealed to him, but because his friends had done their best to find something he'd like.

That was when Sai came up to him. Naruto knew that he hadn't known Sai before. But there was something very melancholy about the pale, Sasuke lookalike that made Naruto want to find out more. Sai looked blank as he did on most occasions. Naruto was wondering whether or not to try and speak to the emotionless boy, when Sai spoke to him instead.

"I've never celebrated a birthday before. I don't even know when my birthday happens to be. It's interesting. What does it signify to blow out candles on a cake?" Sai asked. Naruto gave a soft smile. "It's supposed to be that the cake has as many candles as how many years you've been alive. If you blow out all the candles in one blow then you can make a wish. It's tradition." Naruto stated. Sai blinked. "It's illogical. If you think about it logically no one gets what they wish for and by the time you get to a certain age you wouldn't be able to blow out all the candles." Sai replied.

"If you find it so strange, what made you want to come here today?" Naruto asked. Curiosity always seemed to get the better of the blond. "Because Sakura and Sasuke, in all the time I've been on their team, have never really accepted me. They have some feelings for you. What those feelings are I can't tell. I don't know too much about feelings. I was curious as to who you are Naruto-Kun. I wanted to know why you seem to inspire Sasuke and Sakura, and why they seem to care for you so desperately." Sai replied.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" Naruto asked. "No not really. I think I need to study you more before I make an analogy." Sai answered. Then he walked off, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts. Little did Naruto know that he was being watched.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Naruto went to answer it. He was surprised to see Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon outside. "Happy Birthday Naruto-Nii!" The three young Genin stated happily. Naruto grinned, and moved aside to let them in. Konohamaru didn't move however. Naruto looked at the boy curiously, as Udon and Moegi went into the house.

"What's wrong Konohamaru?" Naruto asked gently. He was surprised when he felt Konohamaru hug him tightly. "We missed you Naruto-Nii. I never got the chance to tell you really. I thought you might not come back. I already lost Grandpa. I guess I thought I lost you too. But… I wanted… I wanted to say that I don't want you to go again. I never had any brothers, and you're the closest I've ever had to a brother. You taught me important stuff Naruto-Nii. So…" Konohamaru trailed off. He blushed bright red with embarrassment. Naruto knew the boy was having a hard time getting out what he wanted to say. Naruto grinned and hugged the boy back and ruffled the Genin's brown hair.

"It's okay Konohamaru. I'm not planning on going anywhere soon." Naruto replied. Konohamaru grinned widely. They were both about to go inside, when Naruto felt a flare of chakra. It was ever so slight but Naruto recognised it straight away. "You go on in Konohamaru and I'll be there in a few minutes okay?" Naruto said softly. Konohamaru nodded and went inside.

Naruto waited patiently and not a moment later Konan was in front of him. Naruto smiled and hugged the older female tightly. "Konan Nee-Chan. It's so good to see you. Did you get in to any trouble with Leader-Sama?" Naruto asked. He remembered Zetsu's death all too clearly. Konan shook her head gently. "No I didn't. Everything is fine Naruto-Kun. Itachi told me it's your birthday today." Konan stated softly. Naruto nodded.

"It's so weird. I've never celebrated a birthday like this. Usually the villagers glared down on me and I was alone. It's so weird to think that the usual festival is going on, and everyone is still here." Naruto replied softly. "It shows that they're your friends Naruto. You don't want to lose any of them." Konan replied. She went into her pocket and gave Naruto a small box. Naruto blinked curiously at it, and opened it gently. Inside was a bracelet with blue and orange glass beads. Naruto recognised it straight away.

"Konan Nee-Chan, you told me this belonged to your baby brother. That he was killed with your parents in Ame during the war. You were the only survivor. I can't take this away from you." Naruto said softly. "I'm giving it to you Naruto. You're not taking it away. Besides, I think it's been lonely without a wrist to hang from. I lost one brother, but I gained another. Please take it. I know you'll look after it." Konan replied kindly. Naruto nodded and hugged Konan tightly. She hugged him back. Once the pair separated, Konan gave the blond a gentle smile.

"I have to go. I'm supposed to be on a mission. But I'll be back Naruto-Kun. Take care of yourself." Konan said. Naruto nodded. "I'll see you soon Nee-Chan. I hope." Naruto replied. Konan nodded. She hugged Naruto one last time. Then she was gone. Naruto looked at the bracelet and put it around his wrist. _"I'll make sure I look after it."_ Naruto thought to himself, as he went back into the house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pein watched the moment from his own hiding spot. _"Maybe I'm going about things the wrong way. Konan loves that child. Can I really take him away from her? I know what she's lost better than anyone. Can I really take away someone that she cares for so deeply?"_ Pein thought to himself. Then he disappeared, leaving no trace that he'd ever been there.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chappie. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R and I'll update as soon as possible.


	12. Talking Can Solve A Problem

Okay everyone, here's the next chapter of Lost. I know I've kept you all waiting. I apologise, but I've been stuck doing a load of coursework at University, so I've just about had time to breathe, let alone update. So yeah, I really hope you enjoy this update. Also to every reader who celebrates...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I know it's a little late but I'm late for most things.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Twelve – Talking Can Solve A Problem.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Konan arrived back at the base, she ran into Kakuzu. "Leader is looking for you Konan. Hidan and I are moving out. The Niibi Jinchuriki has been spotted in Kumogakure. Hidan is annoyed that we can't kill the brat." Kakuzu stated irritably. Then he left Konan stood there. She walked into Pein's office where she didn't find Pein, but Uchiha Madara. She glared at the male angrily, as he wore his hooded cloak. "Pretending to be Pein now?" Konan asked. "Like being a traitor Konan?" Madara replied curtly. Konan glared. "What are you talking about?" Konan asked. Trying to keep her feelings hidden. "Well I've seen you going different routes to get to your missions. Each route you take goes through Konoha. You care for that Jinchuriki boy?" Madara asked plainly. "What route I take or don't take has nothing to do with my loyalties." Konan replied. "Oh please Konan. I'm far from stupid. I've been alive long enough to take note of everything going on around me. You care deeply for the Kyubi's host. You treat him like a brother, or even a son, so much so that you decided to visit around the time of his birthday." Madara stated. Konan felt her breath catch in her throat but stayed perfectly still. Her outward appearance was cool. However she didn't stand a chance if Madara attacked her.

"She's my subordinate Madara-Sama. If I have a problem I'll deal with her." Konan inwardly sighed with relief when Pein arrived. "You tolerate traitors?" Madara asked irritably. "She's not a traitor. I've just been following her. She wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. Konan stared at Pein with wide eyes. _"He knows what I've been doing. How could he know and still protect me?"_ Konan thought to herself. "Fine Pein. Deal with her as you see fit." Madara quipped. Then he left the room. It seemed like an age before Pein or Konan could speak to each other. "You followed me?" Konan asked. Pein nodded. "Then you know what I've been doing?" Konan questioned again. "I don't blame you Konan. That kid bought light back into both of our lives. I'm not sure if I can be responsible for destroying someone you care about." Pein stated. "What does that mean?" Konan asked. "It means we will no longer be members of Akatsuki. I think the better option is to go to Konoha and see what can be done to protect Naruto." Pein stated. "Kakuzu and Hidan have gone after the Niibi Jinchuriki. Kakuzu told me that they were sent by Leader." Konan said softly. "I never told them a thing." Pein quipped. "Madara is already taking control." Konan said softly. "That means we need to leave now. If we get there in time, we can get Konoha to protect that Jinchuriki. We can do no more than that." Pein said softly. Konan nodded. "Let's get going." Konan uttered. The pair left. Leaving two Akatsuki cloaks on the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai had been following Danzo. The man had taken him from somewhere as a baby, then had him raised as a living weapon. Sai sometimes wondered exactly why he had not been allowed emotions. However, on this night, the day after Naruto's birthday celebration, Sai had a terrible feeling in his gut. He didn't often get intuition, but when he did he knew better then to ignore it. He followed Danzo to a clearing in the Konoha woods, where the old man seemed to be waiting for something. That was when a figure appeared from a form of shadow in the ground. A cloaked male was standing in front of Danzo.

"Danzo have you arranged for the boy to take missions yet?" Sai heard the male ask. "No Madara. Tsunade is oddly overprotective of that demon brat. She is insistent on making him as attune to himself as possible before he can go on missions. He's a lot more agreeable to what she asks since his amnesia. My hands are tied at the moment." Danzo stated. Sai felt his eyes widen in something akin to horror. "You can easily get the boy to leave the village. Hand him a fake mission scroll and tell him Tsunade asked you to give it to him. Once he's out of the village I'll have Kisame abduct him. It's all very simple." Madara stated. "It's not that simple. If the brat escapes I will be implicated. I will be executed for helping a missing nin. We both know the boy will not keep his mouth shut about who gave him a mission to take outside the village." Danzo stated.

"Kisame will not fail. Was it not your information that led us to capture him before?" Madara stated. Sai's eyes widened even more. "He betrayed comrades for this Akatsuki member?" Sai thought to himself. "He will be recaptured and this time he will be destroyed. That much you can be assured of. The boy is a liability. I've already had one defector in Itachi. He has no idea you work for me. I believe that Konan and Pein, my first two puppets, do know that you work for me. Destroying the boy means that both of our positions are safe. Not that I need that but you do. So make sure that you get the boy outside the village. I'm giving you a week. It will take Konan and Pein that long to travel here. If he does not appear you know the consequences." Madara stated. "Oh and what of your puppets? What makes you so sure that getting rid of the boy makes a difference? They may come here and expose me anyway." Danzo hissed. "No. Once they hear the boy is gone they will come after him and I'll finish them of myself. Your job is simple. Do it, or no one will be able to help you and my plans will be destroyed." Madara hissed. Then he was gone, as he came, through a shadow on the ground. Danzo left, looking sombre and Sai felt a sickening feeling wash over him.

Everything in Sai's being told him to go and inform Tsunade of what was going to happen. Everything within him screamed at him to tell Naruto that someone was out to get him. His years of training in ROOT kept him rooted to the spot. He knew what would happen to him if he spoke of Danzo. He'd only seen it happen once to another ROOT member. That boy's tongue had swollen so much that he couldn't breathe. Sai had seen the boy die that way. He had to find a way around the seal that had been placed on his tongue since he was only a year old. He knew that much. "Maybe when I do that I'll be free to express emotion too." Sai thought to himself blankly, as he left the clearing.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Hopefully I'll be updating soon.


	13. Switch and Bait! Sai Finds An Answer!

Okay all. Here's chapter thirteen. I hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or added me to their faves and alert lists. I appreciate it greatly and hopefully I've answered all reviewers personally.

To my anonymous reviewer, mlp, I'm glad that you think this fic gets better by the chapter. Also thanks loads for reviewing. I really appreciate it.

And to all of you brilliant readers.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

I don't care what part of the world you come from most people celebrate New Year. However if ya don't then tell me when you celebrate it and I'll be sure to make a mention later on in time. (nods)

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Thirteen – Switch and Bait! Sai Finds An Answer!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto had just finished doing the grocery shopping. He'd decided to give Sakura a break. That was when he noted the old council member, Danzo, standing near Ichiraku ramen. "Naruto!" Danzo called him over. Naruto looked at him more closely and saw a mission scroll in his hand. "Danzo-San?" Naruto asked. "This is a mission from Hokage-Sama. It's imperative that you do it right away." Danzo stated coldly.

Naruto stared at Danzo. "Tsunade-Sama didn't tell me about this. I only saw her yesterday." Naruto replied. "Well we are running low on manpower. So we need you to go on this mission. It's nothing special. Just a D rank. A farm detail. It's nothing big. But seeing as we have so much piling up, I'm sure you can do this mission in no time." Danzo quipped. Naruto shrugged and took the mission scroll. "Of course I can do it. Are you sure Tsunade-Sama is alright with this?" Naruto asked. He felt like he needed to confirm it. "Of course Naruto. She sent me to give this to you because she hasn't had the chance to see you today." Danzo replied. "Okay. Thanks Danzo-San." Naruto said cheerfully. He went off with the mission scroll and the grocery bags.

Danzo just smirked. _"That brat was always far too gullible."_ Danzo thought to himself nastily as he left the vicinity. After all, he didn't want to be caught dead outside a ramen stand, any longer then he had to be. He shuffled away little realising that he had been seen by Teuchi and Ayame, both wondering if Naruto was alright. Neither one of them had heard the whole conversation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai had been working on how to get past the seal on his tongue all night. It was mid day now and one thought had popped into his head. It was so ludicrously easy and simple that he wasn't sure it would work, but he had to try. After all, this wasn't just to get his freedom of speech back. He was doing this to save Naruto's life. To save the life of a comrade.

He grabbed a large notebook and started writing. He started writing about Danzo. Nothing happened to his seal. He almost gave way to a smirk as he started writing everything he knew down. _"I never thought of writing things down before. Then again this seal stops me talking. No one ever said I couldn't write what I'm thinking."_ Sai thought to himself as he wrote at an extremely fast pace.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto arrived home and put the groceries away quickly. Sakura walked into the kitchen. "What's the rush Naruto?" She asked gently. "I've got a solo mission from Baa-Chan! It's just some cleaning up detail on a farm outside the village. I'll get it done in no time." Naruto stated happily. He left the kitchen and went to his room. Sakura followed. "Naruto have you thought sensibly about this? Did Tsunade give you the mission scroll herself?" Sakura asked. "No. That old Council member, Danzo, gave me the scroll. He said there's been an increase in missions lately." Naruto replied happily. He grabbed his bag and placed a few supplies in it, before hefting it onto one shoulder. "Naruto wait!" Sakura yelled as he walked towards the front door. "Naruto, Tsunade-Shishou said that we'd go on our missions together. She's talking about it to Kakashi-Sensei today." Sakura stated. Naruto shrugged. "Well maybe she wants to see if I can handle myself at the moment." Naruto replied as he made to open the front door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was busy training. He felt the need to go off by himself sometimes. After all, Uchihas need time to brood. Sasuke started practising his taijutsu on a poor unfortunate post as he wondered exactly what his other teammates were up to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi had just arrived back in the village. He'd finished a small mission. He was only allowed D ranks until Tsunade could assure the council of his loyalty. Itachi didn't complain. That was when he noticed Naruto walking out of the gates of the village, mission scroll in hand. Itachi glared thoughtfully. _"Tsunade-Sama told me that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura weren't going on any missions until she and Kakashi thought they were ready. Especially after all they've been through. They were going to discuss it today. She wouldn't have let Naruto go on a mission on his own."_ Itachi thought to himself. He watched as Naruto carried on walking away from the village. _"I'll follow him. I have a bad feeling about this."_ Itachi thought to himself as he leapt from his hidden spot and started after the blond. After all, Uchihas followed their instincts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So Kakashi do you think they've sufficiently recovered after everything they've all been through?" Tsunade asked. She and Kakashi were in her office. "I think so. Sakura seems to have taken on a big sister role to Sasuke and Naruto. She tends to be protective of them. Since Itachi has been living there, he's become a protective big brother to all of them. Naruto is a lot calmer. His memories have almost completely returned. He's a lot more patient and spends time with Sasuke, trying to teach him how to control the demon within him. That way if it ever tries to break loose Sasuke will have a back-up plan. Sasuke seems to have gotten over most of the shock that learning about his family caused. He's eating properly, he's healthy and he trains with Sakura, Naruto, Itachi and myself. He does take time to train by himself, though I don't consider it to be a bad thing. Sakura has had a few run ins with Seido Haruno but she seems to be taking care of herself, and when she can't one of us step in for her. All in all they've really matured." Kakashi replied.

"What about missions? Do you think they're ready for them?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi nodded. "I think we're ready. Of course we need to worry about Akatsuki. We also need to worry about whether they know about Sasuke or not. That and Naruto's safety as a well-known Jinchuriki. But if we don't start going on missions again I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke will start getting bored. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto have all been practising hard. They've also been working with that Sai kid. He seems to have gotten a little attached to Naruto." Kakashi replied.

Tsunade smirked. "That's a wonder in its self. From what I've heard of the boy he doesn't generally talk, or get attached, to anyone. Most of his missions are blacked out. That's only to be expected as he's in Anbu ROOT but I also have to think about whether or not Danzo can be trusted." Tsunade stated.

"He can't." Tsunade and Kakashi turned to look at Sai. The Sasuke lookalike looked as though he'd run all the way to the tower. "You have to read these notes I've written. I can't speak about him. But writing seems to be no problem." Sai stated. Tsunade stared in shock.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi had followed Naruto out of the village for about ten miles, when he sense familiar chakra. It was faint, but Itachi recognised it. That was when Kisame jumped out in front of Naruto. Itachi glared angrily. _"You were trying to mask your chakra Kisame, yet I could practically smell your fishy presence."_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Kisame?" Naruto yelled angrily. "You might as well give yourself up kid. You can't beat me by yourself." Kisame stated. Itachi jumped down from his spot. "He's not by himself." Itachi quipped. Kisame smirked. "I don't know why you're getting involved Itachi. The boy isn't your brother really. That and you know you can't win." Kisame hissed. That was when Naruto grinned in a way that Itachi thought was off. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Itachi asked. Naruto stared at Kisame coldly. "Itachi can't give up Naruto when Naruto isn't here." Naruto said. Then there was a puff of smoke, and Sakura stood in Naruto's place.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know. You all hate me for leaving a cliffhanger. But I will be updating soon. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	14. Akatsuki Battle Royale Commences!

Okay all, chapter fourteen is here. No more cliffhanger... maybe? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all my readers for reading, all my reviewers for reviewing and to all of you who added me to your alerts and faves lists and such.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Fourteen – Akatsuki Battle Royale Commences! Trick To The Seal Revealed!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walked into the house, wondering why it was so quiet. _"Where are Sakura and Naruto?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. That was when he noticed Naruto lying on the sofa. Sasuke smirked, and shook his head. He walked over and nudged Naruto a bit. "Naruto, wake up Dobe." Sasuke quipped. Naruto stayed still. That was when Sasuke noticed a few cracked pellets on the floor. "Sleep gas? Who would gas Naruto?" Sasuke said to himself. He shook Naruto a bit more, and when that didn't work, Sasuke walked into the kitchen, turned on the cold tap and filled a large glass with icy water. He took the glass of water and threw it all over Naruto's head.

The young Jinchuriki yelped loudly and fell off of the sofa. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR TEME!" Naruto yelled. "You've been knocked out with sleep gas. Do you even remember how it happened?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes went wide. "Sakura-Chan! She knocked me out!" Naruto yelled. He jumped up from the floor and made to run out of the door, when he started to wobble. Sasuke blinked and went to support Naruto from one side.

"Naruto you're going to have trouble walking around too quickly. Even with my help. Sleep gas? Remember?" Sasuke quipped. Naruto nodded. "We need to go and see Tsunade. Hopefully this stuff will wear off before we get to her office. Maybe the fresh air will help." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded and the pair left the house, closing the door behind them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi stared at Sakura in confusion. Sakura just stared back at him. "I knew something wasn't right. Tsunade-Shishou hasn't given our team any missions for a while. She'd never send Naruto out on his own yet. So when I found out it was Danzo who'd given Naruto the mission, I knocked Naruto out with sleep gas and left disguising myself with Henge. I couldn't let him get hurt again Itachi-kun." Sakura said softly. Itachi sighed. "You thought no one would notice?" Itachi asked. "Well you're the only one that did." Sakura stated. Kisame smirked. "Itachi why don't we forget about fighting, after all, you know you can't exactly kill me Itachi, you haven't got the energy." Kisame spat out.

Sakura looked at Itachi through a medic's eyes. _"He does seem tired."_ She thought to herself. "Itachi-kun, what is he talking about?" Sakura asked. "Nothing Sakura. Go back to the village and get some help." Itachi stated seriously. "I'm not leaving you to fight alone Itachi!" Sakura exclaimed. "If you don't go and get help, he might just kill us both. Go and find your father or Tsunade-Sama. Get some back up." Itachi stated.

"What back up?" Both Itachi and Sakura heard a woman speak. "Konan?" Itachi asked. Konan just jumped down from a tree with a grin on her face. "Well Itachi, you might as well let the kid stay. After all, Konan and I are perfectly capable of helping you." Pein quipped. "I want her out of here. She isn't safe." Itachi hissed. Sakura stared at the trio in shock. "When is a Ninja, Shinobi or Kunoichi, ever safe?" Konan asked. Itachi sighed then took up a defensive position near Sakura.

Kisame just smirked at the group, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. "Well, looks like I'm gonna get a fun fight after all." Kisame stated cheerfully. Pein and Konan took up their own positions as Kisame charged towards them.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade stared at Sai, Kakashi acted unperturbed, as Sai handed Tsunade a large notebook. "What is this?" She asked in confusion. "I have a seal on my tongue stopping from speaking as I wish, but the book has everything I know." Sai replied. Tsunade opened the book and as she read, her eyes went wider. She looked at Sai. "Are you sure about all of this?" Tsunade asked. "Yes I'm deadly sure. Naruto is in danger." Sai replied. That was when Naruto walked into the room, being supported by Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked gently. "Sakura-Chan knocked me out!" Naruto yelled irritably. The Trio stared at each other in shock.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kisame swung Samehade at Konan, who floated away into pieces of paper. She reformed behind him, as Pein used a super-powered fist to punch Kisame in the face. Itachi kept near Sakura. "Itachi-Kun, aren't you going to help them?" Sakura asked. "At the moment, keeping you protected is my main concern. Pein and Konan can take very good care of themselves." Itachi replied. Sakura watched as the fight carried on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura's gone in Naruto's place. She must have done." Sai shot out. "Sakura's done what?" Sasuke and Naruto yelled out. "I'll explain." Tsunade said softly. "Danzo gave you a mission scroll right?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke and Kakashi stared at Naruto expectantly. "The mission was a fake. I wouldn't send you on a lone mission yet. I'd send you with Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi. Or even Itachi. I wouldn't send you alone." Tsunade said gently.

"So Danzo was trying to trick me into leaving the village by myself! Why?" Naruto asked. "To hand you over to Akatsuki's Kisame. He made a deal with Madara Uchiha, the founder of Akatsuki." Tsunade replied. Sasuke growled angrily. "So Sakura's walked into a trap?" Sasuke yelled. "Did you talk to her about your mission before you were knocked out?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. "Yeah I told her how I got the scroll from Danzo and how apparently he'd given it to me from you so I could go and do a quick mission outside the village. He told me that we didn't have enough manpower for the task so Tsunade was letting me go. She knew it was a lie." Naruto shot out. Tsunade nodded. "She had no way of knowing that it was Akatsuki she was going to meet." Tsunade replied.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura watched as Konan used her origami jutsu to cut across Kisame's skin. The shark-like man was bleeding from a numerous amount of deep paper cuts. Whenever he tried to cut into her, she faded into sheaves of origami paper, or Pein stopped Kisame with his own techniques.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"We need to go after her." Kakashi hissed frantically. "We have to. She'll be killed all by herself with Akatsuki!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto blinked. "Itachi isn't here." Naruto said softly. The group in the room stared at him. "Well think about it you guys. If Itachi isn't here, then he wasn't at the house. He would've usually been the first to find me knocked out. After all, he finishes his missions pretty quickly. He comes back home to write his reports. Sasuke shouldn't have been the first to find me." Naruto stated.

"What does that mean Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke's eyes widened with his own realisation. "He means that Itachi obviously noticed Sakura sneaking out of the village. He must have followed her. If he hadn't then he'd be here." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded. "Exactly. He worries about all of us. He would've been with one of us. Either he would've found Sasuke or Kakashi-Sensei and travelled back home with them, therefore all of you would've found me, or he would've travelled back to the house and therefore found me first. The only explanation is that he's followed, and is with, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We'd better go and follow him. He'll need back up." Kakashi stated. Sai, Sasuke and Naruto nodded and all four left the office. Tsunade just blinked and let her head fall to the table with a thunk. She wondered exactly how much else she was going to find in Sai's little notebook.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kisame was still up against Konan and Pein, when he headed straight for Sakura. Itachi held his position, ready to stop Kisame in his tracks. His Sharingan was activated, as he glared Kisame down. That was when a group of Konoha ninja burst through the trees. Sakura saw Sasuke, Naruto (who still looked a little woozy), Kakashi and Sai, ready to attack. Kisame glared angrily. Even he wasn't able to get rid of that many opponents, and still have the energy to take on a Jinchuriki afterwards. Especially the Jinchuriki of Kyubi. He retreated as the group watched curiously.

Sakura looked at Naruto, who gave her a curious expression in return. "I'm sorry Naruto. I just didn't want you to be in danger." Sakura apologised. "I'm not angry because you knocked me out Sakura-Chan. I'm angry because you went and put yourself in danger, all alone. Yeah Itachi saw you and followed you, but what if he hadn't seen you? What if you had been here on your own?" Naruto stated seriously. Sakura didn't know how to answer. Naruto bit his lip and started walking back towards the village. The rest of the group followed him in silence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was sat silently on the porch of the Uchiha house. The screen door was open and Itachi could see that Naruto was sat where he and Sasuke had always sat as children. Itachi had taken note of Naruto's quietness for the rest of the day. Even when Tsunade had given Pein and Konan conditional probation to stay in the village, Naruto had stayed quiet. He hadn't spoken two words since he'd told Sakura off earlier that day and he seemed troubled. Itachi went and sat next to the blond teen. Naruto didn't even blink. "Naruto what's wrong?" Itachi asked. "Sakura could've gotten hurt. It was because I was careless. I let my guard down. I keep forgetting that you can't just let your guard down all the time. Every time things are comfortable I shouldn't just go with the flow. I know better. I should be watching my every move. I should know that people are willing to attack me. It was just luck that you were there and even more luck that Konan and Pein turned up. Otherwise you both could've been killed and it would've been my fault." Naruto said sadly. Itachi ruffled the blond hair gently. "Naruto you can't anticipate everything in the Ninja world. You've still got a lot to learn. You're still young to the way of the Shinobi life. This isn't your fault. You should have been able to trust a member of your own village. Danzo knew this. He's an old man. He's learnt plenty of lessons. But I can tell you why he will never reach his goals." Itachi said softly. Naruto waited with baited breath. "Because he doesn't let his guard down. To make friends... allies... you have to let your guard down sometimes. You can't just keep to yourself. You also can't keep your guard up with the people that you care about." Itachi added. Naruto turned his head to look into the house. He could see Sakura sat on a chair, looking out of one of the windows. He could also see sorrow on her face. "She thinks that you're angry with her." Itachi said softly. Naruto nodded and walked into the house, leaving Itachi to ponder his own problems.

"You haven't told them." Itachi looked at Pein. "I hardly told anyone. I will not be the one to burden them." Itachi stated. Pein gave a quirky smirk. "You can't go on like this forever. Consider going to see the Hokage. She's supposed to be the greatest healer in all the five nations. In fact they say she's the greatest healer to ever exist. If anyone can help you it would be her." Pein said plainly. "I'll consider it." Itachi replied. "Don't consider too long." Pein replied. He left the elder Uchiha brother to his own thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sat on the windowsill in front of Sakura. She looked at him sadly. "I just didn't want you to get hurt Naruto. I knew it was stupid. But I was thinking about your safety. I know I could've done better things. I could've gone to Tsunade and told her, but then we never would've found out who Danzo was working for. I..." Sakura trailed off as she looked at Naruto. Naruto gave Sakura a soft smile. "I keep forgetting that you're all capable of looking after yourselves. I also keep forgetting that I can't be there all the time to protect you." Naruto said gently. Sakura looked at Naruto curiously. "I'm not mad at you Sakura. I would've probably done the same thing. I'm mad at myself. You could've been really hurt today and it would've been my fault because you were trying to protect me. We need to learn to trust in each other's abilities. I also need to learn that I can't do everything alone." Naruto added. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Naruto finished. Sakura smiled widely and threw her arms around Naruto's waist. The pair hugged happily. Neither taking note of Itachi watching over them. A smile spread softly across his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke was walking along the village. He was angry that Danzo seemed to have escaped. _"I'll catch that old bastard if it's the last thing I do."_ He thought to himself. That was when he caught sight of Danzo, sneaking into the restricted Anbu building. Sasuke knew what was in that building. All the restricted files. He decided to go after the old man. _"He's not getting away."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he snuck in after Danzo.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sai was sat with Tsunade. "So you used the notebook to write everything you know because you couldn't say a word?" Tsunade asked. She knew better then to mention Danzo's name in the conversation. "That's right. I've only just figured out how to do it. I never knew it would be so simple to get around the seal on my tongue." Sai replied. That was when the pair heard an explosion near the restricted Anbu building. "It must be to do with Danzo." Tsunade stated. Sai nodded, as the pair looked out over the village. Smoke was rising into the sky from the spot where Tsunade knew the restricted files building was. The pair left to find out the cause of the explosion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sakura had also noted the explosion. Itachi, Pein, Konan and Kakashi were all by their side in what seemed like moments. "We should go and check it out." Naruto said. The others seemed to agree, as everyone left the house at top speed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, this is the end of this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. I hope you all enjoyed it and found it relatively interesting. I know I've left you on another cliffhanger but I'm an evil person. So please R&R and let me know what you think. Also if you have any questions to ask, feel free to ask them. I'll try and answer them as best as I can.


	15. Itachi's Salvation

Okay all, here's the next chapter of Lost. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and to those who added me to their faves and alerts lists.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Fifteen – Itachi's Salvation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi arrived with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Pein and Konan, to see Sasuke glaring at Danzo, with his Sharingan activated. Itachi placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Calm down Ototou." Itachi said softly. "He tried to kill Naruto!" Sauske yelled angrily. "But he didn't succeed. If you don't calm down, then how will you be able to fight with anger clouding your judgement?" Itachi asked his younger brother seriously. Sasuke seemed to be listening. His eyes changed from the Sharingan red, back to their ebony black. Itachi glared at Danzo angrily. His own Sharingan activated. "How dare you try to harm my family." Itachi hissed angrily. "Oh, what a mismatched family you have Itachi. I think you forget you've been the one taking the blame for your family's murder for years." Danzo hissed. That was when Kakashi appeared behind Danzo. He had the old fox caught.

Tsunade arrived and glared at Danzo angrily. "Make sure he's put in a high security cell. There will be no ROOT officers guarding him." Tsunade stated. Kakashi nodded and took Danzo away. However Sasuke and Naruto were disappointed that they didn't get the chance to fight him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi woke up the next morning. He wasn't feeling well. He walked out of his old bedroom, which was now his again, and stumbled over to the bathroom. _"I'm going to be sick."_ He thought to himself. He just made it to the sink in time to retch violently. He felt a sticky fluid drip down his chin. He didn't stop for a while. He couldn't stop. He was still retching when he knew nothing more was going to come out. He managed to stop and was just about to turn on the tap to wash away the evidence of his latest bout of sickness when he heard a gasp come from the doorway. He turned to see Sakura staring at him wide-eyed. _"I thought I closed the door."_ He thought to himself. Then he realised that he hadn't had the time.

Sakura looked extremely shocked. "Itachi, there's blood dripping from your chin. There's blood in the sink too. Why haven't you told anyone that you're not well?" Sakura asked plaintively. Itachi felt as though his heart would rip into pieces when he saw the look of devastation on Sakura's face. "I didn't tell anyone Sakura. I am considering going to the Hokage." Itachi replied. "You should go today." Sakura replied. "You can't tell Sasuke about this." Itachi said softly. "I won't if you promise me that you'll go to see Tsunade, and that you'll let me come with you." Sakura replied. "Why would you want to go?" Itachi questioned. "Because no one should be all alone when they're not well." Sakura replied. Itachi took a long look at Sakura. "Okay Sakura. I promise I'll go and see Tsunade today." Itachi said seriously. Sakura nodded Itachi knew that Sakura knew him well enough, to understand that he wouldn't want the extra help or presence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Naruto were sat outside on the deck later that day. Sasuke looked at Naruto, wanting to ask something, but he didn't dare. This wasn't because he thought Naruto would be angry with him, but he was really embarrassed about what he was going to ask. Naruto turned to look at him with curiosity. "You know I can always tell when something's not right with you Sasuke." Naruto stated. "It's stupid." Sasuke stated blandly. "Whatever it is, it's eating at you so just spit it out." Naruto replied. "Do you think that Itachi and Sakura are getting a little bit close lately?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a strange expression on his face. _"I knew it was a stupid thought."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"I think you're right Sasuke. But it's not necessarily a bad thing." Naruto said kindly. His usual foxy grin was plastered on his face. "If they get close, they might do the whole wedding thing. Then we'll have junior nutcases running around the place." Sasuke stated. "You always said you wanted to see your clan restored to its former glory." Naruto replied. "I didn't think that _that_ was how it was going to happen." Sasuke stated. Naruto just laughed. That set Sasuke off laughing too. The idea of pink haired, Sharingan wielders was too much for them. Neither one of them noticed that they were being watched by Kakashi.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked with Itachi to the Hokage Tower. They carried on in silence until they got there. It seemed like forever before Itachi was called to see Tsunade. Even though it had probably been only a few minutes. The pair sat side by side. Sakura had been allowed to come in with Itachi, simply because he had agreed to it, and Sakura was the apprentice of the Hokage and that had its perks.

Tsunade spent a while examining Itachi. She looked at the elder Uchiha reproachfully. "Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Tsunade asked. "I didn't think it was a fair thing to do." Itachi replied. Tsunade shook her head. "I don't know if I can fix this Itachi, but I will try my best. Your eyes are fixable. I can fix them next week. But you have a lung infection. I've never seen anyone with a lung infection like this before. Hopefully I'll find a cure." Tsunade stated. "What will happen if you don't Tsunade-Shishou?" Sakura asked softly. "Then I'm afraid that Itachi will die. His lungs keep filling with fluid, mostly blood, and he won't be able to get rid of it himself. Sooner or later, it'll happen while he's asleep and he'll choke." Tsunade replied sadly.

Sakura and Itachi both looked at Tsunade, wondering exactly how she wanted to deal with this problem. "You may want to tell Sasuke and Naruto what's going on Itachi. I may have to keep you in the hospital for awhile." Tsunade stated. Itachi looked torn at the idea of worrying his younger brother. Or his adopted younger brother. Sakura worried her lip between her teeth as she gave a slight cough. "I'll talk to them. Itachi needs the help as soon as possible." Sakura said gently. Tsunade gave Sakura a reassuring smile and Sakura left the room, after promising to bring the two boys back with her. She just hoped they would take the news well.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it seems a bit crap, but I have to admit that I wasn't topo inspired today. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think. If you have any questions, please review or send me a personal message and I will answer as best as I can. See you next update everyone.


	16. A Reason To Fight

Okay all here's the next chapter of Lost. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to your faves and alert lists. It's much appreciated.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Sixteen – A Reason To Fight.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura walked back to the Uchiha estate. Once she got to the house, she opened the door and called out for Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke came from the deck. Sakura saw twin grins of amusement on their faces. Kakashi came from the kitchen, but he didn't look as happy. Sakura blinked at her father in confusion then she told the three of them to sit down. She bit her lip as she explained exactly what was going on with Itachi. Sasuke looked devastated. "Why didn't he say anything?" Sasuke asked. "He didn't want to worry us." Naruto answered the question before Sakura had to. "Why did he tell you before us?" Sasuke asked Sakura. His tone of voice was sad, not angry. "He didn't tell me. I just happened to walk in on him throwing up in the bathroom. I don't think he would've considered telling me if I hadn't." Sakura replied.

"That's probably true." The group turned to look at Pein, who was with Konan. "He's been sick for awhile. I told him that he should tell you all about it. He just didn't want to upset any of you." Pein added. The group looked at Sakura. "We'd better go to the hospital." Sasuke stated. Naruto nodded and both teens walked to the door and pulled on their Ninja sandals. Kakashi also moved to leave the house. Sakura followed them out. Pein and Konan both grinned. "At least Itachi has someone that will look after him." Konan stated. Pein nodded and the pair left to follow the others to the hospital.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi sighed as Tsunade made him get into one of the hospital beds. That was when Sasuke and Naruto came into the room. Kakashi followed them, and Sakura followed him. Pein and Konan arrived on the window ledge. No one asked any questions. They all just took seats around the room and waited for Itachi to speak first.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Itachi felt someone shaking his arm. He realised he was coughing and choking, and he felt someone gently pull him into a seated positing, and place a bowl in front of him. He was grateful that someone had woken him, and he felt a gentle hand rub his back until he finished throwing up and his breathing regulated back to normal. Then he felt the smae gentle hand wipe the blood from his lips with a damp cloth and hand him a glass of water. He looked at Sakura sadly. "Thanks Sakura." He said softly. "Don't worry about anything. Just get well." Sakura said gently. Itachi wanted so badly to say that he would be fine but he didn't want to be the one to lie to an innocent teenage girl. He still wasn't sure if there were more to it than that, and at the moment he didn't want to attempt to find it all out. He just wanted to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next day, Tsunade, in her medical brilliance had found exactly what they needed to know about. She came into the room as the group were sat around Itachi's bed. "The problem he has can be cured by surgery. It's not an easy procedure and there are no guarantees. But if you make it off of the operating table and wake up after the surgery, your chances will be a lot better." Tsunade stated. Itachi nodded as he looked at Sasuke and Naruto. Both teens looked desperate for good news. He would be operated on as soon as was possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke looked out of the window of the hospital room, a dull look in his eyes. Naruto was stood next to him. "What if he dies Naruto?" Sasuke asked sadly. "He's strong Sasuke. He'll survive." Naruto replied back softly. Sasuke nodded and once again carried on looking out of the window. Naruto rested a hand on his shoulder and both were trying to offer each other comfort in a small way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Every night for a week after the operation, one of the group would sit by Itachi's bedside. Even when they were supposed to be at home resting, Sasuke and Naruto slept in the waiting room, waiting for any news, Sakura curled up between them to keep warm. Tonight was Kakashi's turn to keep watch over Itachi.

"I don't know how you feel about Sakura or how she feels about you. But for Sasuke and Naruto to notice a change in the both of you there must be something there Itachi. But if you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you in your sleep." Kakashi stated calmly. An unconscious Itachi did not move. But Kakashi somehow felt that he'd understood.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Itachi opened his eyes and saw Sakura staring down at him. Once she noticed his eyes fluttering, she smiled brightly. Itachi couldn't help but like the girl's bright smile. "You're awake. We were all really worried Itachi." Sakura said softly. "There wasn't any need to be worried Sakura." Itachi replied. "Of course there's a need. We're all a family, as you told Danzo not two weeks ago. Families worry about each other." Sakura replied. She held on to Itachi's hand gently. Something that Itachi hadn't noticed when he woke up. "We're going to look after you and make sure you get well." Sakura added softly. Itachi gave the girl a small smile of his own. "How are Sasuke and Naruto?" Itachi asked. Sakura smiled again. "They're asleep in the waiting room, hoping for news." Sakura replied. Itachi gave a slightly bigger smile. "Let them sleep Sakura. They probably need it." Itachi stated kindly. Sakura nodded and sat down beside Itachi's bed once more and Itachi decided he had plenty of reasons worth fighting for, to keep him alive.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it's a little short again. Don't worry. It'll be longer next time (I hope). Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	17. A Conspiracy Uncovered

Next chapter of Lost is here. I'm considering ideas for a sequel. If anyone is interested in reading a sequel do tell me. Thanks all.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Seventeen – A Conspiracy Uncovered.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Sai waited with Itachi, Konan and Pein, for news about Danzo's interrogation. Itachi was getting better every day. His health was vastly improved from before he'd had the operation. Tsunade had warned that he still needed to take it easy. Tsunade was attending the interrogation, along with Kakashi and Jiraiya, and Ibiki was the interrogator. However when Tsunade finally came out of the room her face carried a look of shock. "What's wrong Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked. Tsunade's eyes welled up with tears when she looked at Naruto. Then she left the group without a word and went to her office. The whole group knew that something was wrong at this point, but no one could understand what it was. All they knew was that it had something to do with Danzo's interrogation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jiraiya had stayed until the end of the interrogation. When Ibiki had finally finished, Jiraiya just watched blankly as Danzo was led away. Kakashi had also stayed throughout the interrogation as well. "Are you going to tell Naruto about this?" Kakashi asked. "We can't tell him yet. I need to speak to Tsuande before I tell Naruto anything that might bring him any pain." Jiraiya said softly. He left the room then with the file and Kakashi sighed as he realised that his young blond student would suffer more revelations.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade couldn't help the tears that spilled out from her eyes. She had never felt so much pain grasp her heart in her whole life. That was when she heard someone come in to her office through the window. She knew it was Jiraiya. It could only be Jiraiya who would come in through her window. "Tsunade?" Jiraiya questioned. Tsunade looked up at her old teammate and closest friend. His image was blurry with the tears that she couldn't stop shedding. "You could have told me something you know." Jiraiya said softly. Tsunade shook her head. "No I couldn't. At that time we were both not in the right frame of mind to raise a child. I didn't have many choices. I also had Orochimaru whispering in my ear." Tsunade said softly. "Minato, my student, who I thought of as a son, was my son. He was _our_ son and you never said a word." Jiraiya wanted to be angry with his oldest friend. But he couldn't find it in him to shout or yell. "I thought he'd died." Tsunade said softly. She looked up at Jiraiya, tears streaked across her cheeks. "I didn't want to tell you and risk causing you pain. I carried the burden of that myself. I never knew that..." Tsunade wanted to stay silent. She wanted to keep her mouth shut. She knew that she needed to give Jiraiya a full story. "I wanted to get my head straight when I found out I was expecting a child it wasn't exactly a bag of rainbows for me Jiraiya. I was still mourning.; I've done way too much of that but somehow I can never seem to stop." Tsunade said softly. Jiraiya stayed quiet. He knew he had to let Tsunade explain in her own time or she would just completely shut down.

"I told Orochimaru because he was our other teammate. He was our friend. At least I thought he was. When I told him I wished I wasn't pregnant. I'd wished it quite a few times. Orochimaru said he'd help me to have the child in secret and just send it to a different home. I know it was stupid to just think that all my problems were solved and I could pretend everything was fine. But I needed to try and think that things would work out. But as the time got closer I found I felt really bonded to this little person that was living in my body rent free." Tsunade said softly. A gentle smile crossed her face as she thought about that moment. The moment she realised she had been carrying a real little human being in her stomach.

"By the time I was close to giving birth, I'd decided I wanted to keep the kid. I wasn't really sure if I'd be able to tell you. I wasn't really thinking about that at the time. I just knew I wanted that baby. But when I gave birh..." Tsunade trailed off as a memory came unbidden into her thoughts.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

"Tsunade you need to push." Orochimaru stated. His voice completely neutral. Tsunade screamed in agony. She wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten to this little underground lab, but she was there and the pain was extraordinary, so for once in her life she actually listened and pushed as hard as she could. Then suddenly the pain was gone. But she didn't hear the wail of the baby. Her eyes went wide as she looked at Orochimaru, who was looking down at the infant. He shook his head and looked at Tsunade sadly. "He's dead Tsunade." Orochimaru said coldly. He'd always been cold. Tsunade saw Orochimaru take the baby away, a tuft of blonde hair sticking out of the blanket, and she started to cry.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "Orochimaru told me that he was dead, and at the time I had no reason not to believe him. He was supposed to be my friend, my comrade, I trusted him." Tsunade carried on. Jiraiya bit his lip. "Why didn't you ask to see the baby?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade shook her head. "I didn't want to see someone else I loved, dead. I don't know if I could've handled it." Tsunade replied. Jiraiya nodded. "Danzo planned all that with Orochimaru. He must not have wanted to see a Senju heir in the village." Jiraiya said softly. Then he gave Tsunade a pointed look. "Did Orochimaru know the baby was mine?" He asked. Tsunade nodded. Jiraiya sighed. "There was more revealed in the interrogation." Jiraiya said softly. Tsunade listened as Jiraiya started to explain the other large secret that Danzo had kept.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Did you like the twist? Were any of you expecting it? Can any of you guess what the other major secret is? All this and more will (maybe) be revealed next chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think and I will update as soon as I can.


	18. Changed In A Moment

Okay here is chapter eighteen of Lost. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and added me to your faves and alert lists. It's very appreciated.

To my anonymous reviewer, mlp/megan pierce, I know exactly how you feel about research projects. I'm doing one right now for Uni, it's gigantic. Good luck with your project. Also don't be too depressed that the Naruto Manga will be ending soon. After all, all good things come to an end. Also I'm really glad you love the story so far and I hope this chapter is as good as the last one for you.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Eighteen – Changed In A Moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto walked over to the Hokage office. He wanted to know that Tsunade was alright. As he walked up the stairs and found himself outside the door, he found himself eavesdropping on the whole conversation. His hand frozen just above the doorknob. He found that he was trembling as he heard Tsunade recount her story. A story that made her and Jiraiya his grandparents. That was when the conversation continued.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tsunade there's more. Danzo... Danzo admitted to... to turning things to his advantage where Naruto was concerned." Jiraiya said softly. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya waiting for him to carry on. "The night the Kyubi attacked, we were told that Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, had died during childbirth. However, Danzo admitted that he had the woman abducted. He had a forbidden jutsu performed, to make a corpse look like Kushina. Whoever it was was buried in her place and we were none the wiser to her disappearance. However Danzo wanted to kill her. She managed to escape but no one knows if she is still alive or not. Or if she is, they don't know where to find her." Jiraiya said softly. Both turned towards the door when it swung open to reveal Naruto. The teen stared in shock then before either of them could say a word to him he was gone. "We need to find him." Tsunade said worriedly. Knowing that he was her real grandson didn't make any difference to her feelings towards Naruto. Jiraiya nodded. "It might be best to send Sasuke to find him." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded and Jiraiya was gone to find the little group of people Naruto treated as family. Tsunade couldn't help but stare out of the window at the Hokage monument. Her own head had been carved into the mountainside, next to her son's head. The son she'd wanted so badly and had never got to know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto found himself sitting on top of the Hokage monument. He was sat on top of his father's head. He stared out over the village and wondered exactly how he should be feeling because at this moment he felt numb. Not only did he find out he had grandparents, but there was a chance that his mother was alive. He should've been happy. _"How can I be happy knowing that my mother is alive and she abandoned me?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Pein and Konan were all sat in Tsunade's office. She'd just finished explaining everything. "I'll go and look for Naruto." Sasuke said softly. He made to leave the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Sakura. "He'll be on the Hokage monument. He always goes there to think." Sakura said. Sasuke gave Sakura a reassuring smile and left the office quietly. Jiraiya and Tsunade were completely silent as they both looked out towards the Hokage monument. Both of them wondering what their grandson was thinking at this very moment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke found himself at the Hokage monument. Just where Sakura predicted, Naruto was sat on the Fourth's head. Sasuke went and sat down next to Naruto, waiting for him to speak. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I never thought that I could feel like this Sasuke. I feel like everything's been a lie. I want so badly to just..." Naruto trailed off. "Rage and scream and ask why?" Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded. "Tsunade Baa-Chan is really my Baa-Chan and Ero-Sennin is my Jiji. My mother is out there somewhere and she never came back for me." Naruto said softly. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I doubt she didn't come back out of choice. There might be a good explanation. But if there is or isn't don't you want to find that out yourself?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded. His eyes filled with unshed tears. "But what if she never wanted me Sasuke? What if she ran off and left e because of Kyubi? Because she thinks I'm a monster?" Naruto asked. Tears streaked down his cheeks. Sasuke pulled his best friend into a hug, as Naruto had done for him a while back, and stroked the blond's hair gently. "If that's the case, you still have me, and Itachi, and Sakura. You've got Kakashi, Konan, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Hell you've even got Pein, whether he'd admit it or not. We'll be here for you. No matter what happens." Sasuke stated. Naruto hugged Sasuke back and nodded into his shoulder. For now he just wanted to forget about his problems for a few moments with the brother he'd never had.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tsunade was looking at the grave of Minato Namikaze. Jiraiya came to stand beside her. "I always regretted that I wasn't there when he died." Jiraiya told Tsunade plainly. "I always looked at him like a son and when I was told about the Kyubi attack I rushed back to Konoha as fast as I could. But I was too late to save Minato." Jiraiya added. "What was he like?" Tsunade asked. "He was pretty calm and laid back about most things. He used to say he always knew what he needed to do and he did it. He was a straight forward guy. Except where it came to Kushina. We both remember them Tsunade. We just never knew that Minato was our child before." Jiraiya replied. Tsunade stared at the grave. "I was wrong not to tell you anything. I should've said something, I was just... I'd lost so many people Jiraiya. You and Orochimaru were my best friends. I suppose if I'm honest you're still my best friend. We were the legendary Sannin, we grew up together, we fought together, we trained and we learned together. I suppose I just didn't want to lose you too. It sounds stupid. We both know I should be smarter than to think that. But there it is." Tsunade said calmly. Jiraiya nodded his understanding. He didn't want to press Tsunade to reveal anything that she didn't want to. Of course they didn't talk about the reason they'd ended up sleeping together to create Minato in the first place. It was a simple thing. They were both drunk, Tsunade was grieving, and when they both woke the next morning they regretted it. Not because the idea was repellent, but because both parties felt they'd taken advantage of each other. They never talked about it again. It wasn't something they ever bought up.

They both heard footsteps coming towards them and they turned to see it was Naruto walking towards them. He gave them a half smile. "So I was right to call you Baa-Chan all these years." Naruto stated to Tsunade. She smirked and shook her head in amusement, pulling her grandson into her embrace. Naruto hugged back and further from the trio, Sasuke watched over the scene with a gentle smile on his face.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay everyone this is the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was short and fluffy but I felt it prudent to end the chapter on a good note. Please R&R and tell me what you think and I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	19. I Have A Wish

Okay all here's the nineteenth chapter of Lost. Next chapter will be the last one, but there will be a Sequel, called "Found" okay? If anyone has any thoughts about what they might want to see happen in the sequel, please let me know. I'll be happy to consider your thoughts people.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Nineteen – I Have A Wish.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Today was Sakura's sixteenth birthday. She grinned at the group as Naruto placed a bright pink iced cake in front of candles in front of her. She looked at the candles on the cake which were alight. "Itachi made the cake. I never knew you were such a pastry chef Aniki." Sasuke said, making Itachi glare slightly, but anyone could see the glare was filled with affection and that the two brothers were only teasing each other. Sakura stared at the cake and made her wish as she blew out all the candles. She really hoped her wish would come true.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the party, Kakashi had been called away with Tsunade and Sakura sat on the deck outside, looking at the sunset. Naruto and Sasuke were washing up and Sakura could hear their bantering through the walls. "Oi Sasuke-Teme, don't mess with me! I'm a master of the silent kill now! Besides I know I'm right!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. "Tch Dobe, prove it." Sakura heard Sasuke reply. "I'll bet you a week's worth of ramen Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Fine Naruto, you're on." Sakura heard Sasuke reply. "I'm gonna win!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hn." Sasuke replied. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at the pair. That was when Itachi came to sit on the deck next to Sakura. "Are you alright Itachi?" Sakura asked softly. Itachi nodded seriously. "Tsunade said I'm fine now. I'm allowed to go on missions and do all the things I like doing." Itachi stated. Sakura's eyes lit up. Itachi gave the girl a curious look. "I got my wish." Sakura said softly. "What wish?" Itachi asked. "I wished that you'd be in the clear and I got my wish." Sakura said softly. The pair looked at each other for what seemed like an age when they suddenly realised that their faces were a mere inch apart. Sakura pressed her lips against Itachi's gently. The elder Uchiha was shocked for a moment before he kissed back. Somehow, this young girl had made her way into his heart without him ever realising it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

In a tree in the garden, Naruto and Sasuke were both watching with smirks on their faces. "I totally win Teme. I told you they were going to get together today." Naruto said quietly. Sasuke glared at his blonde best friend. "I still can't believe there are going to be pink-haired Sharingan wielders." Sasuke quipped. "Well it might be a good thing that Kakashi isn't here." Naruto replied. "You're totally right Naruto-Kun." The two boys almost fell out of the tree in shock at the voice of Konan. She was sat next to Pein and both of them were eating popcorn. "Hey you two. This is my brother's love life go and watch someone else." Sasuke hissed. "Why? You're watching too." Pein quipped quietly, whilst he popped another piece of popcorn in his mouth. Sasuke shrugged. "You still owe me a week's worth of Ramen Sasuke." Naruto stated. Sasuke cursed colourfully as he remembered the bet made between him and Naruto. "The last time I checked this was called stalking." The quartet almost yelled in shock at the voice of Sai who sat even higher in the tree then the rest of them. "Sai you socially inept asshole! What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed. "I was passing by to say happy birthday to Sakura-San and I wondered why all of you were sitting in this tree." Sai replied. "Well you don't always have to act on what makes you curious Sai." Sasuke stated. "Ino didn't say that the other day. In fact she told me I should act on my curiosity more often." Sai replied. The teens were both confused. Pein and Konan, however, both knew what Sai was talking about. "You're only saying that because you decided to kiss the blonde girl the other day." Pein stated. Sasuke and Naruto both stared at Sai incredulously as they wondered how Sai was still living. All the while, the new 'couple' remained oblivious to the audience in the tree.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi and Jiraiya were looking at Tsunade as though she'd grown a second head. "You want Jiraiya and me to go searching for Naruto's mother?" Kakashi asked. "Yeap." Tsunade replied. "Damn! I can't leave my little Sakura alone with Itachi! He might deflower her while I'm gone!" Kakashi yelled. Tsunade and Jiraiya both covered their ears at Kakashi's loud yelling. "I don't think you need to worry about that too much Kakashi. Sakura only just turned sixteen and Itachi just got the all clear from that practically fatal virus. The most they'll be doing is sucking each other's faces off." Tsunade stated. Kakashi glared irritably but didn't say anything else. After all, he did half-approve of Itachi. "So when do we leave?" Kakashi asked. "Tonight. We're chasing up a lead in my spy network and hopefully we won't be too late to catch up to Kushina." Jiraiya replied. Kakashi nodded and excused himself to go home and grab his travel pack. He also needed to say goodbye. After all, he didn't know how long this mission might take.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Itachi were still sat on the deck when Kakashi returned. Naruto was smirking as he read a book about the customs of being a Hokage. Sasuke glared daggers at his blond friend, and Pein and Konan just kept their faces neutral. Sai was just stood leaning against a wall.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei! What's up?" Naruto asked. Kakashi gave Naruto a grin. "Well guys, I'm going on a search mission." Kakashi stated. "Wow that was... unexpected." Sasuke quipped. "How long are you going to be gone Dad?" Sakura asked. "I don't know when I'll be back." He stated. The occupants of the room looked at Kakashi with interest. "Are we allowed to know what you're going to do?" Sasuke asked. "I'm afraid not." Kakashi replied. Sasuke and Naruto both pouted like petulant children. It was hard saying goodbye but in the end, Kakashi had to leave with a pack swung over his shoulder. "I'll walk with you to the gate Dad." Sakura said gently. The pair left the house together whilst Naruto and Sasuke looked at Itachi.

"So when are we going to hear the pitter-patter of evil, pink-haired, Sharingan wielders?" Naruto asked. Itachi blushed brightly for the first time in his life. As Sasuke and Naruto snickered to themselves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Kakashi walked side by side. "I'm gonna miss you Dad. Despite your overprotective nature." Sakura stated. "I'm not too worried. I'm sure Itachi will look after the three of you." Kakashi replied. Sakura did her best to hide the blush that sprinkled across her cheeks. "Yeah I'm sure Itachi will look after us, even though, as Shinobi, we can look after ourselves." Sakura replied. Kakashi laughed at that comment. "I'll be back as soon as I can be." Kakashi said as they reached the gate. Sakura saw Jiraiya standing there. "See you soon Dad. At least I hope it's soon." Sakura replied. She felt herself pulled into a hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can be. I'm sorry I have to leave on your birthday." Kakashi said softly. "A mission is a mission. Just be careful." Sakura replied. Kakashi ruffled his daughter's hair gently and then left with a wave. Sakura watched as Jiraiya and Kakashi left. Somehow, she felt as though something good would come from this mission.

xXxXxXx THAT NIGHT xXxXxXx

Kakashi and Jiraiya were at an undisclosed destination in Mist Country. Jiraiya was a lot calmer then Kakashi, though neither of them showed exactly how they were feeling. After all, this was a mission, not a vacation. That was when a woman appeared, walking towards the pair. Her eyes were a vibrant purple, almost like two amethysts stuck in her eye sockets. Her hair was the same radiant colour as her eyes, in fact she was dressed head to foot in purple. Her purple hair was tied in a large braid that was pinned into a bun on top of her head. She seemed quite young and yet a million years older at the same time, as she took a seat on the grass. Jiraiya sat down across from her and Kakashi sat next to Jiraiya, as they waited for her to speak.

"It's been a long time Jiraiya-Sensei." The woman said softly. "It certainly has Tomoko. However, there are a few questions I need to ask you and I need you to answer them honestly. If you don't think you're up to that then there's no point to this conversation." Jiraiya replied sharply. Tomoko smirked. "You should know me better then that Sensei. Besides, I already know why you're here." Tomoko replied stoically. "Really? Do enlighten us." Kakashi quipped. "With pleasure. You're looking for Kushina-Chan. You want her to go back to the village." Tomoko replied. "You knew she was alive and never told anyone?" Jiraiya asked sharply. Tomoko glared. "I did the only thing that I could do at the time. Danzo had a bounty on her head, and she barely made it away from the village with her life. I couldn't just come to anyone and hand her over. She'd have been killed in a heartbeat, and I owe Minato more then to let his wife be murdered." Tomoko spat out. Her amethyst eyes flashed with anger. Jiraiya nodded his understanding. "Danzo is no longer an issue. But Kushina does have a son that she has a right to see." Jiraiya stated.

"No I don't have any rights Jiraiya." The trio spun to look at the speaker. Her bright red hair was as long as it had always been. Her eyes were the same blue, and her face the same shape. If Jiraiya and Kakashi didn't both know better, they both would've sworn they'd stepped back in time. "Kushina-San?" Kakashi asked softly. The red-haired woman gave the silver-haired Jonin a kind smile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and update soon but I won't promise on a speedy update as it is now coming up to my exams for University so I'm going to be spending a lot of time studying now. Anywho, next chapter will be nice and long, even if it is the last chapter. (I hope so anyways LOL!) See you all next chapter.


	20. Long Awaited Reunion

Okay all. Here is the last chapter of Lost. I will work on the sequel, which will be called "Found" whilst I'm away in Cyprus this year. Hopefully I'll be posting it sometime near the end of July or beginning of August. Yeah I know that seems like a long time away but trust me people it flies by. Thank you to every one of you who stuck by this story and carried on reading it. I'm very grateful. However if you don't really care for a sequel, then please just tell me in a PM or when you decide to review and I won't write one. Thanks again all. Now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lost.

Chapter Twenty – Long Awaited Reunion.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi and Jiraiya both stared at Kushina. "What makes you think that you have no rights to your son Kushina-San?" Kakashi asked kindly. He still remembered this woman, who was married to his Sensei, very fondly. She was like family to him. Just as Minato had been. He wanted to make things right. Even if it wasn't for his Sensei's sake, or for Kushina's sake, at least he could try to make things right for Naruto. Kushina bit her lip anxiously. Kakashi noted that Naruto had gotten this trait from her. "Kakashi I left him when he was born. I've been gone so long. He must hate me for leaving him all alone." Kushina said sadly. Kakashi shook his head. "No Kushina-San. He wants to know why you had to leave. He thinks that it's his fault. That maybe you had the same belief as the villagers and you left him because you thought he was a monster." Kakashi replied. Kushina's eyes flashed with anger. "I would _never_ think like that! I loved Naruto! I still love him! I'll love him until the day I die and after! He's my son!" Kushina yelled angrily. "He needs to hear it from you Kushina." Jiraiya replied. Kushina looked at the ground. "I'll only put him in danger if I come back to Konoha. Danzo's men are still chasing me. They're still trying to kill me. Ever since that night..." Kushina trailed off.

xXxXxXx FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

Kushina sat in her hospital room. She was still tired and weakened from giving birth. She laid her head on the large pillow behind her back and closed her eyes. Two tears made their way down her cheeks as she thought of her husband. Minato had taken their child to seal a demon inside him. Kushina knew that Minato would die. She felt like there was still so much she had needed to say to him. At least she would be able to say it to her child. She would protect Naruto with her life. She heard her hospital room door open and she opened her eyes. She turned her head to look at the door, and saw Danzo standing there.

"What do you want Danzo?" Kushina hissed angrily. "I wanted to inform you that your son is dead. He wasn't strong enough to survive the sealing." Danzo said sadly. Kushina felt her eyes widen. She was trembling. "No. You're lying!" Kushina yelled angrily. Danzo smirked. "Now that the Fourth Hokage is gone, there's no need to pretend that you're an asset to this village." Danzo stated. Kushina's eyes widened as two ROOT Anbu agents came into the room from behind Danzo. "Get rid of her. Leave no trace of her for anyone to find." Danzo stated.

Before the Anbu could get near her, Kushina used all her abilities as a Kunoichi and jumped out of her bed. She headed for the window and leapt out. The agents followed her out of the window and she carried on running.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It seemed like it had been hours since the Root agents had started chasing her. She knew it couldn't have been more than an hour. She was losing strength, she hadn't recovered from giving birth yet and she was exhausted. She had tried every trick in the book to get away from them. As she kept running she came to a cliff edge. She looked back at the ROOT agents who were still chasing her. As they got closer she realised that there was a river underneath her. In fact it was the Konoha River. It flowed into a waterfall, which is what she was stood next to. She knew that many Genins were sent to clean the river on a regular basis. She stepped back a little further and found that her foot was too close to the edge. She was still wearing her hospital gown and her feet were bare. She saw the Root agents advancing on her. "Stay there Kushina Uzumaki. We'll make it quick." One of the agents, a male said. Kushina glared fiercely. That was when the rock she was standing on gave way and Kushina fell down into the river. Before she hit the water, her head smashed into a rock and she lost consciousness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kushina awoke, washed up on the bank of the river, which flowed through fire country. She felt her forehead and found a nasty cut. She couldn't remember how she received it or what had happened to her. She stood up shakily and tried to make her way to civilisation. She found her way to a small village. An old woman saw her and ran to her aid. "What happened to you child?" She asked kindly. "I'm not sure. I don't even know who I am." Kushina replied softly.

xXxXxXx END FLASHBACK xXxXxXx

I spent ten years in that tiny village without any problems. I had no idea who I was, but when Tomoko stopped in the village to get some supplies, she recognised me." Kushina said gently. "It took a while, but I helped her to regain her memories. Then I was able to tell her that Naruto was alive." Tomoko added in. "How long ago was this?" Jiraiya asked. "Two years ago." Kushina replied. "Why not come home then?" Kakashi asked. "I heard from Tomoko that Naruto was missing. He was feared dead by Akatsuki. Then that he was home and was getting over his own amnesia. I couldn't come home and destroy everything he knew when he was vulnerable. I wanted to come home when he was ready. When the time was right for him. I don't want to hurt him anymore then I already must have done Kakashi. Surely you can understand that. That's why I have no right to him Kakashi. I left him all alone. I abandoned him. I may not have wanted to or meant to but I still did. I left him alone to face the hate of a bunch of ignorant villagers." Kushina replied softly. Kakashi nodded. "I think now is the right time for you to come back Kushina. He would understand. He's a very understanding and forgiving person. He needs you Kushina." Kakashi said kindly. Kushina nodded. "I have to think about it properly. All I really want now is for him to be safe." Kushina said softly. Kakashi and Jiraiya both nodded. They stood up and said their goodbyes. Tomoko grinned. "We should do this again sometime Sensei." The woman stated. Jiraiya gave his female student a smile, and then both men were gone.

Tomoko looked at Kushina. "Your son is waiting for you Kushina-Chan." Tomoko said. "I know." Kushina replied. "Are you ready to go back home?" Tomoko asked. "I'm not sure if I can face him knowing that I've left him alone all these years." Kushina replied.

xXxXxXx THE NEXT DAY xXxXxXx

Jiraiya and Kakashi made it back to Konoha in one piece. Both walked to the Hokage tower in silence. Kakashi saw Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke waiting for them. "How did you three know we were back?" Jiraiya asked. "We could sense your chakra from a mile away." Naruto replied. Jiraiya grinned at his grandson and ruffled the boy's blond hair. "I'll go and give Tsunade the report. You can stay and explain everything to Naruto." Jiraiya told Kakashi kindly. Kakashi nodded and Jiraiya walked into the Hokage tower.

He walked up the stairs and found his way to Tsunade's office. He knocked and walked in. For once he didn't use the window. Tsunade was going through a pile of paperwork on her desk when he entered. She looked up at Jiraiya curiously. "You found her quickly." Tsunade stated. Jiraiya nodded. "Danzo caused so much damage Tsunade. I don't know if it can be repaired." Jiraiya said softly. Tsunade waited patiently and listened as Jiraiya explained the situation to her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

While Jiraiya explained everything to Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi to tell them everything. He looked at Naruto, and when he was sure that Naruto was alright with it, Kakashi started to speak. He told them about Kushina and what had happened to her. He then told them about how he and Jiraiya had come back without her, so that she could decide to come back to Konoha by herself. Naruto nodded sadly. "So she is alive." Naruto said softly. Kakashi nodded. "I think she will come home Naruto. I know she loves you dearly." Kakashi replied. Naruto nodded as he hoped for that moment when he would meet his mother. They had made their way to the Uchiha estate and back to the main house where they all went inside and closed the door. None of the group had noticed that they had been watched throughout the whole time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Crystal blue eyes watched as the group made their way into the house. They particularly focussed on Naruto. As the day turned into night, a figure jumped down from the tree they'd been watching from and walked into the light of the sunset. Long red hair caught the fading sunlight and looked the colour of blood and finally, she walked to the front door and knocked on it. Kushina Uzumaki was back in the Leaf village. Back to see her son.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. He opened the door and couldn't help staring at the red-haired woman who stood outside. His eyes met hers and he knew instinctively that this woman was not any ordinary woman.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke and Sakura were watching from the kitchen. Kakashi put a hand on both their shoulders. "I think we should go outside and give them some privacy." Kakashi whispered. They nodded in agreement, but silently pledged to be right outside the door should Naruto need them in any way.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto stepped aside for the tall redhead and she walked into the house. Her long hair swished form side to side. "Do you know who I am Naruto?" She asked softly. "I'm not sure." Naruto replied. He wondered how she knew his name. "You look exactly like your father except for the whisker marks on your cheeks." The woman told him gently. "You didn't have them when you were born. It must have been an effect of the sealing." She added. Naruto's eyes widened as he realised who this must be. "Are you.... are you my mother?" Naruto asked. His voice was quavering as he asked. It was almost as though he were afraid to hope. The woman nodded. "Yes. I'm Kushina Uzumaki and I am your mother." Kushina replied. Naruto couldn't help the one tear that fell from his eyes as he hugged this woman, whose love he hadn't known his whole life through. He knew he didn't need anything more. He had the love of his mother. That was enough for him now.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of Lost. I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again the sequel will be called "Found" just to keep you all informed. Please R&R I always appreciate feedback. Thanks again to all of my readers.


End file.
